Love Me Right
by Yoonbi san
Summary: [Sequel of Tonight]#New Chap is Up. "Perlu kutekankan sekali lagi berhenti berlaku manis dihadapanku"-Hoseok. "Hiks.. sebenci itukah kau dengan diriku hyung"-Taehyung. Hidupnya menjadi berantakan semenjak perjodohannya dengan Taehyung terjadi dan membuat Hoseok harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. BTS fanfiction/HopeKook/VHope/TaeSeok/MinKook/Jikook/BL/Shou-ai/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Heosok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Cuaca malam ini cukup dingin. Tak sedikit orang-orang yang lebih memilih untuk segera tidur bergelung dengan selimut tebal mereka hingga pagi menjelang. Terkecuali untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Namja manis itu duduk sendirian di sofa sendirian. Di hadapannya terdapat TV yang masih menyala menampilkan 'Marriage contract', drama terbaru bulan ini yang dibintangi oleh UEE After School.

Taehyung melirik kearah jam yang berada diatas meja nakas samping sofa tempatnya duduk sekilas, namja manis itu sedang menunggu seseorang rupanya 'Hyung kemana ya ? mengapa lama sekali pulangnya. Apa pekerjaan dikantor masih banyak?' batin Taehyung menunggu suaminya cemas.

Matanya beralih pada sebuah foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Heosok sebulan yang lalu. Di foto itu Heosok memegang pinggang Taehyung dari belakang dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya tampak seperti senyum dipaksakan, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum tulus di foto itu. Taehyung menepis bayang-bayang buruk akan Heosok dari pikirannya. Diraihnya foto itu dan mengusap lembut pada foto Heosok yang sedang tersenyum kaku.

Tin tin…

Taehyung kembali meletakkan foto itu ke tempatnya semula saat mendengar suara mobil dari arah luar. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu membukakan pintu untuk suaminya yang baru saja pulang.

Ceklek…

Heosok masuk kedalam rumahnya dan diberikan sambutan hangat serta senyuman manis oleh Taehyung. Biasanya seorang suami akan senang ketika menerima sambutan dari istri, namun tidak bagi Jung Heosok. Malah ia sangat membenci sosok yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya kini.

"Hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu dan aku juga sudah menghidangkan…"

"Aku sudah makan diluar dan perlu kutekankan sekali lagi berhenti berlaku manis dihadapanku." Potong Heosok dingin. Heosok berjalan melewati Taehyung yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

Senyuman dibibir Taehyung menjadi redup saat mendengar jawaban dari Heosok. Matanya mulai memanas, namun ia manahannya. 'Hyung sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti. Sebenci itukah kau dengan diriku.'batin Taehyung dalam hati disertai air matanya yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

Blam…

Heosok menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang. Malam ini ia tidak tidur di kamarnya.. ani maksudnya kamar Heosok dan juga Taehyung. Mengingat itu saja membuat Heosok muak. Heosok tidur dikamar tamu, ia jarang… bahkan tidak pernah tidur bersama Taehyung sejak pernikahannya sebulan yang lalu dengan namja itu. Ia akan tidur dikamarnya ketika eomma, appa dan mertuanya menginap dirumah. Itupun juga mereka tidak seranjang.

Heosok memejamkan matanya sebentar dan beralih menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya kembali mengingat masa lalunya sebulan yang lalu. Dimana kenangan-kenangan manis bersama kekasihnya dulu, sebelum ia di paksa menikah dengan Taehyung.

"Kookie sayang dimana kau sekarang ? mengapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku ?"

.

Seorang namja mungil sedang merapatkan mantelnya, Jeon Jungkook namanya. Dinginnya udara malam kota Seoul menyapa kulit halusnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju halte bus. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST, seharusnya ia pulang pukul 21.30 KST, namun ia harus menutup dan membereskan kafe dahulu.

Suasana halte juga agak sepi. Hanya ada 2 atau 3 orang disana mengingat sekarang adalah waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku mantel agar suhu tubuhnya tetap terjaga. Tak lama kemudian bus yang ditunggunya telah datang. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bus. Ia mengambil tempat di depan samping kanan. Suasana bus bisa dibilang cukup ramai malam ini, karena tak hanya dirinya saja yang pulang selarut ini.

Ia mengambil headphone di tasnya dan memasangkannya di telinga. Menghubungkannya keponsel miliknya lalu menyalakan musik kesukaannya. Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan mulai menikmati lagu yang mengalun menyapa telinganya.

Lima belas kemudian bus telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen. Sebenarnya apartemen ini bukanlah miliknya, tetapi milik sahabatnya. Awalnya ia tinggal di sebuah flat dekat kafe tempatnya bekerja. Namun sejak ia putus dengan Heosok sebulan yang lalu, ia memutuskan pindah dari situ, namun sahabatnya Park Jimin memintanya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Awalnya Jungkook menolak permintaan sahabatnya namun Jimin terus membujuknya dan akhirnya ia mau menerima. Tiga hari setelah pernikahan Heosok dengan lelaki yang diketahui olehnya bernama Kim Taehyung. Heosok masih terus mencarinya, ia membayar orang untuk mencari dirinya dan Jungkook mulai resah. Ia memalsukan kepindahannya agar Heosok tidak mencarinya terus, dan cara itu cukup berhasil. Sudah terhitung sebulan orang-orang suruhan Heosok tidak mendatangi kafe lagi. Tanpa Jungkook ketahui Heosok hampir gila karena terus mencarinya.

Jungkook menekan beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu apartemen.

Ceklek…

Hidungnya tak sengaja menghirup aroma yang membuat perutnya lapar dari arah dapur. Jungkook melepas sepatu nya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia melepas earphonenya dan menghempaskan tasnya di sofa. Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai hitam berdiri dihadapannya dengan apron yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"hey apa kau sudah makan? Aku baru saja selesai memasak."

"Belum Hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama."

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jimin membalikkan badanya seraya melepas apron, diikuti dengan Jungkook yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Jungkook mengambil dua piring dan dua sendok di almari tempat penyimpaan alat-alat dapur lalu meletakkannya di meja makan yang terhidang nasi goreng Kimchi, sementara Jimin meletakkan apronnya di samping kulkas.

Jimin mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Jungkook dan mengambil nasi goreng kimchi di hadapannya, begitupun juga dengan Jungkook.

"Tumben sekali kau masak Hyung. Biasanya kau sehabis pulang kerja langsung pergi tidur."

"Ya tadi aku kebetulan pulang cepat. Aku sempat tidur tadi, tapi aku sangat lapar saat bangun tidur dan akhirnya aku membuat nasi goreng ini dan juga karena aku tidak menemukanmu jadi aku sekalian buat banyak." jelas Jimin.

"Oh.. bukankah kau tidak bisa memasak Hyung, tetapi mengapa nasi goreng Kimchi ini cukup enak." Tanya Jungkook heran, setahunya sahabatnya ini sangat buruk dalam hal memasak.

"Ya ! aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Tetapi aku bisa memasak makanan yang ringan-ringan saja dan inilah contonya."

Jungkook tertawa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook tertawa. _Manis –_ itulah yang ada dipikiranya saat melihat Jungkook tersenyum. Jimin menyukai Jungkook sejak ia putus dengan kekasihnya enam bulan yang lalu. Jungkook selalu menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya dan Jungkook lah yang memberikan semangat kepada Jimin jika ia putus asa dan menyerah. Inilah yang menjadi alasan Jimin mennyuruh Jungkook untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia ingin lebih dekat dan selalu melihat senyuman di wajah Jungkook. Saat mendengar Jungkook putus dengan kekasihnya hatinya merasa senang.

"Kau sendiri. Mengapa pulang selarut ini ?"

"Aku ? oh tadi itu temanku sakit dan tidak masuk kerja jadi aku yang menggantikannya menutup dan membereskan kafe."

"oh.."

Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing hingga piring mereka kosong.

"Hyung duluan saja. Biar aku yang memberskan semuanya."

"Aku saja. Kau masuklah duluan." Jimin meraih piring yang ada di hadapannya.

"Shireo…. Kau juga pasti lelah saat memasak jadi biar aku saja ya hyung…" Jungkook memamerkan Bbuing bbuing amatirannya di hadapannya Jimin. Orang-orang biasanya akan muntah melihat aegyo amatir Jungkook, tetapi itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Jimin.

Deg !

Jantugnya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat Jungkook aegyo di depannya. Mendadak ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Baiklah. Aku kekamar dulu ne." ujar Jimin setenang mungkin untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang membereskan meja makan. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar.

Blamm…

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu dan memegang dadanya. 'ya tuhan sepertinya rasa suka ini mulai berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Semoga saja Jungkook memiliki rasa yang sama denganku'

.

"MWO ! aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus bisa menemukannya atau kalian ku pecat."

Piip…

Heosok membanting ponselnya pelan di meja kerjanya. Ia memijit pelipisnya perlahan. 'dimana kau Kookie apa kau sudah melupakanku' batin Heosok furstasi.

Ceklek…

Heosok menoleh sekilas dan langsung membuang muka. Terlihat Namjoon, sepupunya melangkahkan kakinya santai memasuki ruangan Heosok. Tak lupa ia menutup pintunya karena jika tidak maka akan dipastikan bahwa kantor ini akan hancur.

"Hey dude. Sepertinya kau terlihat stress, bagaimana jika kita makan siang diluar sebentar. Aku tahu dimana kafe yang menyediakan kopi enak untuk menenangkan pikiranmu."

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak mood melakukan apa-apa sekarang." Jawab Heosok malas.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat tingkah sepupunya. "oh ayolah. Kau terlihat sangat kacau saat ini." Namjoon memperhatikan penampilan Heosok dari atas sampai bawah. Namjoon merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel disaku jas kerjanya dan mengetik sesuatu.

Heosok terdiam sebentar sepertinya perkataan Namjoon ada benarnya juga, ia merasa membutuhkan segelas kafein untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Heosok menerima ajakan Namjoon. Heosok meraih kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju loby diikuti dengan Namjoon dibelakangnya.

SKIP

Mereka berdua telah sampai di kafe yang Namjoon bilang tadi. Seorang pelayan bername tag 'Oh Sehun' berjalan kearah dua pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela seraya memberikan buku daftar menu.

"Silahkan tuan." Sehun melenggang pergi kemeja sebelah untuk mencatat beberapa pesanan.

Heosok dan Namjoon membolak balik buku menu tersebut. Heosok membuka ke halaman yang menampilkan berbagai macam kopi varian rasa. Pilihannya terjatuh pada…

"Pelayan.." Heosok memanggil pelayan yang baru saja selesai mencatat pesanan di meja dekat kasir. Sehun menghampiri Heosok dan menyiapkan pulpen serta notes miliknya.

"Aku pesan Cappucino coffe satu, hey kau ingin pesan apa ? sudah cepat jangan lama-lama, waktu makan siang sebentar lagi akan habis." Tukas Heosok pada Namjoon yang masih sibuk membolak balikan buku menunya.

"Aku pesan Chicken steak crispy 1 dan ice lemon tea 1" Sehun mencatat pesanan yang disebutkan Heosok dan Namjoon tadi.

"Ada lagi tuan ?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

Sehun berlalu pergi kedapur dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo, koki yang bekerja di kafe ini.

"Cappucino satu, chicken steak crispy satu dan ice lemon tea satu Hyung untuk meja nomor 06." Sehun menyodorkan kertas kearah Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai membuat pesanan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian pesanan telah siap. Kyungsoo memanggil Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti pegawai.

"Jungkook ah."

Merasa namanya dipanggil Jungkook menoleh kearah dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan pesanan di meja samping kulkas.

"ne hyung."

"Cepat kau antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 06."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengambil nampan berisi 2 minuman dan 1 makanan.

.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau menyerah saja Seok ah, sepertinya ia sudah melupakanmu, lagipula kau juga sudah menikah." Ujar Namjoon santai.

Heosok menoleh dan menatap tajam Namjoon. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun. Aku akan terus mencarinya. Aku juga akan secepatnya menceraikan Taehyung dan menikah dengan Jungkook saat aku menemukannya"

Namjoon menghela napasnya kasar. Heosok mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jedela

"penyesalan akan selalu datang belakangnya. 'menoleh' lah sedikit ke istrimu atau kau akan menyesal Jung Heosok." Namjoon menatap sendu sepupunya. Semenjak ia putus dengan kekasihya dan menikah dengan Taehyung hidupnya menjadi kacau. Jarang pulang kerumah, merokok, pergi ke diskotik dan mabuk hampir setiap harinya. Namun Namjoon kagum pada Taehyung. Namja itu selalu sabar dan tulus mengurus, menolong, dan mencintai Heosok sepenuh hati.

Namjoon kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. Kegiatan mereka berdua berhenti setelah pelayan datang mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Tuan ini pesanan kalian. Maaf menunggu lama"

'suara itu'. Heosok menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Irisnya bertemu dengan iris pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya. Matanya membulat saat ia mengetahui pelayan tersebut adalah orang yang dicarinya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T semi M

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Hyung !" Jungkook terkejut saat melihat Hoseok. Perasaan rindu, senang, sakit, dan sedih menjadi satu di hatinya.

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya."Kookie ! astaga kemana saja kau. Aku terus mencarimu kemana-mana. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Hoseok menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook. Namjoon hanya diam menatap adegan di depannya kini. 'Jadi ini yang namanya Jungkook. Hmm… cukup cantik juga dia pantas saja Hoseok sulit melupakannya' batin Namjoon.

Jungkook melepas genggaman tangan Hoseok. Hatinya berteriak bahwa masih mencintai namja itu dan ia sangat merindukan sosok didepannya. Tapi mulutnya berkata lain.

"Mianhae Hyung aku harus kembali bekerja dan selamat menikmati makanannya. Saya permisi." Jungkook membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Heosok dengan tatapan sendunya.

Hoseok hendak menyusul Jungkook, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Namjoon menahan lengannya. "ingat perkataan ku tadi atau kau akan menderita Seok ah" ujar Namjoon mengingatkan.

Hoseok menuruti perkataa Namjoon, ia menghempaskan bokongnya kembali dikursi. Matanya menatap rindu pada punggung Jungkook yang menjauh. Tatapannya beralih kearah cappuccino coffe yang ada di depannya. Hoseok menyeruput kopi denga nikmat membuatnya merasa tenang. Segelas kafein memang selalu membuatnya tenang setelah alkohol dan rokok tentunya. Semantara Namjoon menikmati chicken steak crispy dan ice lemon teanya dengan tenang.

.

Jungkook meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. 'astaga bagaimana ini. Pasti Hoseok hyung akan terus datang kemari' batin Jungkook takut. Ia takut jika dirinya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki itu. Ia tidak mau menjadi pengganggu dan perusak rumah tangga orang. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Air matanya jatuh, namun degan cepat Jungkook menghapusnya setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang melangkah masuk kedapur , ia tidak mau orang lain melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya orang itu telah mengetahui dirinya manangis.

"Astaga Kookie, kau menangis eoh ? siapa yang menyakitimu?" namja bermata rusa memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jelaskan padaku'.

"A… ani hyung mataku hanya kemasukan debu"

Luhan, nama namja itu menghela napas kasar, ia tahu betul jika dongsaeng kesayangannya itu habis menangis. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Jungkook ah. Ayo cerita sama Hyung, apa ini menyangkut dengan lelaki itu?" Tanya Luhan mengintimidasi Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam sebentar untuk memberikan efek tenang. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hoseok beberapa menit yang lalu, tak lupa juga Jungkook menceritakan kekhawatirannya. Luhan memperhatikan dengan serius setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Jadi begitu, lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan Kook ah?" ujar Luhan lembut.

"Aku hanya takut, jika nanti Hoseok hyung akan terus kesini hyung"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Jungkook. "hyung akan membantumu jika ia datang dan mencarimu. Kau nanti tetap diam disini atau diruang ganti pegawai agar ia tidak bisa menemukanmu. Arrachi ?"

"ta.. tapi hyung, bagaimana jika Jongin sajangnim tidak melihatku di kafe dan ia memotong gaji ku." Seru Jungkoook takut.

"Tenang saja aku yang akan bilang pada si hitam itu dan kau tinggal menuruti perintahku saja."

"Ne.. arraseo, terima kasih hyung."

Luhan tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk memeluknya. Luhan selalu menjadi tempat curhat Jungkook. Membagi kisah pahit dan manisnya pada namja rusa yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu. Luhan dan Jungkook menjadi dekat sejak Jungkook bekerja di kafe itu setahun yang lalu. Luhan merupakan sepupu Jongin yang berasal dari Cina. Mereka berdualah yang mengelola kafe itu.

"Ekhemm.. kurasa acara 'berpelukannya' ditunda dulu. Karena masih ada pesanan yang belum di antar." Ujar Sehun dingin. Ada nada cemburu saat ia menekankan kata 'berpelukan' tadi.

"Hyung.. jeongmal mianhae aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Luhan Hyung darimu." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya kearah Sehun dan mulutnya terus mengatakan kata maaf.

Sehun menatap dingin Jungkook, ia tidak merespon perkataan namja mungil itu. Luhan menyuruh Jungkook untuk kembali bekerja. Jungkook melenggang pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan Sehun dan mengantar tiga pesanan yang belum diantar.

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang, manyamankan kepalanya dipunggung tegap yang menjadi kekasihnya tiga minggu yang lalu. Sehun tak bergeming dan malah membereskan piring-piring yang baru saja selesai dicuci. Merasa tak ada respon Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hunnie. Sudah ya marahnya. Tadi itu aku Jungkook hanya sekedar curhat saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan skinship lagi padanya." Ucap Luhan dengan nada memelas.

Sehun mengabaikan Luhan dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya merapikan piring-piring yang telah selesai dicuci. Namja berwajah datar itu seperti tak merasa terganggu.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks…"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar rusanya menangis dan merasakan punggungya basah oleh air mata. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menengkupkan pipi Luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, kedua ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi kekasih imutnya itu. Sehun paling tidak bisa jika melihat orang yang dicintainya menagis.

"sstt.. uljima hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu ko."

"lalu mengapa kau mengabaikanku tadi. Kau kan sudah tau bahwa aku tidak suka diabaikan begitu."

"aku.. aku hanya cemburu saja hyung."

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat dan menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Mengusap surai hitam itu dengan sayang.

"maafkan aku Hun ah. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"ya aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan skin ship pada orang lain selain aku dan eommamu."

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun penuh cinta. "Ya aku berjanji Hun ah."

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sebelum ia kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

Suasana kafe telah sepi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 KST. Sebelum pulang Jungkook, Sehun dan Kyungsoo membereskan dan menutup kafe terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo membersihkan dan memberesakn dapur, Jungkook mengangkat dan membereskan kursi dan meja, Sehun mengepel lantai dan menutup kafe.

 _[Everybody say NO_

 _Deoneun najungiran maallo andwae_

 _Deoneun namui kkume gatyeo salji ma_

 _We roll (we roll) we roll (we roll) we roll_

 _Everybody say NO_

 _Jeongmal jigeumi animyeon andwae_

 _Ajik amugeotdo haebon ge eobtjanha_

 _We roll (we roll) we roll (we roll) we roll_

 _Everybody say NO]_

Jungkook merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Dengan segera ia menggeser tombol hijau kekanan dan menempelkannya poselnya ketelinga sebelah kanan.

"yeobosaeyo hyung"

'yeobosaeyo Jungkook ah. Apa kau sudah pulang?' Tanya Jimin diseberang sana.

"belum hyung, aku masih di kafe. Apa hyung sudah pulang?" Jungkook balik bertanya

'aku akan menjemputmu di kafe, kebetulan aku juga belum pulang.'

"tidak usah hyung aku tahu kau pasti lelah, jadi lebih baik kau pulang duluan dan beristirahat."

Jimin mendesah diseberang sana, 'tidak ada penolakan aku akan sampai di kafe sepuluh menit lagi. Tetap disitu dan jangan pergi kemana-kemana.' Ucap Jimin final.

"Ta.. tapi hyung aku.."

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab Jimin sudah menutup teleponnya. Jimin memang tipe pemaksa, ia sangat tidak suka jika permintaannya tidak dituruti. Jungkook mendesah pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Siapa yang menelponmu Kook ah."

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

"Hyung belum pulang?"

"Belum Kook. Aku akan pulang jika Sehun pulang. Tadi siapa yang menelponmu."

"ah.. itu.. itu hanya Jimin hyung."

"Jimin ? lelaki yang sering kau ceritakan padaku dan yang kemarin pagi mengantarmu kesini ?"

"Ne.. hyung"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu siapa Jimin dan Luhan juga mengetahui bahwa Jungkook tinggal satu atap bersama namja itu. "sepertinya kalau ku lihat dia menyukaimu Kook ah." Ujar Luhan dengan nada usil dan menggoda.

Deg..

Jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. "itu tidak mungkin hyung. Ia sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya jadi ia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Ujar Jungkook meyakinkan.

"Sahabat bisa jadi pacar Kook ah dan aku rasa dia juga namja baik-baik, benar kan Kookie ?"

"Ne hyung." Perkataan Luhan berhasil membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Jungkook menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Hyung aku sudah selesai ayo pulang." Ujar Sehun santai. Lelaki itu telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya 10 menit yang lalu.

"sepertinya kafe akan dikunci. Ayo kita keluar bersama-sama." Luhan berjalan duluan menggandeng tangan Sehun. Jungkook berjalan dibelakang mereka karena kunci kafe dipegang oleh Sehun, ia tidak mau jika dikunci dari luar. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkan kafe setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kookie aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai bertemu besok." Luhan meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri didepan kafe.

Jungkook merapatkan mantelnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia melirik jam 21.10 KST itu artinya sebentar lagi Jimin akan sampai. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti didepan kafe tempatnya berdiri. Seorang namja bersurai coklat turun dari mobil. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlalu lama membuat Jungkook menunggu

"Apa aku terlambat Kook ah ?"

"ani hyung. Aku baru saja keluar kafe." jawab Jungkook dengan senyum.

"Kajja, kita pulang sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." Ujar Jimin seraya menatap langit malam yang mulai mendung.

Jungkook mengusapkan kedua tangannya cepat. Udara malam kota Seoul memang sangatlah dingin. Melihat Jungkook kedinginan ia segera merangkul pudak mungil Jungkook agar namja itu tidak kedinginan lagi. Jungkook yang mendapat perlakuan demikian segera menolak, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Jimin memaksanya. Akhirnya Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil bersama Jimin yang merangkul pundaknya erat. Jimin manyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul di malam yang dingin menuju apartemennya.

.

Hoseok memukul setirnya kasar. Darahnya mendidih saat melihat adegan didepannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hoseok bersembunyi dibelakang mobil Luhan yang terparkir didepannya, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk bisa memperhatikan gerak gerik Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemui namja mungil itu setelah jam kerjanya selesai, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi. 'jadi ini alasan kau terus menghidariku dan meninggalkanku Kook ah?' batin Hoseok bertanya-tanya. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan mengemudikannya cepat. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Bar, Hoseok merasa sebotol atau dua botol wine/vodka bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

.

Taehyung terus menguap. Mata sipit bereyelinernya juga terasa berat. ia melirik jam di meja yang berada disamping sofa. Pukul 00.30 KST, rasa kantukya terus menyerangnya. Tapi Taehyung segera menepisnya agar ia bisa menunggu Hoseok pulang.

Brakk…

Kesadarannya penuh kembali saat ia mendengar pintu yang dibuka keras dan sosok yang ditunggunya hingga kantuk terus menyerangnya. Oh lihatlah istri yang baik bukan?

Taehyung segera menghampiri Hoseok untuk menyambut suaminya. Saat berada didepan Hoseok, Taehyung mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat, suaminya mabuk lagi ternyata. Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat benci dengan bau alkohol dan rokok, namun ia harus tahan dengan itu semua agar suaminya bisa nyaman. Taehyung memapah tubuh Hoseok masuk menuju kamar mereka.

"Jungkook ah apa karena lelaki itu kau pergi meninggalkanku." Hoseok terus meracau tak jelas. Ia selalu menyebut nama Jungkook saat mabuk. Taehyung merasa dadanya sakit saat suaminya terus menyebut nama Jungkook saat mabuk. 'sebegitu istimewanya kah namja itu di hatimu hyung. Apa kau benar-benar membenciku ? kapan saat itu datang hyung. Kapan kau bisa melihatku sebagai istrimu.' Taehyung menangis dalam hati.

"Apa kurangnya aku Jungkook ah. Aku lebih tampan dan tentunya lebih kaya darinya. Tapi mengapa kau pergi meniggalkanku." Taehyung memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Hoseok. Langkahnya terhenti saat Hoseok menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh tegap Heosok.

"hy.. hyung." Taehyung terlonjak kaget. Ia segera bangkit. Namun Hoseok menarik tangannya keras hingga Taehyung terjatuh lagi. Hoseok menukar posisi mejadi diatas Taehyung dan menyambar bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat mendapat perlakuan demikian dari suaminya. Ia ingin berontak, namun ia tidak bisa, karena ini merupakan kewajibanya sebagai istri meskipun Heosok dalam keadaan mabuk. Hoseok terus menjamah tubuh Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah seraya melepas semua pakaian Taehyung. Mengecup dan Memberi tanda disetiap tubuh yang dikecupnya. Tak lama kemudian kini mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan tubuh yang polos tanpa sehelai benang. Hoseok menatap Taehyung lembut. Taehyung membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Hoseok menyambar bibir Taehyung. Melumatya kasar. Taehyung memukul dada Hoseok pelan. Hoseok melepas pagutanya dan mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut.

"Jangan pergi lagi ne chagi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jungkook ah… Saranghae."

Air matanya lolos dan turun membasahi pipinya. Hatinya seperti ditusuk saat mendengar perkataan Hoseok barusan. Heosok menyelipkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Taehyung, menggigit dan menghisap hingga menghasilkan tanda disana. Taehyung terus menangis, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati semua ini. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Hoseok melebarkan kedua paha Taehyung dan memasukan junior nya kedalam hole sempit Taehyung sekali sentak.

"Arghh…" air matanya mengalir deras saat Hoseok memasukkan juniornya tanpa adanya pemanasan. Tubuhnya bagai di belah dua. Ia merasakan sakit dan penuh di bawah sana, namun rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya.

Hoseok bergerak memompa juniornya tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun. Rasa nikmat dan sakit menjadi satu. Taehyung menjerit nikmat dan mendesah saat Hoseok mempercepat genjotannya.

"ahh..ahh..ahh..ohh..hhyyungg..aakuu keeluarr.."

"shh.. ahh.. nnaddooo.. kkiitaa keeluuarr be…rsshhh.. aamaa."

Lima kali tusukan Taehyung mengeluarkan spermanya, membasahi perut dan dada Heosok.

Croott croott croot

"ahhh.."

"aahh… Juuungkoookk ahh… ahh..kku … kkeluarrhhh… ahhh."

Croot croot croot.

Hoseok mencabut juniornya dari lubang sempit Taehyung dan membaringkan tubuh lengket penuh spermanya disamping Taehyung. Matanya tertutup, seakan-akan lupa dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

Taehyung menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnyan hingga batas leher, dan tidur memunggungi suaminya. Ia Menangis lagi saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit tadi, mata sipit cantiknya kini membengkak . Taehyung merubah posisinya menghadap suaminya yang tidur telentang. Ia mendekat dan tidur di lengan Hoseok, memeluk tubuh lengket berkeringat Hoseok dan menyamankan posisinya di lengan suaminya. Taehyung tidak peduli jika pada saat nanti ia bangun Hosoek sudah menghilang, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan Hoseok dipelukannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

Hmm kayanya ratenya tambahin aja x ya, meskipun NC nya garing kaya kerupuk kaleng hehe.. aku bakal usahain supaya ff ini bisa cepet selesai dan ga ngegantung. Aku juga minta maaf sama readernim terutama fansnya J-hope kalo aku salah tulis nama realnya J-hope d ff ini. Makasih juga buat **hyemi270, YM424,** , **RyuYeks, DozhilaChika** yang udah kasih aku saran, setuju sama saran aku yang entahlah bagus apa ngga, dan kasih aku semangat buat lanjutin ff ini dengan cara nyemangatin aku lewat review/PM. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow sama favoritin ff abal-abal aku ini.

See you the new chapter guys. Gamshahamnida… anyeong… *bow* *kiss*


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Cameo :

Oh Sehun

Zhang Yixig

Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Dinginnya udara AC di dalam kamar bercat putih membangunkan seorang namja tampan yang sedang terlelap di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Eunghh…"

Heosok membuka matanya perlahan, ia mencoba mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, namun sakit yang ia dapatkan. Tubuhnya kedinginan, ia terkejut saat mendapatkan tubuhnya telanjang bersama Taehyung yang memeluknya. Bau sperma dan keringat memasuki indra penciumannya. Hosoek menengok kearah Taehyung yang tidur dalam pelukannya, sepertinya namja cantik itu tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun meski Hoseok menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah polos Taehyung yang terlelap. 'cantik' batin Hoseok. Bibirnya melengkung keatas saat matanya memperhatikan pahatan wajah Taehyung.

Deg !

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang sedang terlelap. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat wajah Jungkook terlintas di otaknya. Hoseok melepas pelukan Taehyung pelan agar Taehyung tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Hoseok menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Memungut pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai lalu keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantornya.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah gordyn di kamar bercat putih itu. Membangunkan seorang namja cantik yang tidur cukup nyenyak semalam.

"Eughh…"

Taehyung menutup wajah cantiknya menggunakan punggung tangannya menghindari cahanya matahari yang mengganggu tidurnya. Taehyung menyadari bahwa kini disebelahnya telah kosong. Bau sperma dan keringat menyapa indra penciumannya. Taehyung merasakan bagian bawahnya nyeri dan sakit, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya di kepala ranjang dengan keadaan menyender. Ia menyingkap selimutnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat cukup banyak cairan sperma yang mulai mengering dan juga adanya bercak darah.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata lolos dari mata sipitnya dan turun melewati pipinya. Ia menekuk lututnya, tak peduli jika holenya masih sakit. Otaknya memutar kejadian tadi malam saat Hoseok memperkosanya dalam keadaan mabuk dan mendesahkan nama orang lain di sela kegiatan mereka diatas ranjang dan juga saat suaminya mencapai puncak.

Taehyung menagis menumpahkan air matanya yang selama ini ia tahan terus menerus. Taehyung turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya yang berada di lantai. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Taehyung menyalakan shower dan berdiri di bawah shower yang mengalir air hangat itu. Kadang ia juga meringis saat holenya terkena air hangat yang mengalir dari shower.

Ia memegang perutnya, perasaan takut mulai muncul di benaknya. Taehyung merupakan namja spesial, ia memiliki Rahim dan bisa mengandung serta melahirkan layaknya yeoja. Taehyung takut jika salah satu sperma Hoseok bisa menembus rahimnya dan tumbuh janin di dalam perutnya. Taehyung takut jika Hoseok tidak mempercayainya dan malah menceraikannya atau lebih parahnya lagi menyuruhnya menggugurkannya. Apalagi Hoseok tidak pernah mencintainya.

Taehyung memeluk perutnya erat. Air matanya kembali turun bersamaan dengan air shower yang jatuh membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Taehyung berjanji jika dirinya hamil, ia akan menjaga bayinya meskipun Hoseok pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Jungkook meletakkan makanan yang dimasaknya untuk sarapan pagi bersama Jimin di atas meja makan. Tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut apron berwarna biru muda menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Setiap pagi Jungkook selalu membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Awalnya Jimin ingin memakai jasa pembantu rumah tangga untuk memasak dan membereskan apartemennya, namun Jungkook menolaknya. Tak lama kemudian Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan rapi khas kantornya.

"Selamat pagi Hyung." Sapa Jungkook pada Jimin yang mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Tak lupa senyum manis di wajahnya yang selalu membuat Jimin terpesona pada namja mungil itu.

"Selamat pagi Kookie." Jawab Jimin ceria.

Pagi ini Jungkook membuat roti panggang dengan selai coklat yang menjadi isinya. Serta satu gelas susu untuknya dan segelas teh untuk Jimin. Jungkook selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tak lupa juga dirinya mandi sebelum meyiapkan sarapannya.

Jimin dan Jungkook makan dengan tenang. Hanya suara mulut yang sedang mengunyah, mereka makan dengan tenang. Jimin selalu menyukai apa yang Jungkook masak. Setelah selesai mereka bersiap-siap untuk mengawali aktifitas mereka sehari-hari.

"Apa kau mau aku antar Kook ah ?"

"Tidak usah hyung aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula jarak dari kafe ke kantor cukup jauh." Ujar Jungkook santai.

"Tidak kau akan berangkat bersama ku. Kajja kita sudah telat." Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook yang sedang mengunci apartemen.

Yang ditarik tangannya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Jimin akan mengantar dan menjemput Jungkook di kafe, sejak kemarin malam Jungkook menceritakan pada dirinya bahwa dia bertemu lagi dengan Hoseok di kafe perasaan takut dan khawatir muncul di benaknya. Takut jika mereka akan menjalin hubungan kembali, meski kini Hoseok telah menikah namun itu semua tak menjamin . Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Hoseok tidak mencintai istrinya sama sekali dan khawatir jika Jungkook disakiti lagi oleh Hoseok. Namun Jimin menutupinya dengan berkata bahwa ia tidak suka dengan Hoseok. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya setuju saja, ia juga pernah merasakan seperti Jimin dan Jungkook juga tidak mau sahabatnya kembali menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya dulu.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk mengawali obrolan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiga puluh kemudian mobil Jimin telah berhenti di depan kafe tempat Jungkook bekerja.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah pulang. Arrachi ?"

"Nde.. hyung."

Jungkook menutup pintu mobil dan melangkah memasuki kafe. Jimin segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kafe menuju kantornya.

Ceklek…

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapa Jungkook pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan kursi dan meja kafe yang berantakan. Kafe akan buka sepuluh menit lagi.

"selamat pagi Kookie." Jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah cerianya dari Jungkook.

Jungkook segera masuk menuju ruang ganti karyawan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Kook ah."

"Ne hyung. Wae ?" Jungkook memutar badannya dan berjalan kearah Sehun.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengamu."

"Seseorang ? nugu ya ? apa itu Jongin sajangnim ?" Tanya Jungkook menebak-nebak.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, maldo andwae.. itu orangnya." Tangannya menunjuk pada sosok namja yang memakai hoodie berwarna abu-abu serta kupluk dikepalanya. Namja itu duduk membelakangi Sehun, Jungkook,dan Kyungsoo menatap kearah luar jendela.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa familiar pada sosok namja didepannya.

"Ya.. terima kasih hyung." Jungkook menundukan kepalanya sebagai rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekat kearah orang itu. Ia mengulurkan memegang pundak orang tersebut. Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat orang itu membalikan badannya dan menampakan wajahnya didepan Jungkook.

"Ho… Hoseok hyung. Se.. sedang apa kau disini ?"

Hoseok tersenyum, matanya memandang rindu pada sosok namja mungil didepannya.

"tentu saja mencarimu chagi." Jawab Jungkook santai.

Hoseok menarik tangan Jungkook dan menariknya menuju kursi. "Kita harus bicara Kookie. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Jungkook hanya mengikuti Hoseok, dirinya bagai terhipnotis saat ini. Hoseok menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook. Mulai dari pernikahan paksanya dengan Taehyung, tentang ia yang tidak pernah sama sekali mencintai Taehyung, serta dirinya yang akan segera menceraikan Taehyung jika Jungkook bersedia menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

"Aku mohon Kookie kembalilah padaku. Aku akan menikahimu dan aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari Seoul. Kita akan hidup bersama sampai kita mati. Aku merindukanmu Kookie dan aku juga masih tetap mencintaimu." Hoseok mencium punggung tangan Jungkook lembut. Jungkook menangis, ia sangat terharu pada kata-kata Hoseok barusan.

Ingin rasanya mulutnya berkata 'tidak', tapi hatinya terus berteriak bahwa ia sangat merindukan dan masih mencintai Hoseok.

"Ya.. ya hyung ak… aku mau. Aku.. aku juga masih mencintaimu." Ucap Jungkook final. Ia tak peduli jika Hoseok sudah menikah, ia tidak peduli jika nantinya Jimin akan marah, ia tak peduli jika nanti banyak cobaan yang lebih besar mendekati dirinya dan Hoseok. Asal Hoseok terus berada disampingnya semua akan terasa ringan.

Dari luar kafe terdapat orang suruhan Taehyung yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengabadikan momen Hoseok yang sedang merayu Jungkook untuk kembali padanya dengan kamera poselnya dan mengirim kepada Taehyung.

.

Drtt..

Drtt..

Taehyung membuka ponselnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah foto yang dikirim orang suruhannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _[Subete for you~ kotae nante~_

 _Naku te i subete wa kimi no egao no naka ni aru_

 _Choose~ hanarate ita mo kokoro doko koro wa tsunagatte ini forever kimi tto_

 _Hira hirama (hana bira no shower)_

 _Kira kira ma (taiyou mo naka)_

 _Boku wa dakishimate iru mune no naka da kimi wo zutto_

 _Hira hira ma (hana bira no shower)_

 _Kira kira ma taiyou no shita de zutto futari wa donna toki mo tsunakatte iru kara ne daijoubu.]_

Taehyung menggeser tombol hijau kekanan.

"Yeobosaeyo.."

'Yeobosaeyo sajangnim. Saya sudah mengirim fotonya dan apakah sajangnim ingin saya mencelakai orang itu?'tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu mengikuti dia dan namja itu kemanapun mereka pergi. Soal bayaran aku akan mentransfer ke rekeningmu siang ini."

'Baik sajangnim. Saya akan menjalankan apa yang anda perintahkan.'

Piip..

Taehyung menutup teleponnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Dirinya kembali menangis. Taehyung meraih foto pernikahan dirinya dan Hoseok yang berada di samping meja nakas sofa. Mengusap foto Hoseok dengan sayang.

"hikss.. hikss…" air matanya menetes tepat difoto Hoseok. Taehyung memeluk foto pernikahannya yang berukuran sedang dengan erat.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak siap jika ia Hoseok menceraikannya, ia bertekad untuk membuat Hoseok 'melihat'nya meski ia tau ini sulit dan akan memakan waktu lama. Taehyung tidak peduli ia akan terus menunggu hingga ia benar-benar lelah.

.

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian…**_

Sudah terhitung satu bulan Hoseok dan Jungkook menjalin hubungan dibelakang Taehyung dan Hoseok juga mulai jarang pulang ke rumah. Taehyung jugamasih terus mengikuti dan memantau mereka dari jauh, entah itu ia sendiri yang memantau atau menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk memantau suami dan selingkuhannya. Jungkook juga telah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Hoseok pada Jimin. Awalnya Jimin sempat kecewa dan marah dengan Jungkook. Namun Jimin tidak bisa memaksa sahabatnya meski ia menyukai…. Tidak lebih tepatnya Jimin telah mencintai sahabatnya itu. Yang terpenting bagi Jimin sekarang ialah bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum dan bahagia meski semua itu bukan untuk dirinya. Kekhawatirannya benar-benar terjadi.

Seperti saat ini, Taehyung bersembunyi di balik pohon besar memantau dua namja yang tengah duduk di depan pohon dengan mesra. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Hoseok dengan mesra yang dibalas oleh Hoseok dengan merangkul mesra Jungkook. Taehyung yang melihatnya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hyung." Panggil Jungkook lembut

"Hmm… wae chagi ?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku.?"

"Ya tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikahiku hyung?" Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Hoseok dalam.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Secepatnya Kookie. Aku akan segera menceraikan Taehyung dan menikah dengamu."

"Jinjja ?"

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut. Jungkook menutup matanya saat Hoseok mulai melumat bibir mungilnya seraya membuka mulutnya agar lidah Hoseok lebih leluasa menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Lagi lagi Taehyung menagis saat melihat adegan didepannya. Air matanya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Taehyung membalikan badannya dan pergi dari situ. Tak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya heran dan bertanya-tanya. Taehyung segera memberhentikan taksi dan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya pada supir taksi itu.

.

Taehyung memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya sering cepat lelah, kepalanya terasa pusing dan sering kali mual dan muntah di pagi hari. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa empuknya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Baru lima menit Taehyung beristirahat, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk dan seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Taehyung segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Huwekk… huwekk… huwekk…"

Taehyung memegang perutnya dan mendudukan tubuh lemasnya di closet kamar madi. Ia segera merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon dokter keluarga.

.

"Taehyung ssi apa keluhanmu ?" Tanya dokter Yixing pada Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sering terasa lelah dan juga aku sering mual muntah setiap pagi."

Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai mengambil stetoskop di tasnya untuk memeriksa Taehyung. Untuk lebih memperjelas lagi Yixing memeriksa nadi Taehyung agar ia tidak salah. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat dokter itu tersenyum.

"Apa aku tidak mengidap penyakit berbahaya dok.?" Tanya Taehyung ragu pada Yixing. Yang ditatap malah tersenyum sehingga lesung pipi nya makin kentara.

"Ani.. Taehyung ssi kau sehat-sehat saja"

"lalu mengapa dokter terus tersenyum seperti itu.?" Tanya Taehyung takut.

"Selamat Taehyung ssi didalam perutmu saat ini sudah tumbuh janin berumur satu bulan." Taehyung membulatkan matanya, terkejut akan pernyataan dokter itu.

"Be.. benarkan dok ?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya karena janin didalam perutmu cukup lemah. Kau tidak boleh stress atau melakukan pekerjaan berat dulu, karena jika sampai semua itu terjadi kau akan kehilangan bayimu."

Hatinya saat senang impian yang diharapkannya akhirnya tercapai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali dulu kerumah sakit, jika kau ingin bertanya atau butuh apa-apa kau bisa menelponku jika aku tidak sibuk." Ucap Yixing final. "Dan ini ada vitamin untuk memperkuat kandunganmu. Diminum 3x sehari setelah kau makan dan harus diminum teratur." Yixing menyerahkan beberapa vitamin pada Taehyung.

Setelah itu Taehyung mengantar Yixing hingga depan rumahnya saja. Tak lupa juga ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter berdimple itu. Taehyung menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Bayangan Hoseok yang akan menceraikannya terlintas di otak Taehyung. Matanya mulai memanas, namun Taehyung segera meggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat teringat ucapan dokter Yixing beberapa menit lalu.

Taehyung mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata.

"Hallo aegya ini eomma apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana ? jika ia tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik. Eomma akan selalu disini menjagamu, maka dari itu kau juga harus membantu eomma ne." Taehyung tersenyum meski pergerakan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya belum terasa, ia yakin bahwa bayinya telah mendengarnya.

Taehyung akan berusaha menjaga dan membesarkan bayinya seorang diri. Ia benar-benar sudah siap dengan semuanya. Lagipula Hoseok tidak mencintainya dan tentunya Hoseok tidak menginginkan bayi yang ada didalam perut Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Cameo :

Kim Minseok as Jung Minseok

Kim Jongdae as Jung Jongdae

(They're is a Hoseok/ J-hope parents)

Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Taehyung terus berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sesekali ia mengurut tengkuknya agar mempermudah untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Huwekk… huwekkk… huwekkk.."

Taehyung menyalakan keran air dan membasuh wajah pucatya. Sudah seminggu dirinya melewati morning sickness tanpa Hoseok disampingnya. Suaminya itu hanya akan pulang kerumah jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu dan mengambil barang yang tertinggal saja. Setelah itu ia tidak tahu dimana suaminya tidur dan istirahat, apakah itu di hotel atau menyewa vila di tempat lain bersama selingkuhannya itu.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan dan meneguk air mineral di dalam cangkir besarnya, ia sengaja memilih cangkir besar itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan cairannya yang terbuang pasca morning sicknessnya beberapa menit lalu. Taehyung sempat kehilangan berat badannya selama seminggu terakhir ini, karena setiap kali Taehyung makan, ia selalu memuntahkan kembali makanan itu. Tetapi Taehyung tidak peduli dengan itu semua, ia terus memaksa dirinya untuk memakan makanan apa saja, karena ia tahu bahwa bayinya butuh asupan nutrisi yang banyak agar bayinya bisa sehat dan tumbuh dengan normal.

Ting tong…

Ting tong…

Ting tong…

Taehyung berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk tamu yang datang.

Ceklek…

Seorang namja imut dengan pipi tembem seperti bakpau berdiri di depan pintu. Tak lupa senyum manisnya menghiasi wajahnya yang awet muda itu. Meski usianya hampir memasuki kepala lima.

"Minseok eomma." Sapa Taehyung pada ibu mertuanya yang datang dengan beberapa bingkisan di tangannya. "Mengapa eomma tidak memberitahuku dulu jika eomma ingin kemari, jadi aku kan bisa bangun pagi dan masak untuk eomma." Lanjutnya.

"Ini kejutan untuk mu Taehyung ah, eomma juga membawakan bingkisan untukmu." Minseok tersenyum pada menantunya itu dan memberikannya pada Taehyung, namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat wajah pucat menantunya itu.

"Astaga Taehyung ah mengapa wajahmu pucat sekali nak ? apa kau sakit." ucap Miseok seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi sang menantu.

Taehyung melepas perlahan tangan Minseok yang menangkup pipinya itu. "aku baik-baik saja eomma, mari masuk eomma cuaca diluar dingin sekali."ujar Taehyung seraya melebarkan pintu apartemennya untuk memberi jalan mertuanya masuk.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali. Dimana Hoseok ?"

"Semalam hyung tidak pulang eomma, ia bilang masih ada pekerjaan dikantor yang harus diselesaikannya." Ucap Taehyung bohong pada mertuanya. Kenyataanya suaminya itu sangat jarang pulang kerumah.

Minseok hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia mengerti akan posisi putranya sebagai CEO di perusahaan milik Jongdae, suaminya.

"Eomma mau minum apa ?"

"Eomma mau coklat panas saja Taehyung ah"

"Nde.. tunggu sebentar ne eomma."

Setelah itu Taehyung meninggalkan Minseok sendirian diruang tamu dan menuju kedapur dengan beberapa bingkisan ditangannya.

Minseok meraih remot TV yang ada di meja nakas samping sofa tempatnya duduk. Ia menyalakan TV untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu Taehyung membuat coklat panas untuknya.

Prang…

Minseok segera berlari kearah dapur untuk melihat kekacauan disana. Matanya membulat saat melihat Taehyung yang pingsan dengan pecahan gelas di samping tubuhnya. Minseok segera menghampiri menantunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu di atas lantai dapur yang dingin. Memapah tubuh mungil menantunya yang cukup berat kearah ruang tamu.

"Astaga Taehyung ah mengapa bisa seperti ini eoh ? sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? dimana anak itu, mengapa disaat istrinya sedang sakit ia malah tidak pulang ke rumah?" Minseok terus menggerutu tentang putranya. Minseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel miliknya untuk menelpon Hoseok.

Tuut…

Tuut…

Tuut…

"Aishh… kemana anak itu, mengapa ia tidak mengangkat teleponya.?"

Minseok terus menghubungi Hoseok hingga sepuluh kali, namun sepertinya putranya itu sangat 'sibuk' hingga tak bisa mengangkat teleponnya. Minseok belum juga menyerah, ia menelpon orang suruhannya untuk membantu dirinya membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit.

.

 _[Neowa naega hamkke hago itdamyeon, let's go time_

 _24 hours neowa danduri_

 _Itdamyeon achimbuteo immatchumhae_

 _Ppajil su eomneun beureonchido ha nip hae_

 _Sonjapgo neowa haetbichae mom damgeune_

 _An kkeutnae, areumdaun bamjunge_

 _Neoege gobaekhe jomyeongeun dallo hae_

 _I sumanheun ildeuri naegemareul hae_

 _Dan haruman isseumyeon ganeunghae…._

 _Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon_

 _Haruman (haruman) neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon._

"Eunghh…"

Suara dering ponsel di pagi hari membangunkan seorang namja mungil yang sedang terlelap dengan tenangnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu di meja nakas samping ranjangnya dan segera mematikannya. Sebelum meletakkan ponsel itu ke tempat semula ia sempat mengecek siapa yang menelpon ponsel kekasihnya di pagi hari.

'Eomma… 15 missed call '

Namja mungil itu segera membangunkan kekasihnya yang tertidur memeluk pinggang rampingnya itu.

"Hyung ireona… eomma mu barusan menelpon?" Jungkook mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya dengan keras.

"Eunghh… sudah biarkan saja, mungkin ia hanya ingin menanyakan kabar Taehyung saja." Jawab Hoseok dengan mata tertutupnya.

"Tapi hyung kurasa ini penting, soalnya ada sekitar 15 panggilan masuk dari eomma mu." Ujar Jungkook pelan.

Hoseok membuka matanya cepat dan segera bangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa alarm bahaya saat mendengar eommanya menelpon berulang kali. Jungkook segera memberikan ponsel kekasihnya saat ia melihat wajah Hoseok yang mulai tegang. Hoseok segera menelpon eommanya agar alarm bahaya itu tidak berbunyi.

"Yeobosaeyo eomma"

'Yeobosaeyo Hoseok ah. Dari mana saja kau, mengapa baru mengangkat telepon eomma.'

"Aku…. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah eomma, maaf tadi aku sangat sibuk makanya aku tidak sempat membuka hp" Hoseok terpaksa berbohong pada ibunya, ia tidak mau jika masalahnya semakin rumit.

'Ah syukurlah jika kau sudah pulang nak'

Hening…

Satu menit Hoseok dan Minseok saling diam, hingga telinganya mendegar percakapan ibunya dengan orang lain diseberang sana.

'maaf membuatmu menunggu lama nak, bisakah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang Hoseok ah. Istrimu masuk rumah sakit, ia pingsan didapur tadi, untunglah eomma mengunjungi rumahmu pagi ini, jika tidak eomma tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Taehyung'

"Nde eomma. Aku akan kesana sekarang"

Piipp…

"Aku harus pergi, mungkin ini akan lama, tapi jika semua sudah selesai aku akan kembali lagi kesini."

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Jungkook terus menatap Hoseok yang sedang merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin dengan tatapan sendu. Ia seperti merasakan _déjà vu_ , namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Jungkook yakin bahwa Hoseok akan kembali lagi. Sebelum Hoseok pergi, ia mengecup dahi Jungkook dengan sayang.

Semanjak Jungkook menerima Hoseok kembali, ia tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen Jimin. Jungkook tinggal di apartemen yang berada di dekat tempatnya bekerja, tentunya semua itu Hoseok lah yang membayarnya. Setiap hari Hoseok selalu pulang ke apartemen Jungkook. Tak jarang pula mereka melewati malam panas setiap harinya, dan inilah alasan Hoseok jarang pulang. Hey,,, Jung Hoseok sadarlah bahwa istrimu sedang mengandung darah dagingmu saat ini.

Meski Jungkook tidak lagi tinggal dengan Jimin, persahabatan mereka masih terus berjalan, sama seperti perasaan Jimin pada Jungkook yang tetap berjalan. Setiap harinya di jam makan siang Jimin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kafe tempat Jungkook bekerja.

Jungkook turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah ringisan kecil akibat sakit di holenya karena Hoseok menyerangnya kasar semalam.

Jungkook menutup pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalam bathup kosong. Tangannya terulur untuk menyalakan air hangat. Jungkook mendesah saat air hangat mulai memenuhi bathup itu dan menyentuh kulit serta holenya yang masih terasa perih. Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kapala bathup, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Otaknya memikirkan kekasihnya, Jungkook takut jika Hoseok akan jatuh cinta kepada istinya dan meninggalkannya serta pernyataan cinta Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu yang membuat pikirannya kacau saat ini.

 **Flashback on**

 **Jungkook membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat pesanan chicken steak dan lemon tea dengan hati-hati ke meja nomor 5, tak perlu mencarinya lagi karena ia sudah hafal siapa yang menempati kursi tersebut.**

" **Selamat menikmati."**

 **Jungkook meletakkan pesanan itu di atas meja. Tak lupa senyum manisnya yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.**

" **Jungkook ah. Aku ingin bicara padamu, bisakah kau menemani aku makan sebentar."**

 **Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Jimin yang melihat tingkah Jungkook segara membuka mulutnya.**

" **Aku sudah meminta izin kepada Jongin, jadi kau tenang saja."**

 **Jungkook hanya menggumam dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jungkook mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang ada di depan Jimin.**

 **Jimin dan Jongin merupakan teman baik. Mereka telah berteman lama sejak mereka kuliah dulu. Jimin juga yang menawarkan Jungkook untuk bekerja disini.**

 **Skip…**

 **Jimin telah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Matanya beralih pada Jungkook yang sedang memandang keluar jendela.**

" **Ekhemmm…"**

 **Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin.**

" **Baiklah aku akan langsung mengatakannya"**

 **Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah Jimin. "Apa maksudmu hyung. Tadi kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, memangnya kau ingin mengataka apa?"**

 **Jimin memegang tangan Jungkook yang ada di depannya, meremasnya lembut. "Saranghae Jungkook ah." Ucap Jimin tenang dan santai.**

 **Jungkook melepaskan tangannya reflex dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook merasakan jantungnya terus berdetak saat Jimin mengatakannya dan perasaannya yang mulai menghangat, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis itu semua.**

" **Aku tau kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui nya. Aku tidak bisa terus memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama dan Aku tidak akan memaksamu Jungkook ah."**

 **Jungkook hanya diam saat mendengar Jimin berkata demikian.**

 **1 menit**

 **2 menit**

 **5 menit**

 **Hening..**

 **Jungkook masih diam mematung ditempatnya, perasaan menjadi tak menentu saat ini.**

" **Aku pergi dulu Jungkook ah dan perlu kau ketahui lagi. Aku akan setia menunggumu hingga Hoseok menceraikan istrinya dan ia jadi menikahimu."**

 **Jimin membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan manuju pintu keluar meninggalan Jungkook yang masih diam mematung ditempat.**

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Bunyi sepatu fantofel dan lantai yang beradu menjadi backsound di koridor rumah sakit yang tampak sepi, hingga ia sampai diruangan yang telah diberitahu ibunya lewat sms beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ceklek..

Dua orang yang berada diruangan itu kompak menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Eomma" sapa Hoseok pada lelaki manis dengan pipi chuby yang duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ibunya.

Minseok yang melihat putranya sudah berada dihadapannya segera menarik telinga putranya itu.

"Kau.. dari mana saja kau selama ini. istri sedang hamil bukannya pulang malah pergi kekantor."

"Aww… eomma appo."

"Eomma.. sudah berhenti , hyung masih lelah, aku yakin ia lembur semalam hingga tidak bisa pulang." Bela Taehyung yang tak tega melihat sumainya diperlakukan kasar oleh mertuanya.

"aww… sshh" Hoseok memegang telinganya yang memerah.

"Biarkan saja Taehyung ah, ini hukuman untuknya yang meninggalkan dirimu sendirian dirumah, apalagi kau sedang hamil, eomma khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan cucu eomma."

"MWO ! Taehyung hamil ? bagaimana bisa, dia itukan namja eomma."

Minseok yang mencubit pinggang anaknya keras. Ia sangat sebal dengan tingkah putranya yang selalu teriak saat mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Eomma geumanhae.. ini semua salahku. Aku belum sempat memberitahu hyung, jadi aku mohon jangan terus menyalakan Hoseok hyung, ia tidak bersalah eomma." Ucap Taehyung memelas.

"baiklah karena Hoseok sudah disini eomma akan pulang dan kau Jung Hoseok. Kau tidak boleh pergi, kau harus disini menemani istrimu hingga ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Soal pekerjaanmu di kantor eomma akan meminta sekretaris Kim untuk membereskannya."

"Tidak usah eomma kau bisa menelpon adikku Chanhyun untuk menemani…"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Aku akan menelpon suamimu setiap dua jam sekali untuk memastikannya tetap berada disini. Aku pergi dulu."

Ceklek…

Sepeninggal Minseok dua makhluk sesama jenis itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seperti Hoseok saat ini. ia terus memikirkan kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat ia memperkosa Taehyung dalam keadaan mabuk. Taehyung mulai khawatir jika Hoseok menyuruhnya untuk melenyapkan janin yang ada didalam perutnya itu.

Hoseok menghampiri Taehyung dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam Taehyung yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berapa usianya?"

"…"

"Berapa usianya Kim Taehyung?!" bentak Hoseok pada Taehyung yang enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"sa.. satu bulan hyung." Ucap Taehyung bergetar, ia sangat takut jika Hoseok akan membunuh bayinya saat itu juga.

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai. 'satu bulan, berarti bayi itu…' Hoseok berkata dalam hati. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkan bayi ini hyung. Jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya aku akan merawatnya sendiri dan aku akan segera mengirimkanmu surat cerai setelah bayi ini lahir." Ujar Taehyung tenang dan tegas.

Hoseok masih diam. Haruskah ia menceraikan Taehyung atau menikahi Jungkook secepatnya dan menjadikannya yang kedua ? dua pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi pikiran Hoseok.

"Pergilah hyung aku akan baik-baik saja disini, aku juga bisa meminta Chanhyun untuk menemaniku disini."

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok kearah Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa merindukan senyuman itu.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli sarapan."

"Ne.. hyung jika kau ingin langsung pulang pergilah. Aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan eomma."

Hoseok segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa menjawab perkataan Taehyung barusan.

Taehyung menatap pintu dengan tatapan sendu. "Gwaenchanayo aegya, eomma akan terus disini menjagamu. Eomma tidak sabar untuk melihatmu, maka dari itu cepat lah tumbuh dan keluar dari sini, kau akan melihat indahnya dunia luar" Tangannya mengusap perut ratanya dengan sayang. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis. Ia terus membayangkan bagaimana wajah anaknya jika sudah lahir nanti. Apakah itu akan mirip dengannya atau dengan Hoseok ?

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE/END

Huwaaa… sumpah deh makin gajelas aja ini ff. Sebelumnya aku juga makasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff amatir aku ini dan terus kasih semangat ke aku, jujur aku sempet punya pikiran buat hiatus/ gamau lanjutin ini ff lagi gegara kemaren stress mikirin UTS dan tugas kampus dari awal masuk ampe sekarang yang ga kelar-kelar . Aku juga minta maaf kalo banyak typo disini atau di chapter sebelumnya. Buat fansnya J-hope jangan benci J-hope ya, dy ga salah apa-apa ko, ini semua salah aku. Aku yang buat perannya J-hope kaya gini.

Sebenernya sih waktu awal bkin ff ini aku mau pake cast pairnya KrisTao klo ga Chanbaek, secara aku ini kan Exo l hehe… #etdahhmalahcurhat….. tapi karena udah terlanjur ya gpp la lanjut aja, lagian juga bnyak juga ko yang ngeship sama VHope & MinKook.

Ok segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Kalo misalnya readers punya saran, masukan, atau mau nanya lebih lanjut bisa langsung aja PC/PM ke aku ya heheh.

See you to next chapter, Gomapseumnida…. Anyeong *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Cameo :

Park Chanhyun as Kim Chanhyun

(he's Taehyung sister)

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering singkat menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Taehyung meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap layar ponselnya dan membuka isi dari pesan tersebut.

 _ **From : Hoseok hyung**_

 _ **Taehyung ah maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Jika eomma menanyakan aku bilang saja begitu. Kemungkinan aku akan kembali besok pagi dan aku juga sudah menghubungi Chanhyun untuk menemanimu dirumah sakit.**_

Taehyung menghela napas cepat. Berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya. Taehyung kembali meletakkan ponselnya ketempat semula. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Menggenggam ujung selimutnya erat. Air mata kembali lolos dari mata cantiknya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hyung jeongmal bogoshipeo… hiks… hiks.."

Biasanya Taehyung tidak pernah seperti ini saat merindukan seseorang. Namun entah mengapa ia menginginkan Hoseok disini menemaninya.

"Kau juga merindukan appa mu eoh ?" Tangannya terangkat mengusap perut ratanya seolah-seolah bayi mungil yang ada didalam perutnya itu bisa menjawabnya.

"Eomma juga sayang, tapi kau harus sabar menunggu sampai besok pagi karena appamu saat ini sedang bekerja. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak didalam sini dan jadilah anak baik. Arrachi…" Taehyung memeluk perutnya erat agar bayinya bisa tenang dan tidak terus-terusan meminta sang ayah agar cepat kemari.

Ceklek…

Dengan gerakan cepat Taehyung menghapus air matanya agar seseorang tidak tahu jika dirinya sedang menangis. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam SHS berjalan kearahnya.

"Oppa gwaenchanayo?" seru Chanhyun seraya meletakkan puggung tangannya di dahi Taehyung.

"Ya ! jangan berlebihan Kim Chanhyun aku tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya sedikit pusing saja" Taehyung menepis pelan tangan adiknya.

"Tapi oppa wajahmu pucat sekali dan lihatlah tubuhmu sangat kurus." Chanhyung menatap nanar pada pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang berada diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya serta wajahnya yang tirus. Taehyung menarik tangannya cepat agar adik nya tidak mengintrogasinya lebih dalam.

"Kau mengapa bisa ada disini, bukankah ini masih jam sekolah ? apa kau membolos ?" Tanya Taehyung menyelidik.

Chanhyun menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Ani.. mana mungkin anak rajin seperti aku membolos. Tadi Hoseok oppa menjemputku disekolah dan ia juga yang mengizinkanku pada guru agar bisa menemani mu disini."

Taehyung terdiam saat mendengarkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut adikknya. Entah mengapa ia menginginkan Hoseok disini sekarang. Tangannya melingkar lagi di perut ratanya dan mengusapnya pelan. Mungkin saja jika bayinya sudah lahir, anak itu akan terus menangis karena merindukan ayahnya.

Chanhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat raut wajah Taehyun yang berubah. "Oppa apa kau baik-baik saja, mengapa tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahmu jadi berubah begitu ?"

"A… aniyo aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedikit mual."

"Apa ini karena Hoseok oppa ?" ucap Chanhyun datar.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya kembali tumpah, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menahannya lagi. Chanhyun mengusap lengan kakaknya pelan agar memberikan efek tenang.

"ulljima oppa aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Berhentilah untuk terus memikirkan Hoseok oppa. Apa kau tidak menyayangi aegya mu itu eoh ?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Chanhyun, menatap manik mata yang persis seperti mata miliknya dengan sendu. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memeluknya. Chanhyun sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Taehyung selalu menceritakan segalanya pada adiknya, termasuk tentang Hoseok yang selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar padanya serta Hoseok yang jarang pulang kerumah karena menemui selingkuhannya itu. Chanhyun juga megetahui jika kakaknya hamil meski dengan cara yang cukup menyakitkan.

* * *

 _Hoseok terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari padang rumput yang luas. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari jalan itu._

" _APA ADA ORANG DISINI?" seru Hoseok keras hingga suaranya menimbulkan gema._

" _HEYY… APA ADA ORANG DISINI." Hoseok terus mengulang hingga suaranya serak._

 _Hoseok menjatuhkan lututnya ketanah, napasnya terengah-engah hingga menimbulkan gerakan naik turun di dada bidangnya,_

" _oekk.. oekk… hikss.. hiks…"_

 _Hoseok berdiri dari tempatnya saat ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah depan tempatnya berdiri. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Hah.. tidak mungkin ada bayi di padang rumput yang luas dan liar ini." Ucap Hoseok yakin._

 _Hoseok meneruskan kembali langkahnya yang tertunda, namun suara tangisan bayi itu makin jelas ditelinganya. Akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan mencarinya. Hoseok mencari kesana kemari asal suara tersebut. Saat merasa bahwa suara itu makin mendekat Hoseok berjalan cepat kearah asal suara. Matanya membulat saat ia menemukan bayi perempuan yang ada didalam keranjang. Hoseok mendekati keranjang tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat bayi perempuan yang sekilas mirip dengannya tengah bergerak gelisah didalam keranjang itu. Hoseok mengangkat bayi itu dan menggendongnya degan hati-hati._

" _Shhtt… ulljima ne ahjussi akan melindungimu disini."_

 _Bayi itu langsung diam saat Hoseok mengucapkan kata-kata penenang itu barusan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya berbinar cerah saat ia berhasil menemukan jalan keluar dari padang rumput yang luas tersebut._

" _Hukks… hukss.. oekk… oekk.. oekk…"_

 _Hoseok sedikit kewalahan saat bayi itu kembali menangis. Ia mengguncangkan sedikit gendongannya agar bayi itu bisa tenang._

" _Sshhtt.. lihat kita sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya. Berhentilah menangis ahjussi akan membawamu pada ibumu."_

" _Hukss.. appa !"_

 _Hoseok tersentak saat bayi itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'appa' dengan jelas dan tidak ada logat cadel khas bayi pada umumnya ketika memanggil ayah mereka. Jika diperhatikan bayi itu seperti baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _K..kau memanggilku appa ?" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada bergetar._

" _Ya.. karena kau adalah appa ku." Bayi itu manatap Hoseok tajam. Yang di tatap mendadak menjadi ciut. 'astaga… mata ini.." batin Hoseok terkejut saat melihat manik mata bayi itu yang sama persis seperti miliknya saat menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan menusuk._

" _Ka.. kau bisa bicara" ucap Hoseok terbata-bata._

" _Waeyo appa? Wae ? mengapa kau tidak mau menuruti perkataan halmeoni di rumah sakit untuk menemani eomma disana. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu didalam sana." Hoseok tercengang saat mendengar bayi itu berbicara. "Kau juga sudah membuat eomma terus tertekan atas kelakuanmu dan hampir membuatku mati didalam sana. Mengapa kau melakukan itu appa, apa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku ? KENAPA?"_

 _Hoseok melempar bayi itu dengan reflex saking terkejutya. Benarkah ia hampir membunuh darah dagingnyaitu ?. Bukannya jatuh ketanah tetapi bayi itu malah menghilang dari pandangannya. Hoseok semakin terkejut saat melihat kejadian yang mustahil terjadi barusan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat didepannya kini hanya ada padang rumput yang luas kembali dan bukan jalan keluar yang dilihatnya tadi saat menemukan bayi itu._

" _TIDAKKKKK !"'_

* * *

"TIDAAKKK"

Jungkook terbangun saat mendengar kekasihnya berteriak. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Hoseok keras.

"Hyung… hyung… ireona"

Hoseok membuka matanya cepat. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis melakukan lari marathon berpuluh-puluh meter. Jungkook meraih gelas berisi air minum yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan memberikannya pada Hoseok.

"Gwaenchana ?"

Hoseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menghabiskan minuman yang diberikan pada Jungkook dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Pergi ? kemana ? ini hampir pagi hyung ? lebih baik kau pergi ketika matahari sudah terbit."

"Tidak Kook ah. Aku tidak bisa. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Hoseok bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja rias Jungkook. Namja mungil itu menatap sendu pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh sang kekasih. Dadanya terasa sesak saat Hoseok mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannnya dalam keheningan pagi buta yang dingin ini.

.

Hoseok menatap bangunan kokoh rumah sakit didepannya dengan tatapan malas. Kakinya melangkah perlahan memasuki rumah sakit tersebut.

1 langkah

2 langkah

3 langkah

4 langkah

5 langkah

"tidak itu semua tidak mungkin. Aku tak pernah mencintainya dan bisa saja bayi itu bukan anakku"

Hoseok memutar balik tubuhnya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di lobby rumah sakit. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Tak mempedulikan lagi mimpi yang baru saja mendatanginya beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

Hoseok menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan. Matanya menyusuri sekeliling rumahnya yang sepi dan tampak rapi. Bayangan Taehyung yang tersenyum saat menyambut kedatangannya kini tercetak jelas di otaknya. Hoseok menepis bayangan itu segera dan melangkah menuju kamarya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat foto pernikahannya dan Taehyung terbingkai sempurna berada di meja ruang tamu. Hoseok berjalan mendekati foto itu dan mengangkatnya. Ia menarik sebelah bibirnya saat melihat foto Taehyung yang tersenyum cantik di foto itu.

"Kau itu cantik dan juga baik dan aku yakin banyak pria diluar sana yang menyukaimu atau bahkan mencintaimu tetapi mengapa kau malah bertahan untuk tetap menjadi istriku dan malah mencintaiku sedangkan aku saja tidak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Kau memang bodoh Kim Taehyung"

Hoseok meletakkan kembali foto itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirhat dan menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk yang cukup konyol itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE/END/IGNORE.

Huwaa… I'm almost be the ARMY cause this ff *ekhmm… ok abaikan yg tadi.

Ya aku rasa gaada yg perlu aku omongin lagi kali ini tapi aku mau ngucapin makasih buat para readers yang setia review + kasih semangat ke aku dari chap 1 ampe sekarang. Maaf juga kalo updatenya lama soalnya tugas2 ku baru aja selesai kmren dan semoga aja kali ini dosen ga ngasih tugas yang aneh-aneh lagi yang bisa ngehalangin aku buat lanjut.

Thanks for **JeonJeonzKim** atas undangannya di grup Line 'FFN'. Buat readers yg mau gabung ke grup ini bisa kirim id line nya ke PM aku ya, nnti aku tambahin.

Just call me Yoon Ji/ Yoon ah/ Yoon ie. Kalo manggil thor atau apalah itu ngerasa risih aja gitu apalagi ff2 buatan aku masih jauh dari kata sempurna/bagus *wkwkwk lu kira kata pengantar makalah :D.

See you the next chapter guys.. anyeong….


	6. Chapter 6

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Cameo :

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyesap Vanila Latte nya dengan hikmat. Menikmati bagaimana kafein itu menyapa lidahnya lembut dan turun melewati tenggorokannya.

"Jadi bagaimana ? apa kau sudah mengatakannya ?"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya menikmati Vanila Lattenya itu, meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja. Kepalanya mendongak menghadap Kim Jongin, sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu dengan intens. Jimin tersenyum lembut yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah… ia belum menjawabnya. Bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau sudah mulai pendekatan dengan koki itu?"

"Ya sedang dalam proses." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap keluar jendela.

"Tetapi sepertinya ia masih memiliki hubungan dengan kekasihnya."

Jongin meraih espresso nya yang tinggal setengah diatas meja. Menyesapnya sedikit dan beralih menatap Jimin.

"Kau bisa merebutnya kembali. Bukankah kau menceritakan padaku bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah memiliki istri."

Jimin terdiam sejeanak. Yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya juga. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti Hoseok jatuh cinta pada istrinya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Lalu melihat mata Jungkook yang sembab dan bengkak setiap harinya.

"Kurasa kau benar juga Jongin ah, tapi…"

"Apa ? kau takut jika ia tidak mencintaimu. Kalian sudah berteman lama. Aku yakin jika ia juga menyukaimu. Bukankah cinta datang karena terbiasa." Ucap Jongin menyakinkan Jimin.

"Baiklah kurasa tak salah jika mencobanya."

.

Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari membaca setiap deretan huruf dan angka yang memenuhi kertas putih itu. Lalu membubuhkan tinta hitam di kolom khusus tanda tangan.

"Baiklah. Besok kau atur acara rapat kerja sama kita dengan CEO dari Park Inc. Pastikan semuanya berjalan lancar." Hoseok meletakkan bolpoinnya diatas meja dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Baik sajangnim akan saya laksanakan."

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

"Nde sajangnim saya permisi."

Setelah sekretarisnya keluar, Hoseok merapikan meja kerjanya yang berantakan oleh berkas-berkas penting dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Hoseok berjalan melewati koridor kantornya yang tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa karyawannya yang masih lembur dan dua orang satpam yang sekedar menyapanya.

Pada saat Hoseok akan membuka pintu mobilnya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **From : Kookie**_

 _ **Hyung, kau tidak usah menjemputku di kafe malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu di apartemen.**_

Hoseok tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa malam ini ia akan pergi kencan bersama namjachingunya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama orang yang dicintanya. Melepas penat dari pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk setiap harinya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya kembali dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Pada saat ia akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _ **From : Eomma**_

 _ **Hari ini Taehyung pulang dari rumah sakit. Eomma minta tolong padamu untuk menjemputnya malam ini.**_

Hoseok mendecakkan mulutnya kesal saat membaca pesan dari ibunya itu.

 _ **To : Eomma**_

 _ **Maaf eomma aku tidak bisa. Masih ada rapat penting yang harus aku hadiri. Mungkin aku akan menelpon Chanhyun untuk menjemputnya.**_

Send..

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _ **From : Eomma**_

 _ **Tidak. Jangan ganggu Chanhyun. Baekhyun bilang ia sedang belajar untuk ulangan besok. Cepat jemput Taehyung sekarang atau kau akan tau akibatnya bila membantah eomma.**_

Hoseok mendengus kesal membaca balasan pesan dari ibunya. Ia melirik jam yang tertera di ponselnya. "Huh.. baiklah kurasa waktunya tidak akan lama."

Hoseok menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan setir mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan pakaian dan barang-barang Taehyung kedalam koper berukuran sedang. Hari ini putranya sudah di bolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya duduk di atas ranjang sambil menatap bosan ibunya yang terus mondar-mandir memasukan pakaian dan barangnya yang sedikit kedalam koper. Baekhyun membuka kembali koper Taehyung yang sudah siap untuk dibawa. Memeriksa barang-barang apa saja yang kurang.

"Sudahlah eomma. Aku bisa mengeceknya lagi nanti sebelum pulang. Lebih baik eomma pulang saja kerumah. Bukankah Chanhyun sedang belajar untuk ulangan, bagaimana jika nanti Jackson dan Jesper bertengkar lalu mengganggu konsentrasi Chanhyun ?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memeriksa koper putranya. Kepalanya menoleh menatap anaknya yang sedang duduk tenang diatas ranjang.

"Ya ! Kau mengusir eomma eoh ?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Taehyung tersentak saat mendengar omelan tiba-tiba ibunya itu. "Bu.. bukan begitu eomma, hanya saja aku tidak mau jika eomma terlalu lelah." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

Pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai aktor dan model, membuat laki-laki yang melahirkannya memerlukan tenaga ekstra agar ibunya tidak cepat lelah dan sakit. Mengingat usia Baekhyun sudah tidak muda lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah Taehyung dan memeluk putranya. Mencium puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Eomma tidak akan pernah lelah jika itu menyangkut dengan kalian. Bahkan eomma rela jika harus meninggalkan pekerjaan eomma agar bisa selalu dekat dengan kalian." Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencium kedua mata anaknya yang nyaris basah oleh air mata.

 _[ Nan docheul olryeo kkeutkkaji barame nal shidgo oh oh oh~_

 _Gichireojin sumyeonye yodongeul jaewo_

 _Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie ttaeun dal_

 _Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful black pearl_

 _Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie ttaeun dal_

 _Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful black pearl_

"Yeobosaeyo"

"…"

"Aishh… nde eomma akan pulang sekarang. Pastikan adik-adikmu itu tidak menghancurkan rumah."

"…"

Pip…

"Taehyung ah maaf eomma tidak bisa menemanimu hingga Hoseok datang. Jesper dan Jackson ribut lagi. Eomma khawatir jika kedua adikmu itu akan menghancurkan rumah. Apalagi appa sedang tidak ada dirumah dan bibi Jung juga sedang pulang ke Busan."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup pipi ibunya. "Tak apa eomma, aku yakin sebentar lagi Hoseok hyung akan sampai."

Baekhyun meneliti penampilan anaknya yang jauh dari kata baik. Tubuhnya kurus, wajah pucat, serta pipinya yang tirus berbanding jauh dengan keadaannya dulu saat ia masih berada dalam asuhannya. Air mata perlahan turun membasahi mata sipit bereyelinernya.

"Hiks.. mian, eomma tidak bisa selalu berada disampingmu hiks… jaga selalu kesehatanmu dan bayi yang ada didalam kandunganmu.. hiks.. saranghae nae aegya… hikss.."

"Nado eomma." Taehyung memeluk ibunya, mengusap lembut punggung mungil lelaki yang membesarkannya selama dua puluh tiga tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun sangat sedih saat mengetahui keadaan anaknya dari dokter. Rasanya ia ingin memisahkan anaknya dengan lelaki itu, namun saat mengetahui anaknya terlanjur mencintai lelaki itu dan berkata bahwa ia bahagia, Baekhyun mengurungkan kembali niatnya itu. 'Ya tuhan berikanlah kebahagiaan pada anak dan cucuku. Sadarkanlah mereka yang telah menyakiti anakku ini' do'a Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi dan mata cantiknya.

"Baiklah eomma pulang dulu ne, ingat pesan eomma tadi."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Baekhyun berpamitan pada anaknya dan pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaris hancur oleh kedua putra kembarnya itu.

.

Hoseok berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Matanya terus melirik jam tangannya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di saku celana kerjanya. Mengetik sebuah pesan kepada kekasihnya bahwa ia akan datang terlabat.

Ceklek…

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu.

Deg.. !

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Taehyung tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Apa semua sudah siap ?" Tanya Hoseok dingin guna menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya, menarik kopernya yang berada di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Grep..

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat Hoseok mengambil alih kopernya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa." ucap Hoseok dingin.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan berjalan dibelakang Hoseok. Meninggalkan ruangan perawatannya itu.

Hoseok membuka pintu belakang mobil dan meletakkan koper Taehyung di jok belakang. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sudah menempati jok depan samping kemudi sedari mereka berdua tiba di parkiran.

Bugh..

Hoseok menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan parkiran. Selama perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam, tidak memiliki minat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hoseok sibuk menyetir sedangkan Taehyung sibuk memandang kearah luar jendela. Mereka tetap bertahan seperti itu hingga mobil memasuki kawasan rumah mereka.

"Tak usah menungguku, tidur saja duluan, malam ini aku ada rapat penting dan akan pulang larut malam."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat dan turun dari mobil. Mengambil kopernya yang terletak di jok belakang sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Setelah Taehyung memasuki rumah. Hoseok kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian (lagi) dirumah megahnya itu.

Dari arah dalam seorang lelaki cantik memperhatikan mobil Hoseok yang berjalan menuju gerbang dengan tatapan sendu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Taehyung mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Perkataan dokter Yixing mengenai kandungannya kembali terngiang di telinganya.

" _Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya karena janin didalam perutmu cukup lemah. Kau tidak boleh stress atau melakukan pekerjaan berat dulu, karena jika sampai semua itu terjadi kau akan kehilangan bayimu."_

'Apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja' batin Taehyung bimbang seraya mengusap perutnya lembut.

.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya imut saat dirinya tak menemukan acara TV yang bagus guna menghilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu sang kekasih datang. Ibu jarinya terus bergerak menekan tombol remot.

Ting tong..

Wajahnya kembali cerah saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jungkook branjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ceklek..

Senyum di wajahnya hilang saat mengetahui siapa yang memencet bel apartemennya.

"Jimin hyung."

Jimin memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook yang rapi dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Hai.. apa aku mengganggumu ?" Tanya Jimin gugup. 'tenang Jimin, rileks ini baru permulaan' batin Jimin menyemangati dirinya.

"Ani hyung, tapi aku akan pergi keluar beberapa menit lagi."

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"Jangan hyung."

Jimin terkejut saat Jungkook menarik lengannya cukup keras, ia menahan tubuhnya menggunakan lengan kekarnya agar dirinya tidak bertabrakan dengan tubuh mungil Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Jimin hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, bahkan mereka berdua bisa mendengar detakan jantung masing-masing. Jimin memperhatikan pahatan wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sempurna di matanya. Dari mulai dahi, mata, hidung, dan yang terakhir bibir mungil merah jambu nya yang selalu membuat Jimin penasaran ingin mencobanya. Jimin memajukan wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Jungkook menutup matanya saat merasakan nafas Jimin menyapa kulit mulus wajahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Jungkook mengintip dengan sebelah matanya saat ia tidak merasakan bibir Jimin yang akan mencium nya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya merona malu. Hal serupa terjadi terhadap Jimin.

"Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku melakukannya." Ucap Jimin pelan. Ada sedikit nada malu dalam bicaranya.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu saat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Jimin.

Jimin mengusak kepala Jungkook pelan dan tersenyum saat melihat pipi sahabatnya yang merona. Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Perasaan nyaman menjalar dalam hatinya, ingin rasanya ia terus merasakan usakan tangan Jimin dikepalanya.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Jungkook membuka matanya saat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat kedua kalinya. Ia merasakan detakan yang berbeda kali ini. Detakan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Hoseok.

'mungkinkah aku menyukainya?' Tanya Jungkook bingung dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE


	7. Chapter 7

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Click..

Click..

Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya saat mengunci mobilnya yang terparkir manis di parkiran apartemen Jungkook. Kaki nya melangkah memasuki apartemen mewah itu. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol lift menuju lantai lima apartemen.

Drtt..

Drtt..

 _ **From : Eomma**_

 _ **Apa kau sudah menjemputnya ?**_

Hoseok mendecakkan mulutnya sebal.

"aish.. sebenarnya yang anak kandungnya itu aku atau dia sih, mengapa eomma lebih menyayanginya ketimbang diriku." Gerutunya kesal.

Hoseok hanya mengetik 'ya' dan mengirim pesan singkat itu kepada eommanya. Setelah itu Hoseok mematikan ponselnyadan memasukkan ponselnya itu kedalam saku celananya.

Ting..

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift yang sepi dan kosong. Menekan kembali tombol lift itu dan pintu lift pun tertutup. Hoseok berdiri menyender di dinding lift, menunggu lift itu mengantarnya ke tempat tujuannya.

.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli. Ia mencubit hidung Jungkook keras hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ya! Hyung appo." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil mengusap hidungnya yang merah akibat ulah Jimin tadi. Tangannya terangkat memukul pundak kanan Jimin.

Greb..

Deg !

Jungkook tersentak saat tangan mungilnya di genggam oleh tangan Jimin. Lagi-lagi jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

"ekhemm.."

Kedua insan sesama jenis itu menoleh ke asal suara. Mata Jungkook terbelalak saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera menepis tangan Jimin.

Jimin menatap datar Hoseok. Memperhatikan penampilan 'kekasih sahabatnya' dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Hyu… hyung i.. ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Ucap Jungkook gemetar.

Hoseok menatap datar Jungkook. Biasanya ia akan cemburu bila kekasihnya di sentuh oleh orang lain. Tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

"Hmm.. arraseo. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah." Hoseok membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap punggung tegapnya yang menjauh dengan rasa takut.

"Mianhae Kook ah."

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku akan menjelaskannya setelah ini." Jungkook tersenyum dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan 'semua akan baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang ditakuti'.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu hyung. Hoseok hyung sudah menungguku di bawah."

Jimin hanya menanggukan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Jungkook berjalan menuju parkiran meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu apartemennya.

"aku bahkan menginginkan semua tidak baik-baik saja."

.

Hoseok menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran kursi kemudi. Tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya yang tidak merasakan sesak sama sekali akibat kejadian didepan apartemen Jungkook tadi.

Bruk..

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat mendengar pintu mobilnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah senyum manis namjachingunya.

"Hyung yang tadi itu.."

Cup..

Jungkook membelalakan matanya saat bibir Hoseok mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba. "Gwaenchana, asal ia tidak 'menyentuh' milikku lebih jauh, aku tidak akan marah." Pipinya merona hebat saat Hoseok memberi penekanan pada kata 'menyentuh'. Hoseok terkekeh melihat pipi imut Jungkook yang merona karena perkataannya barusan. Ia mengusak puncak kepala Jungkook pelan. "Kajja… aku berencana mengajakmu ke bioskop malam ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan chagi ?" lanjutnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Hoseok menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan parkiran menuju tempat tujuannya bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Untuk di chapter ini maaf kalo kependekan, banyak typo, alur ga jelas, mengecewakan, dan ga nampilin Taehyung dan cameo lain disini. Sekali lagi Yoon Ji mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat readers yang masih mau baca, follow/fav, review ff absurd aku ini, terutama buat SR ( _silent reader_ ). Di chapter depan aku akan berusaha bkin yang terbaik dan ngga mengecewakan kaya di chapter ini.

See you the next chapter. Anyeong *bow*


	8. Chapter 8

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 _4 month later_

Taehyung mengusap perutnya yang membesar dengan sayang. Merasakan pergerakan kecil janin yang ada di dalam perutnya seakan-akan merespon usapannya itu. Matanya fokus kedepan pada TV yang menyala menampilkan sebuah iklan es krim.

"Uh… aku mau es krim."

Taehyung meraih ponselnya yang terletak di samping tubuhnya. Menyentuh nomor 1 pada papan tombol di layar ponselnya. Pada saat ia akan menyentuh tombol panggil, Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Ah… sepertinya Hoseok hyung sedang sibuk sekarang. Lebih baik aku beli sendiri saja."

Taehyung mematikan TV dan beranjak dari sofa. Kaki nya melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping tangga. Sebenarnya kamar Taehyung berada di lantai dua, namun semenjak dirinya dinyatakan hamil. Taehyung memilih pindah kekamar tamu yang berada di lantai bawah. Ia tidak mau terlalu lelah menaiki tangga rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang. Untuk orang normal mungkin itu hal yang biasa. Tetapi tidak untuk ibu hamil seperti Taehyung. Meski kandungannya sudah menginjak usia ke lima, tetapi kandungannya masih dibilang lemah. Salah satu penyebabnya ialah suaminya sendiri, Jung Hoseok. Padahal Taehyung merupakan orang yang rajin dan penurut. Ia selalu mengkuti saran dari dokter kandugannya untuk rutin mengkosumsi sayuran dan buah-buahan yang mengandung zat besi dan asam folat agar bayinya tetap kuat dan sehat. Ia juga rutin meminum susu untuk ibu hamil setiap harinya. Tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak menjamin. Pernah dua bulan yang lalu saat kandungannya berusia tiga bulan Taehyung hampir saja kehilangan bayinya karena stress merindukan suaminya yang tak kunjung pulang selama dua bulan lamanya dan menemukan suaminya berjalan memasuki sebuah apartemen sambil merangkul seorang lelaki manis dengan mesra. Semenjak kejadian itu Taehyung sangat berhati-hati dalam menjaga kandungannya. Ia selalu berfikir positif tentang suaminya dan manjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Bahkan Taehyung sengaja memanggil dua orang maid yang ada dirumah orang tuanya untuk bekerja dirumah megahnya yang sepi.

Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dengan mantel tebal berwarna coklat muda membalut tubuh berisinya.

Ceklek..

"Oppa.. kau mau kemana." Ujar Chanhyun terkejut saat melihat kakaknya yang berpenampilan rapi.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Kajja.. temain oppa ke kedai es krim yang ada diujung jalan sana."

"Mwo ? kau mau makan es krim di cuaca dingin seperti ini ? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan aegyamu itu eoh ? bagaimana jika nanti ia kedinginan didalam sini." Ujar Chanhyun memelas seraya mengusap perut buncit kakaknya.

Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Chanhyun yang bertengger manis diperutnya "Didalam sini kan hangat. Jadi tidak mungkin aegya ku kedinginan."

Chanhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Baiklah kajja. Untung saja supir yang mengantarku kesini belum pergi."

Chanhyun menutup pintu rumah Taehyung dan menuntun kakaknya memasuki mobil. Setiap hari Chanhyun selalu mengunjungi rumah kakaknya. Chanhyun dan Taehyung bukanlah saudara kandung. Ayah Taehyung, Byun Daehyun meninggal karena sakit ketika ia berumur tiga tahun. Pada saat Taehyung berusia lima tahun ibunya menikah dengan ayahnya Chanhyun, Park Chanyeol. Chanhyun juga yang sering membantu Taehyung dalam memenuhi masa-masa ngidamnya itu. Meski mereka bukan saudara kandung tapi Chanhyun sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu, maka dari itu ia rela melakukan apa saja demi membuat kakaknya bahagia.

.

Taehyung memakan satu cup jumbo es krim vanilla nya dengan lahap. Chanhyun yang melihat tingkah kakaknya seperti anak kecil tidak pernah makan es krim itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

"Ya ! Kim Chanhyun berhentilah menertawakanku seperti itu. Kau juga seperti ini dulu ketika SMP."

Cahnyun meletakkan sendok es krimnya di atas meja. "itu kan dulu. Lagi pula dulu pasti orang-orang akan mengira aku ini anak TK." Ujar Chanhyun percaya diri.

Taehyung hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban adiknya itu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oppa aku ke toilet dulu ne. Sepertinya aku ingin pipis."

Taehyung hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memakan es krim vanillanya yang tinggal seperempat. Chanhyun segera melenggang pergi dari hadapan Taehyung. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih asik berkutat dengan es krimnya itu.

Cling cling..

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan sandok yang berisi penuh es krim vanilla ke dalam mulutnya saat melihat dua pria yang bergandeng tangan mesra memasuki kedai es krim.

"Hyung. Aku mau rasa strawberry saja ne. Tapi yang cup jumbo." Ujar Jungkook manja.

"Ani.. kau hanya boleh pesan yang sedang saja Kookie, cuaca hari ini dingin sekali. Bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit ? kau kan juga sudah berjanji tadi." ucap Hoseok tegas.

Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Saat ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan protesnya. Hoseok segera mendahuluinya. "Ahjussi aku pesan satu cup sedang es krim strawberry ne." lanjutnya final. Jungkook hanya bisa mendecak sebal mendengar kekasihnya yang selalu mengambil keputusan tiba-tiba tanpa ada diskusi dengannya terlebih dahulu.

Hoseok terkekeh melihat 'wajah BT' kekasihnya itu. Ditariknya pinggang ramping itu agar merapat ketubuhnya.

Cup..

Jungkook membelalakan matanya saat mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba Hoseok dipipinya. Hoseok tersenyum menggoda melihat pipi Jungkook yang merona hebat akibat ulahnya.

"Ya ! hyung, dasar mesum." Ujar Jungkook terkejut seraya memukul pundak Hoseok keras. Hoseok terkekeh mendapat pukulan ringan dari kekasihnya.

"hahaha… habisnya kau imut sih kalau lagi marah dan…" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya. Hoseok mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Jungkook. "Dan sexy, membuatku ingin segera memakanmu." Lanjutya seraya menggigit kecil daun telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook tersentak kaget dan segera menggeser tempat duduknya menjauh dari Hoseok. Untungnya suasana kedai sedang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Jika tidak Jungkook benar-benar malu saat ini.

Tak jauh dibelakang mereka terdapat seorang namja yang menatap nanar kegiatan mesra mereka berdua yang baru saja terjadi. Air mata nyaris jatuh membasahi pipi gembil nya.

Duk..

Duk..

"Akh.."

"Sstt.. gwaenchana, eomma baik-baik saja sayang." Ucap Taehyung pelan sambil mengusap perut besarnya agar memberikan efek tenang pada bayinya.

Taehyung mengaduk-aduk es krimya yang tinggal seperempat dengan gerakan malas. Menatap malas pada es krim yang sudah berubah menjadi cair itu. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Hoseok yang sedang bermesraan didepan matanya dengan lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Jungkook itu.

Duk..

"Akh..sshh"

"Gwaenchana chagi. Eomma hanya pusing saja. Kau tidur saja ne, cuaca hari ini sangat dingin."

Duk..

"Akh.."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan bangku didepannnya di isi oleh seseorang.

"Oppa ! Gwaenchana ?" seru Chanhyun panik saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang pucat serta meringis seperti menahan sakit.

"Bi… bisakah kita pulang. Tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit sekali."

Chanhyun segera memapah Taehyung menuju pintu keluar kafe. Melewati dua orang namja yang sedang berpegangan tangan mesra. Tampaknya dua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang lewat dibelakangnya.

Chanhyun segera membawa masuk Taehyung ke dalam mobil. Mendudukan Taehyung di kursi belakang penumpang.

"Ahjussi. Kita pulang kerumah sekarang. Oppa bertahanlah Tarik nafas buang.." intruksi Chanhyun kepada Taehyung.

Chanhyun menatap curiga pada kakaknya yang sibuk menarik nafasnya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit diperutnya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap bagian belakang punggung Taehyung agar sakitnya bisa berkurang. Hingga mobilnya sampai didepan kediaman kakaknya.

.

Yixing melepas stetoskopnya dan menulis beberapa resep vitamin penguat kandungan untuk Taehyung.

"Bagaimana uisanim ? apa bayiku baik-baik saja."

Yixing menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap perut buncit Taehyung.

"Gwaenchana. Tadi bayimu berkontraksi sedikit. Untung saja tadi Chanhyun langsung menelponku untuk segera kesini. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan terbaring lemah dirumah sakit karena kehabisan banyak darah."

"Taehyung ssi…" panggilnya lembut. "Apa kau ingat perkataanku dua bulan yang lalu ?" Lanjutnya pelan.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, kemudian menganggukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini kau bisa saja melahirkan tidak pada waktunya dan itu juga berpengaruh untuk tumbuh kembang anakmu kelak."

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya mulai memanas. "Ne.. arraseo. Aku berjanji akan menjaga bayi ini semampuku uisanim bahkan jika aku harus meninggal saat melahirkannya aku siap." Taehyung memeluk perutnya erat. Kini air mata telah lolos dari mata cantiknya.

Yixing tersenyum dan megusap pelan bahu Taehyung "Kau harus yakin Taehyung ssi bahwa kau bisa menjaga anakmu hingga ia dewasa nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau tidak boleh stress sedikitpun, karena itu akan berpengaruh sangat besar pada bayimu."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus segera ditangani."

"Nde.. Gamshahamnida uisanim."

Setelah itu Yixing membereskan kembali peralatannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar sendirian dalam suasana kamar yang sepi dan tenang.

Ceklek..

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya kepintu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya. Chanhyun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur, menggenggam tangan kakaknya pelan.

"Apa kau tadi melihat 'nya' lagi oppa " ucap Chanhyun dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya tadi aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya bersama Jungkook." Taehyung membuka mulutnya menceritakan dengan lengkap kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu kepada adiknya. Chanhyun yang mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya menutup mulutnya menahan tangis nya yang hampir pecah. Bukan.. ia tidak menangis karena mendengar cerita kakanya itu tetapi ia menangis karena mengingat pernyataan dari dokter Yixing.

* * *

 _Flashback on_

 _Chanhyun terus berjalan bolak balik didepan pintu kamar kakaknya itu. Berdo'a agar keponakan dan kakaknya baik-baik saja._

 _Ceklek.._

" _Uisanim bagaimana keadaannya." Tanya Chanhyun pada dokter Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamar kakaknya._

 _Yixing menghela napas cepat. Menatap sendu Chanhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'cepat jelaskan padaku'._

" _entahlah aku khawatir jika itu bisa mengancam nyawa keduanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Taehyung yang terus-terusan seperti ini." Chanhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai memanas. "Chanhyun ah…" Chanhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Yixing._

" _Jika kau menyayangi kakakmu, jagalah ia. Buat pikirannya selalu tenang dan stabil, jika tidak kau tau sendiri kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Chanhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban._

" _baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi." Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Chanhyun yang sedang menangis._

 _Flashback off_

* * *

"Gwaenchana Chanhyun ah aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung menarik Chanhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. oppa jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Iya oppa janji. Tapi bolehkah oppa meminta sesuatu darimu ?"

Chanhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ne, apa itu oppa."

"Oppa minta kau jangan beritahu eomma soal masalah ini. Oppa tidak mau membuat eomma menjadi kepikiran terus."

"Ne.. aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan ini ke eomma."

 _._

Jungkook melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Hoseok. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang kekasih yang sedang terlelap guna memberikan efek hangat. Jungkook menatap wajah Hoseok yang sedang terlelap di depannya dengan intens. Ia menelusuri pahatan sempurna wajah kekasihnya dari mulai dahi, mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan cinta, hidung bangirnya yang selalu membuat Jungkook merindukannya, serta bibirnya yang selalu menciumnya setiap saat. Jungkook mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hoseok, namun ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya saat mengingat pernyataan cinta Jimin beberapa bulan lalu. Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbaring disamping sang kekasih. Diperhatikannya lagi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tidur dengan tenang.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah dompet berwarna coklat yang tergeletak manis diatas nakas. Jungkook meraih dompet itu dan membukanya. Selama ia menjadi kekasih Hoseok, Jungkook jarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali memeriksa dompet kekasihnya itu. Didalam dompet Hoseok berisi beberapa lembar uang dan beberapa kartu kredit yang masih aktif, serta sebuah foto Hoseok dan dirinya. Jungkook tersenyum dan mengeluarkan foto itu dari tempatnya. Namun senyumannya redup saat ia melihat sebuah foto namja bermata sipit sedang tersenyum manis menghadap kamera. Jungkook membalikkan foto itu dan melebarkan matanya saat membaca tulisan yang tertulis di balik foto itu.

'Kim Taehyung. Apa jangan-jangan dia..'

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa suatu saat nanti kau akan jatuh cinta pada istrimu dan pergi meninggalkanku hyung." Ucap Jungkook pelan.

Jungkook kembali meletakkan foto-foto itu ketempat semula. Namun Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sebuah gambar yang menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook menarik keluar gambar tersebut. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat sebuah foto hasil USG pada bayi yang diperkirakan berumur satu bulan.

'Ya tuhan. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku tidak mau kehilangan sumber kebahagiaanku untuk kedua kalinya. Biarkanlah aku menjadi egois untuk saat ini Tuhan.'

Jungkook merapikan kembali dompet kekasihnya dan meletakkan kembali ketempatnya semula. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hoseok dan memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

"jalljayeo chagi."

Cup…

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END


	9. Chapter 9

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 _3 month later_

Taehyung menatap sendu foto pernikahnnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap wajah Hoseok dan beralih mengusap perut nya yang besar.

Duk..

Taehyung meringis saat janin berumur delapan bulan itu menendang perutnya agak keras. Seolah-olah janin itu merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan.

"Kau merindukannya juga eoh ?" ujar Taehyung seraya mengusap lembut perut buncitnya. "Bersabarlah nak ? besok appamu akan pulang." Taehyung meletakan kembali foto pernikahannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Taehyung mematikan lampu meja kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Taehyung memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghadap tempat Hoseok biasa tidur. Tangannya mengusap tempat kosong itu – _dingin_ \- itulah yang Taehyung rasakan. Sudah terhitung selama seminggu ini Taehyung tidur dikamar Hoseok. Ia memejamkan matanya saat kantuk mulai menyerang. Berharap semoga besok suaminya benar-benar pulang kerumah.

.

"Eugh.." Taehyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat mendengar suara mobil memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Tak perlu melihat keluar jendela, Taehyung sudah mengetahui siapa yang datang kerumahnya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas membuat senyuman indah. Taehyung turun dari ranjangnya perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Astaga tuan muda. Mengapa kau tidak memanggilku saat kau ingin turun." Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya saat Kim ahjumma, maidnya yang baru saja rapi membereskan lantai atas datang menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang menuruni tangga. Kim ahjumma segera menuntun Taehyung untuk turun agar tidak terjadi apa-apa ada majikannya itu.

"tidak apa-apa ahjumma aku bisa turun sendiri. Kemarin kata dokter untuk mempermudah persalinan nanti aku harus banyak melakukan aktifitas. Lagipula sekarang kandunganku sudah cukup kuat untuk diajak beraktifitas seperti biasa." Jelas Taehyung seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke perut buncitnya yang tertutupi dress khusus wanita hamil. Semenjak Taehyung hamil, ia selalu membeli dan memakai pakaian wanita, contonya seperti dress atau baju-baju wanita hamil lainnya, alasannya ia ingin bayinya merasa nyaman dan bebas bergerak. Tak hanya itu saja Taehyung juga sengaja memanjangkan rambutnya sebatas bahu dan membeli Bra untuk menyangga dadanya yang tampak berisi.

Ceklek..

Taehyung dan Kim ahjumma mendongakkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Menampilkan sosok sang tuan rumah dengan setelan kantor yang sedikit acak-acaka dan wajah lelahnya memasuki rumah megahnya. Hoseok menutup pintu rumahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas. Kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat Taehyung dengan balutan dress hamil berwarna pastel dan rambut panjangnya sebahu yang ia ikat asal menambah kesan cantik lelaki itu. Serta tubuh mungil dengan perut besarnya bak wanita yang menyempurnakan penampilannya. Mungkin orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya akan mengira bahwa Taehyung adalah wanita.

Deg..

Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Taehyung tersenyum. Menatap manik hazel itu penuh dengan rindu. – _cantik_ \- itulah deskripsi Hoseok saat melihat kembali Taehyung yang ia tinggal beberapa bulan lalu. Matanya beralih ke perut Taehyung yang makin hari makin terlihat besar. 'apakah benar bahwa itu anaku ?' batin Hoseok ragu.

"Hyung." Lamunannya terhenti saat Taehyung memanggilnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau lapar ? kau mau aku buatkan makanan apa ?" Tanya Taehyung lembut.

"Tidak usah. Aku lelah ingin beristirahat." Ucap Hoseok dingin seraya berjalan menaiki tangga. Melewati Taehyung dan maidnya bagitu saja. Taehyung membalikan badannya, menatap sendu punggung tegap suaminya yang mulai menjauh. 'Hyung.. aku merindukanmu'. Taehyung menangis dalam hati. Sepertinya air matanya sudah kering karena terus menangisi suaminya yang brengsek dan tidak pernah peka itu.

Pluk..

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Menatap Kim ahjumma, seroang maid yang merawatnya dari kecil ketika ibunya sedang sibuk dengan jadwalnya yang padat. Kim ahjumma tersenyum dan mengusap punggung sempit Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana tuan muda mungkin memang belum saatnya."

"Hikss.. tapi mau sampai kapan ahjumma aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Mengapa ia tidak menceraikan ku saja saat kanduganku masih belum besar seperti dulu, jadi orang-orang tidak akan tahu jika aku sedang hamil hikss.. aku rela jika harus merawat dan membesarkannya sendiri." Kim ahjumma terdiam saat mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut majikannya. Jujur ia juga merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Taehyung saat ini. Disaat Taehyung sedang hamil, Hoseok malah selingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Percayalah tuan muda semua akan indah pada waktunya." Taehyung menghapus air matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Menampilkan senyum pahitnya. Ya mungkin saja ia memang harus sedikit lebih berusaha agar Hoseok mau 'melihatnya'.

.

Hoseok merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang telah lama ia tinggalkan selama beberapa bulan ini. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum muncul dipikirannya membuat matanya kembali terbuka sempurna.

Drtt..

Drtt..

Hoseok meraih ponselnya yang ada disamping tubuhnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak cepat membuka pesan yang masuk keponselnya.

 _ **From : Baby Kookie**_

 _ **Hyung.. semalam kau pergi kemana. Mengapa kau tidak datang keapartemen ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jika kau baik-baik saja tolong hubungi aku.**_

Hoseok hanya membaca pesan singkat itu dan kembali meletakkan ke tempatnya semula. Ia merasa aneh dengan perasaannya saat ini, biasanya ia akan segera membalas pesan singkat dari kekasih mungilnya itu dan menelponnya untuk sekedar mendengar suaranya. Hoseok memutar badannya kesamping, memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaan kantor yang tak ada habisnya serta permintaan dari Jungkook agar segera menikahinya dan menceraikan Taehyung. Arghh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hoseok muak. Hoseok kembali membuka matanya saat indra penciumannya mecium aroma tubuh seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Ia menghirup aroma itu lagi untuk sekedar memastikannya.

Bola matanya membuka sempurna saat mengetahui aroma tubuh tersebut. 'Taehyung, jadi selama ini…' Hoseok bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi pikirannya akan menjadi lebih rileks.

.

Jungkook terus mengecek poselnya setiap 5 menit sekali. Mendapat pandangan heran dari orang di belakangnya.

"Percuma saja kau mengecek ponselmu terus. Mungkin saja ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan istrinya." Ujar Luhan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya ! Luhan hyung. Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Bukannya menghiburku malah kau membuatku semakin galau." Luhan terkikik saat mendengar rajukan Jungkook.

"kemarilah." Tangannya menepuk kursi disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk.

Jungkook memandang ragu kursi yang ditepuk Luhan. Dengan langkah pelan ia akhirnya menduduki kursi yang ditepuk Luhan tadi.

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan. "Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus Jungkook ah. Cobalah kau buka hatimu untuk orang lain." Luhan mengeggam tangan Jungkook pelan. "Contohnya seperti.. Jimin." Lanjutnya lirih.

Jungkook menatap lekat mata rusa milik Luhan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah hyung. Aku pernah mencobanya, tapi rasanya sulit sekali dan itu malah membuatku semakin mencintainya hyung."

Luhan megusap lengan Jungkook. "Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki anak Jungkook ah. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan bayinya nanti."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah hyung, biarkan lah aku menjadi egois dulu seperti ini."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu hyung tidak akan memaksa nya, tapi hyung harap kau akan kuat menanggung resikonya kelak."

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang hyung dan aku siap menerima semuanya." Ujar Jungkook yakin.

Luhan merangkul pundak Jungkook, menarik namja yang lebih muda darinya itu kedalam dekapannya. Jungkook merasakan ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangannya bergetar. Ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeobosaeyo. Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja."

" _nde.. aku baik-baik saja chagi, aku berada dirumah sekarang."_ Raut wajahnya berubah murung saat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya berada di rumahnya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah Jungkook berubah tiba-tiba, tidak seperti saat menerima telepon dari kekasihnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"baiklah kalau begitu kau istirahat saja dulu. Kau pasti lelah. Aku juga harus bekerja"

" _baiklah aku istirahat dulu ne. Dan jangan kau juga terlalu lelah."_

"nde.. jaljjayeo. Saranghae hyung" Hoseok tersenyum tipis di seberang sana saat mendengar suara Jungkook.

" _nado.. aku tidur dulu ne."_

Jungkook hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya, setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Wajahnya masih murung seperti tadi. Luhan yang melihat wajah murung Jungkook segera membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya . "Lalu mengapa kau jadi murung begitu." Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan. Mulutnya kembali terbuka menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"hmm begitu ne, kau berdo'a saja semoga saja kekasihmu baik-baik saja disana." Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengamini perkataan Luhan dalam hati.

.

Matanya terus bergerak kesana kemari membaca sebuah dokumen yang sangat berpengaruh terhadap perusahannya kelak. Sesekali ia mengalihkan matanya ke laptop didepannya untuk sekedar membaca e-mail yang masuk.

Ceklek..

Pandangannya teralih kearah pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik Taehyung dari balik pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Hoseok sempat terdiam saat melihat penampilan Taehyung yang lebih cantik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil berisinya terbalut dress hamil berwarna hijau tosca sepanjang lutut serta rambut sebahunya yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Ditangannya terdapat secangkir kopi. Lamunannya terhenti saat bunyi pintu tertutup menyapa telinganya. Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeriksa setumpuk dokumennya itu.

Taehyung meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di meja kerja Hoseok. Menatap wajah acuh suaminya dengan tatapan rindu.

"Hyung" panggil Taehyung lembut

"…" Hoseok tetap pada posisinya, mengabaikan panggilan Taehyung.

Taehyung menngambil napas perlahan. "Aku mau kita bercerai hyung." Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya mendongak kearah Taehyung. Menatap tak suka mata sipit yang sedang menatapnya penuh derita.

Hoseok beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap tajam Taehyung. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu kita akan bercerai setelah anak itu lahir." Hoseok terdiam saat mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu didepan Taehyung. Perasaan tak rela kini mulai hinggap dihatinya.

Matanya terasa panas saat Hoseok menyetujui gugatan cerainya itu. "Kau.. benar-benar bajingan. Mengapa tidak dari dulu kau melakukannya padaku. Hikss.. tak taukah kau bahwa ini sangat sakit." Ucapnya terisak seraya memukul dada Hoseok dengan tangannya. Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung terisak merasakan hatinya seperti tertohok. Ia mencengkram tangan Taehyung kuat dan mendorongnya kasar kedinding.

"Akkhhh…"

"Tak perlu aku jawab kau sudah tau bukan jawabannya. Huh.. akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari perjodohan konyol ini." Taehyung mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Hoseok yang cukup keras.

"Hikss.. sebencinya kah kau dengan diriku hyung. Bahkan kau sengaja menyiksaku secara batin dan pikiran dengan cara berselingkuh diam-diam dibelakangku." Hoseok terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Taehyung barusan. Namun ia menutupi semua dengan wajah datarnya agar tidak terlihat kontras didepan Taehyung.

"Wae ? kau tak perlu tau dari mana aku mengetahui semuanya. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas hyung. Maka dari itu aku meminta cerai darimu. Tak usah menunggu bayi ini lahir. Aku akan mengurus semuanya besok dan kau tinggal menadatanganinya saja." ucap Taehyung seakan-akan tau isi dari pikirannya.

Hoseok melepas cengkramannya dan menampar Taehyung hingga namja itu jatuh ke lantai.

Dukk..

Taehyung mencoba bangun kembali meski perutnya terasa nyeri.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengikutiku. Apa kau tidak tau kewajiban seorang istri eoh ?"

Plak..

"Inilah alasan aku membencimu. Selain lancang kau juga licik rupanya. Tskk.. bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin bahwa bayi itu adalah anakku atau bisa saja kau sering tidur dengan lelaki lain diluar sana dan mengandung anak salah satu dari mereka."

Rahangnya mengeras saat mendengar hinaan Hoseok. Taehyung berusaha bangkit dan menampar Hoseok.

Plak…

"jaga ucapamu hyung. Jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menghina bayi ku."

"Brengsek" Hoseok memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan dari Taehyung. Tangannya refleks mendorong Taehyung hingga perut besarnya terbentur oleh ujung meja.

Brukk..

"Akhh…" Taehyung menyender di kayu besar itu. Ia merasakan selangkangannya basah. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat cairan berwarna kuning bening bercampur darah mengalir diselangkangannya. Perasaan takut kini mulai menghantuinya.

"Akhh… hyung sakit hiks." Hoseok membelalakan matanya saat melihat selangkangan Taehyung yang mengelurakan banyak cairan. Ia mendekati Taehyung dan segera menggendong istrinya dengan gaya bridal style kebawah menuju mobil.

Buk..

Hoseok benar-benar panik sekarang. Rasa khawatir kini mulai menjalar di hatinya. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan keluar menuju rumah sakit. Hoseok benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam menyetir saat ini, pikirannya terus tertuju pada Taehyung yang sedang berbaring lemah seraya meronta kesakitan di bangku belakang mobilnya.

"Hikss.. hyung sakit..aku sudah tidak kuat lagi hyung.. hiksss."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung melalui kaca mobilnya. "Bertahanlah Taehyung ah sebentar lagi akan sampai. Aku tau kau pasti kuat bertahanlah." Hoseok menginjak setirnya kuat, membuat mobilnya melaju kencang. Untungnya jalan kota Seoul sedang tidak ramai saat ini. Hoseok kembali menatap Taehyung yang sudah pucat dibelakangnya. Dress bagian bawahnya juga sudah basah oleh cairan ketubannya yang pecah.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya di luar. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru dan membuka pintu belakang. Hoseok menggendong Taehyung dengan bridal style dan berlari kedalam pintu rumah sakit.

"Suster.. tolong suster istriku mau melahirkan." Teriak Hoseok memenuhi koridor rumah sakit yang cukup sepi. Beberapa perawat datang berlari kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah brangkar. Hoseok meletakkan Taehyung diatas brangkar tersebut. Hoseok mengikuti perawat itu keruang operasi. Dalam perjalanan Hoseok terus menggenggam tangan Taehyung sambil membisikan kata-kata yang bisa menyemangatinya.

"Bertahanlah Taehyung ah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Ucap Hoseok seraya terisak. Sungguh saat ini ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taehyung yang hampir sekarat.

Taehyung merasakan hangat dihatinya saat mendengar kata-kata Hoseok barusan. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah.

"Saranghae Taehyung ah." ucap Hoseok lirih.

Taehyung tertegun mendengarnya, ia menatap mata Hoseok dalam. Mencari sebuah kebohongan dari manik coklat Hoseok yang menatapnya intens.

Pada saat Taehyung akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, seorang perawat membuka pintu ruang operasi dan mendorong berangkar itu masuk kedalam. Hoseok melepas genggaman tangan Taehyung saat salah satu perawat memberi intruksi bahwa ia tidak boleh ikut masuk dan harus menunggu diuar.

Akhirnya pintu ruang operasi itu ditutup diikuti dengan lampu berwarna merah yang menyala. Menyisakan Hoseok diluar sana yang sedang menatap nanar pintu berlapis kaca itu. Hoseok menghempaskan bokongnya dikursi ruang tunggu. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali menoleh kearah pintu berlapis kaca tersebut.

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

"Ya Tuhan aku mencintainya. Aku mohon selamatkan istri dan anakku didalam sana Tuhan." Ucap Hoseok lirih, ia mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Drtt..

Drtt..

Drtt..

Drtt..

Hoseok merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 _ **Baby Kookie is calling…**_

Taehyung menggeser tombol berwarna merah kesamping kiri. Mengabaikan telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Ia merubah profil ponselnya menjadi 'silent mode' dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Hoseok menyadarkan tubuhnya kedinding dan terus mendo'akan keselamatan Taehyung yang sedang berjuang menghadirkan malaikat kecilnya di balik pintu berlapis kaca itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hahh.. akhirnya bisa update Chap 9 juga, meski waktunya agak ngaret sih hehehe… bocoran dikit buat chapter depan, kemungkinan nanti bayinya VHope itu yeoja dan Yoon Ji juga ga jadi buat kembar, soalnya Yoon Ji udah kasian ama nasib Taetae yang menderita disini dari chap 1-9. Wow.. panjang juga ya hehehe..

Yoon Ji Cuma mau minta saran nama bayinya Taetae aja dari para reader yang udah setia baca/foll/fav/review ff abal ini dari chap 1-9 atau kalo mau silent reader yang mau ikutan ngasih juga gpp hehe..

Ok segitu aja. Kalo typonya makin banyak dan cerita makin gajelas maklumin aja ya hehe..

Pai.. pai see you the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Cameo :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanhyun

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Kim Joonmyeon.

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki bangunan kokoh rumah sakit tersebut. Suara ketukan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai berwarna pastel menjadi backsound di koridor rumah sakit yang cukup sepi tersebut. Dibelakangnya terdapat sang suami, Park Chanyeol yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah istrinya yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang ruang tunggu sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela. Rahangnya mengeras saat ia melihat sosok tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah sosok tersebut.

Bugh..

Hoseok jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ujung bibirnya terdapat luka memar yang memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Baekhyun mencengkram ujung kemeja Hoseok menatap penuh amarah pada lelaki yang telah menyakiti anaknya itu. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat melihat istrinya yang tengah memukul menantunya itu. Ia segera melarai pertengkaran kecil itu sebelum menjadi besar.

"Yeobo sudah, kau bisa menghancurkan rumah sakit ini jika tidak meredam emosimu."

"Tidak lepaskan aku. Aku akan membunuhnya."

Baekhyun terus meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia sudah benar-benar tersulut emosi ketika mendengar kabar anaknya masuk rumah sakit akibat lelaki bajingan itu, bahkan ia sengaja kabur meninggalkan jadwalnya yang super padat itu demi anaknya yang sedang meregang nyawa di meja operasi tersebut.

Ceklek..

Seorang dokter bername tag 'Kim Joonmyeon' keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Ketiga orang yang berada disitu merasakan sebuah aura buruk, terutama Hoseok.

"Dokter bagaiamana keadaan istri saya dok?"

Joonmyeon menghela napasnya berat, matanya beralih menatap tiga orang didepannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kondisi ibunya sangat kritis sementara bayi anda harus segera dikeluarkan, jika tidak itu bisa berbahaya bagi keduanya"

"Mwo ! itu artinya bayiku akan lahir prematur dok?"

"Ya terpaksa kami harus melakukannya. Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Jadi kalian harus memilih diantara keduanya siapa yang ingin diselamatkan."

Tubuhnya lemas seketika saat mendengar pernyataan dokter Joonmyeon mengenai istrinya itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu menangis karena syok saat mendengar keadaan anak dan cucunya didalam sana. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami. Chanyeol mengusap puggung istrinya dengan lembut.

Air mata kini telah lolos dari kedua matanya. Perasaan takut kini telah memenuhi pikirannya. "Dok.. dokter aku mohon dokter selamatkan mereka berdua. Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja demi mereka dokter. Aku mohon… hiks"

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Anda berdo'a saja agar istri dan anak anda selamat." Joonmyeon mengusap lengan Hoseok pelan dan berjalan memasuki ruang operasi.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Taehyung aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih menderita dari Taehyung." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

.

Sudah terhitung enam jam Hoseok terus mondar mandir didepan pintu ruang operasi tersebut. Sesekali juga ia mengacak rambutnya. Didepannya terdapat Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap sang suami. Menatap lantai rumah sakit didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan merogoh saku mantelnya. Baekhyun melihat sejenak siapa yang menelponnya, lalu menekan tombol 'mematikan daya' pada ponselnya agar manager atau staff yang bekerja ditempatnya syuting tidak menghubunginya terus menerus. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah Taehyung. Baekhyun bahkan rela berhenti menjadi artis agar ia bisa menghabisi masa-masa tuanya bersama anak dan cucu-cucunya kelak.

"Jika itu penting maka kau bisa mendahulukannya dulu yeobo. Lagipula aku dan Hoseok yang akan menjaganya disini." Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku akan tetap disini menjaga Taehyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku dijaga oleh bajingan seperti dia meski kau juga ada disini untuk menjaganya Yeol ah." ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Hoseok menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan yang menyakitkan dari mertuanya itu. Hoseok mengakui bahwa dirinya memang jahat, ia selalu berlaku kasar pada Taehyung, entah itu dalam bentuk fisik maupun batin. Bahkan ia meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang hamil sendirian dan asik berselingkuh di belakang istrinya. Tetapi kali ini ia benar-benar mencintai Taehyung dan berusaha untuk berubah, meski memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

Ting..

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Ia berlari kecil di koridor rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi. Di belakangnya terdapat Jongdae, suaminya yang mencoba mengimbangi langkahnya tersebut. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat putranya yang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia berlari kecil dan menghempaskan bokongnya disamping Hoseok. Begitupun dengan Jongdae yang duduk disamping istrinya itu.

"Hoseok ah apa yang terjadi nak ? apa Taehyung dan bayinya baik-baik saja?"

"…"

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari putranya, Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya membalas menatap Minseok dengan tatapan 'aku rasa kau bisa menanyakan langsung kepada putra manjamu itu'.

"Seok ah. Kau bisa meceritakan semuanya pada appa nak ?" ujar Jongdae lembut.

Greb..

Minseok terlonjak kaget saat mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari putranya itu.

"Hiks… eomma maafkan aku. Kau boleh menghukumku setelah ini."

Minseok melepaskan pelukan Hoseok. Menatap mata sembab putranya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus mengintimidasi. Hoseok membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semua kejadian dari A sampai Z. Minseok dan Jongdae terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan putranya itu.

Ceklek..

Hoseok yang berdiri pertama saat melihat dokter yang menangani istrinya keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut. Diikuti dengan empat orang yang berstatus orang tua dan mertuanya yang berada disitu.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi.." potong Joomyeon sejenak. Joonmyeon menghela napasnya cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hoseok. "Bayi anda akan mendapatkan perawatan disini selama beberapa hari sampai berat badanya kembali normal sementara istri anda… ia masih dalam keadaan kritis, jika dalam waktu satu jam istri anda belum pulih juga maka dipastikan Istri anda mengalami koma." Hoseok merasakan kepalanya pening saat mendengar pernyataan Joonmyeon. Rasa takut yang dialaminya semakin kuat dalam benaknya.

"ya terima kasih dok."

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani."

Joonmyeon kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang perawat keluar dengan membawa box incubator berisi bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan didalamnya. Hoseok yang melihatnya segera menghadang perawat tersebut.

"Selamat tuan bayi anda perempuan, cantik seperti ibunya."

"Ya terima kasih suster, bisa kah aku melihatnya sebentar, mungkin lima menit, setelah itu anda bisa mengantarnya ke ruang perawatan bayi." Perawat itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Hoseok memegang kaca box incubator tersebut. Matanya menatap kagum pada sosok bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur didalamnya dan menelusuri wajah bayi perempuan tersebut. Matanya yang terpejam tampak seperti milik Taehyung, sedangkan hidung, pipi, bibir, dan mulutnya lebih mendominasi miliknya. Hoseok seperti melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil.

Baekhyun menatap tak suka pada Hoseok yang sedang asik memandangi cucunya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk mengusir Hoseok dari rumah sakit tesebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chayeol menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, menatap suaminya dengan tatapan bingung.

"ikut aku." Ujar Chayeol tegas seakan-akan tahu isi pikiran istrinya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya meninggalkan ruang tunggu opersi tersebut. Mengajaknya ke taman rumah sakit yang berada tak jauh dari ruang operasi.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol saat berada di taman rumah sakit tersebut. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Berikan ia kesempatan sekali lagi Baek. Aku yakin Hoseok pasti akan berubah."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Yeol. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku." Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Kau istriku dan Taehyung anaku, meski ia bukan anak kandungku. Biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangga mereka Baek. Taehyung sudah dewasa dan ia bukanlah bayi kecilmu yang selalu kau dampingi kemanapun ia pergi."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Chayeol. "Wae ? apa kau masih ragu eoh ?" Chanyeol meletakan kedua telapak tangan besarnya di lengan mungil istri dan membalas tatapan istrinya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kecemasan yang menyelimuti wajah tegasnya saat menunggu operasi Taehyung tadi dan juga aku bisa merasakan kekhawatirannya saat mengetahui kedaan Taehyung setelah operasi selesai." Baekhyun tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Meskipun Taehyung bukanlah darah dagingku tapi aku menyayanginya seperti anak kandungku sendiri, jadi aku tidak mungkin memilih asal calon suami untuk Taehyung. Aku mengetahui semuanya Baek, awalnya aku juga ingin memisahkan mereka tetapi saat aku mengetahui bahwa Taehyung hamil aku langsung mengurungkan niatku. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin saja Tuhan memiliki rencana lain dibalik semua ini dan ya mungkin inilah rencana yang dimaksud oleh tuhan." Lanjutnya. "Berikan Hoseok kesempatan sekali lagi Baek, jika ia melanggarnya maka kau boleh memisahkan mereka." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Hati kecilnya masih ragu untuk memberikan kepercayaan terhadap lelaki yang sudah menyakiti anaknya itu. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"Percayalah padaku Baek, kau tau kan bahwa perkataanku tidak akan meleset." Ujar Chanyeol yakin.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya samar. "hah… Baiklah aku akan memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapanya. Mengusap punggung mungil istrinya itu. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya merasa sedikit ragu akan ucapannya namun ia percaya pada Tuhan, suatu hari nanti Hoseok akan berubah dan membahagiakan Taehyung serta cucu-cucunya.

.

Hoseok terus memandang putrinya yang sedang tertidur di box inkubator dengan nyenyaknya. Ia tersenyum saat putrinya sesekali menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tak lupa juga mulutnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Namun senyumnya hilang saat bayinya menangis. Seorang perawat datang dari arah ruang khusus yang terdapat didalam ruang perawatan bayi tersebut. Ditangannya terdapat wadah yang terbuat dari besi berisi sebuah susu formula khusus untuk bayi baru lahir.

"Cepatlah sembuh nak, Appa merindukanmu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya ?" Hoseok menoleh kesamping. Disampingnya terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang memandang cucunya di dalam sana.

"eomma." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hoseok yang terkejut saat melihatnya. "Wae ? apa kau belum menyiapkan nama untuknya Hoseok ah. aishh.. ayah macam apa kau ini. Sudah dua jam bayimu lahir dan kau sendiri belum menyiapkan nama untuknya. Sepertinya aku perlu berpikir 1000x untuk memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi."

Hoseok membelalakn matanya saat mendengar penuturan yang keuar dari mulut Baekhyun. "An.. ani eomma, aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya." Ujarnya terbata-bata. "Namanya Seok Hyun.. Jung Seok Hyun."

.

Hoseok menutup pintu kamar inap Taehyung dengan pelan. Memandang dengan sendu tubuh istrinya yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Taehyung. Mengempaskan bokongnya pada kursi yang tersedia di samping tempat tidur pasien tersebut. Hoseok melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian beralih menatap Taehyung yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sudah terhitung dua jam setengah sejak kelahiran putri pertamanya itu dan Taehyung belum juga membuka matanya. Air mata kini kembali lolos dari matanya saat Hoseok mulai menyadarinya.

"hiks.. minhae Taehyung ah. selama ini aku telah jahat pada kalian hiks… ireonayeo (bangunlah) apa kau tidak mau membuka matamu untuk melihat putri kita Taehyung ah. Ia sangat cantik persis seperti dirimu. Aku memberinya ama Jung Seok Hyun, nama yang bagus bukan ?" Hoseok mengangkat tangan kiri Taehyung yang terdapat infusan, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut dan membawa telapak tangan lemah itu ke pipinya yang basah.

"…" terdengar suara alat-alat yang berada didalam kamar VIP itu, seakan-akan merekalah yang menanggapi curahan hati Hoseok.

"Hiks… bangunlah Tae, Seok Hyun membutuhkanmu, bayi kita tak mau berhenti menangis, ia merindukanmu Tae… hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Huh.. entah kenapa Yoon Ji jadi ikutan baper kaya kalian pas nyoba-nyoba baca ff ini dari awal ampe sekarang. Padahal Yoon Ji sendiri yang nentuin alur, tokoh sama jalan cerintanya. Hmm.. ya mngkin aja ini yang readers rasain kali ya pas baca ff ini.

Yeay.. babynya VHope udah lahir, yang kmren kasih nama 'Jung Seok Hyun' selamat ya hehehe.. yang namanya ga kepilih jangan sedih,mngkin aja Yoon Ji akan pake nama yang kalian saranin itu nanti pas d ff Yoon Ji yang lainnya hehehe…

Udah lah ya segitu aja Yoon Ji bener-bener lagi ga mood buat cuap-cuap sekarang. Yoon Ji harap kalian suka sama Chapter baru ku ini, ya meski ceritanya agak ngegantung + gajelas hehe..

See You the next chapter, Give some review please.. pai pai..


	11. Chapter 11

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Cameo :

Kim Chanmi from AOA

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 _1 Minggu Kemudian…._

Seorang perawat menutup pintu ruangan VIP menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat bayi perempuan dalam baluta kain berwarna biru muda dengan topi berwarna sama seperti kain yang digunakannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur dipinggir ranjang rumah sakit dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Perawat itu berjalan menuju lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Tangannya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk mengguncang bahu lelaki tersebut.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan guncangan pelan dibahunya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap perawat itu dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Maaf tuan jika saya mengganggu anda. Bayi anda tidak mau berhenti menangis dari tadi, sepertinya bayi anda sedang ingin bersama anda." Ujar perawat itu sopan.

Hoseok mengucek kedua matanya pelan. "Bayi ku ? bukankah ia sedang di inkubator ?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak lagi tuan. Bayi anda sudah sehat, semua organ tubuhnya juga sudah berfungsi dengan baik."

"Jinjja ? apa itu artinya aku bisa membawanya pulang ?"

"Ya. tentu saja tuan."

Perawat itu menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Hoseok. Hoseok menerima bayinya pelan. Matanya menatap kagum pada wajah polos bayinya yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Baiklah tuan saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan."

"Ya terima kasih suster."

"Sama-sama tuan. Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan anda bisa memanggil saya. Permisi"

Perawat itu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih memandangi wajah bayinya.

"Lihatlah Tae, Seokhyun terlihat mirip seperti dirimu. Padahal waktu pertama kali lahir ia terlihat seperti diriku." Ujar Hoseok seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung.

Hoseok meletakkan Seokhyun disamping Taehyung. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seokhyun dan mencium pipi gembil bayi berumur seminggu itu dengan lembut. Bayi itu memberikan respon dengan menggerakan wajahnya sedikit. Hoseok tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi Seokhyun. Bayi itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah telunjuk sang ayah. Bibirnya bergerak lucu membuat gerakan menghisap. Hoseok menarik telunjuknya kembali. Bayi mungil itu membuka matanya secara perlahan dan menatap orang dewasa di depannya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Wahh anak appa sudah bangun rupanya. Apa tidur mu nyenyak baby girl? " ujarnya seraya tersenyum kearah bayi berumur seminggu itu. Hoseok tertawa pelan saat bayinya merespon dengan senyuman imut di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat bayi itu dan menggendongnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"huks.. huks.. oekk.. oekkk…"

Hoseok terlihat panik saat mendengar bayinya menangis cukup kencang. "sshhh…shhh cup cup.. appa disini sayang, sudah ya berhenti menangisnya, jika Seokhyun menangis nanti umma jadi sedih… sudah ya shh.. ssh.." bukannya diam tetapi bayi berumur seminggu itu malah menangis semakin kencang. Tak kehabisan akal, Hoseok kembali meletakkan Seokhyun di samping tubuh Taehyung. Mengangkat tangan Taehyung dan meletakkan putrinya didalam tangan lemas Taehyung. Ajaibnya bayi itu kembali diam dan tertidur.

Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya. Air mata kembali lolos dari kedua matanya. Ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya. "Kau merindukannya eoh ?" ujarnya seraya mengusap pelan kepala putrinya.

Kepalanya terangkat menghadap Taehyung, menatap nanar pada tubuh lemah didepannya. Kini air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Mau sampai kapan kau terus menutup matamu seperti itu Tae ? apa kau tidak merindukan bayi kita eoh ?"

"…"

"Kau bisa lihat bukan, kalau Seokhyun sangat membutuhkanmu, ia membutuhkanmu Tae. Aku mohon bukalah matamu Tae aku juga sama seperti Seokhyun. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Bangunlah Tae biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku…. Hiksss.."

Grepp..

"Eomma." Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah ibu mertuanya.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Sudah tiga hari kau disini dan belum istirahat, biar eomma yang menjaga Taehyung dan Seokhyun disini. Kau pulang saja." ucapnya lembut.

"Ani.. eomma aku akan terus disini sampai Taehyung bangun. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dlihat Taehyung saat ia sadar nanti."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya cepat. Ia mengusap punggung menantunya dengan lembut. "Jika kau terus memaksakan dirimu seperti ini kau bisa saja sakit dan bila Taehyung sudah sadar dan mengetahuinya ia pasti akan sedih." Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Hoseok terdiam sebentar. Apa yang dikatakan mertuanya ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak mau sakit dan bukan menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Taehyung saat sadar.

"Kau bisa mengambil Seokhyun padaku setelah istirahatmu selesai dan merawatnya sampai Taehyung sembuh. Anggaplah ini sebagai tebusan atas semua kesalahamu kepada Taehyung."

"Nde eomma. Aku akan pulang." Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan ruang perawatan istrinya.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Jungkook menekan tombol kunci untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang mengirimnya pesan atau menelponnya. 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Jungkook membuka satu per satu pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk. Berharap salah satunya adalah Hoseok. Namun Jungkook tak menemukan sama sekali nomor kontak Hoseok yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Sudah terhitung satu minggu Hoseok tak menghubungi dan menenuminya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook cemas sekaligus takut.- _Takut bila Hoseok jatuh cinta pada istrinya dan pergi meninggalkannya-_ Jungkook segera menepis pikiran itu dari otaknya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Hoseok hyung hanya sedang sibuk saja sekarang." Ujar Jungkook mencoba berpikir baik tentang kekasihnya.

Jungkook meletakan ponselnya ketempat semula dan menggeser tubuhnya kepinggir ranjang. Kepalanya kembali menoleh kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak manis diatas meja. Berharap jika ponselnya bergetar dan menyala menampilkan nomor kontak yang sangat di rindukan.

'apa aku susul saja kekantornya' ujar Jungkook bimbang dalam hati.

.

Jungkook menatap bangunan kokoh didepannya dangan pandangan ragu. Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan kokoh itu. Jungkook mendorong pintu kaca dan disambut oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi bername tag 'Kim Chanmi'.

"Permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ujar Chanmi sopan terhadap Jungkook yang terlihat bingung saat memasuki gedung Jung Corp.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Jung Hoseok ?"

Chanmi mengerutkan dahinya samar saat mendengar nama yang menurutnya tak asing lagi. "Maaf tuan, tetapi untuk saat ini presdir Jung sedang mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Jadi untuk saat ini presdir Jung sedang tidak diruangannya."

"Cuti ? dalam hal apa Hoseok hyung mengambil cuti selama itu ?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"istrinya sedang melahirkan tuan. Maka dari itu presdir Jung mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari."

Jungkook tertegun saat mendengar alasan Hoseok mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Perasaan takut serta khawatir kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa anda memiliki pesan yang ingin disampaikan tuan ?" Tanya Chanmi lembut.

"tidak.. terima kasih noona. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah pelan. 'Baiklah. Mungkin minggu depan Hoseok hyung sudah masuk ke kantornya.' Batin Jungkook menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan gedung Jung Corp. Seorang lelaki tampan, dengan balutan setelan rapi kantor nya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Hoseok berjalan memasuki kantornya dengan terburu-buru. Setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya akan memberikan salam dan sapa kepadanya. Terkadang ia membalasnya selebihnya ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Matanya tak berhenti melirik jam di tangan kirinya.

Bruk..

"Awww.."

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak se….."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui orang yang menabraknya barusan.

"Hyu… hyung."

"Jungkook.".

.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada didalam kafe. Keduanya terlarut dalam diam. Sudah terhitung sepuluh menit mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan/ Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ujar Jungkook dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." Ujar Hoseok tenang kepada Jungkook.

"apa benar istrimu sudah melahirkan hyung?" ujar Jungkook lirih.

Hoseok menatap mata Jungkook intens. Dari sorot matanya dapat ia lihat sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Hoseok menundukan kepalanya, memalingkan tatapannya sebentar .

"Ya." jawabnya singkat sambil kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Jungkook membuang napas pelan. Hatinya kembali diselimuti oleh rasa cemas dan takut saat mendengar jawaban singkat Hoseok.

Hoseok menyesap sedikit vanilla latte diatas mejanya sekilas untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Ju.. Jungkook ah." panggil Hoseok ragu. Ia benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana mengatakan semuanya.

"Nde hyung."

"Aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu. Maafkan aku yang telah menghilang dari hadapanmu selama seminggu terakhir ini. Istriku memang sedang melahirkan dan saat ini keadaannya masih kritis. Tetapi untungnya bayi ku dalam keadaan sehat."

"…" Jungkook terdiam saat mendengarkan cerita dari Hoseok, dapat ia dengar sebuah nada kebahagiaan disana.

"Dan… aku rasa hubungan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi Jungkook ah. aku.. aku… jatuh cinta terhadap istriku sendiri." Matanya mulai memanas saat Jungkook mendengar pangakuan yang sangat jujur keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Namun ia segera menahannya dengan menundukan kepalanya sebentar dan tersenyum kearah Hoseok.

"Baiklah jika hyung menginginkannya aku akan menerimanya. Selamat atas kelahiran bayimu hyung, semoga saja bayimu diberikan kesehatan dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik."

Hoseok menatap sendu Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum didepannya. Dapat ia lihat sebuah luka dalam pancaran matanya. Meski mulutnya mengucapkan kata selamat dan do'a untuknyan sekalipun.

"Ya, terima kasih Jungkook ah. Aku minta maaf jika ini begitu menyakitkan bagimu."

"Tidak hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk istri dan juga bayimu."

"Ya akan ku sampaikan."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu hyung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

"aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak.. tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bus. Lagipula kau juga harus kembali ke kantor hyung. Aku pulang dulu hyung. Permisi."

Air matanya jatuh tepat saat ia membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Mengabaikan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian di kafe yang sepi.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla Yoon Ji balik lagi. Maaf ya lama updatenya soalnya kmren Yoon Ji lagi dapet tugas praktek diluar daerah selama ya tiga mingguan la. Jadi Yoon Ji ga bawa laptop dlu. Kata mamah sih takut ntr ilang hehe *lebay… bodo amat, dari pada gabisa lanjut hehehe #plak..

Sekarang aja Yoon Ji masih ko prakteknya. Jadi nanti kalo lama updatenya maklumin aja ya, karena dibalik praktek juga bnyak tugas yang numpuk minta diselesaiin hehhehehe..

Ok.. jangan lupa juga reviewnya buat ff ku yang banyak typo dan makin absurd ini ceritanya hehehe..

See you the next chapter guys ..


	12. Chapter 12

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Nb : untuk memperjelas marga-marganya disini Yoonbi bakal ngubah marganya sedikit biar mereka bisa jadi orang tua/ keluarga dari castnya (Taehyung, Hoseok).

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Sesuai janji chapter ini di khususkan untuk Jimin dan Jungkook… hehehe.. Bagi yang merasa JiKook/ MinKook Shipper bisa merapat kesini…

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan derasnya hujan yang membasahi wajah serta tubuhnya. Tak memperdulikan jika akan berdampak buruk pada fisiknya yang lemah.

Sakit… perih..

Itulah yang dirasa oleh seorang lelaki manis yang sedang berjalan ditengah derasnya hujan. Kepalanya di dongakan keatas. Merasakan tiap tetes hujan yang jatuh bersamaan dengan air matanya. Seakan-akan awan ikut menangis bersamanya.

Jungkook berjalan pelan, wajahnya terlihat kontras bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan sedih. Tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang terus melihat kearahnya. Hingga akhirnya ia meneduhkan dirinya di sebuah pinggiran toko yang cukup sepi.

"Hikss.. astaga mengapa rasanya sakit sekali. Ya Tuhan kumohon hilangkanlah rasa ini… hikss.." Jungkook menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya. Tanganya terangkat memukul dadanya keras.

"hiks… hiks..."

.

Derasnya hujan membuat jalan menjadi macet. Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai dark brown menggerutu kesal, karena hari ini ia ada meeting bersama dengan klien penting dari perusahaan lain. Jimin menoleh sekilas kearah jam yang terletak diatas dashboard mobilnya, pukul 14.30 KST sedangkan Meeting dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Lebih baik aku ambil jalan pintas saja."

Jimin memutar balik mobilnya. Menyetir mobilnya memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan warga dengan jalan yang lenggang meski ia harus melewati beberapa tikungan agar cepat sampai kekantornya. Jimin menyetir mobilnya seperti biasa. Hingga mata sipitnya menangkap sosok seseorang yang menurutnya familiar sedang berteduh di pinggiran toko. Jimin mengerutkan alisnya sampai ia sadar bahwa seseorang itu adalah…

"Jungkook.. astaga mengapa ia bisa hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti jika ia sakit?" Jimin menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook berdiri. Jimin menyambar mantel tebalnya yang berada di jok samping kemudi dan keluar menemui Jungkook.

Brakk..

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Mata sayu sembabnya memandang Jimin dengan padangan kosong seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Jimin segera melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh kurus Jungkook.

"Astaga Kookie, mengapa kau bisa hujan-hujanan seperti ini." Tanya Jimin dengan nada khawatirnya. Tangannya merambat keatas kening Jungkook memastikan bahwa suhu tubuh Jungkook tidak naik. Tapi sepertinya perkiraannya meleset. "Tubuhmu panas sekali. Ayo masuk kemobilku. Aku akan membawamu ke apartememenku dan merawatmu hingga sembuh." Jimin menarik tangan lemas Jungkook pelan, namun sang pemlik tangan tidak meresponnya. Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook.

Jimin merangkul tubuh mungil Jungkook. Dapat Jimin rasakan tubuh Jungkook yang bergetar. Jimin mengeratkan rangkulannya saat ia mendengarkan isakan Jungkook yang tertahan.

Grepp..

Jimin merasakan nyaman dihatinya saat Jungkook memeluk tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara tangisan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya setelah kau tenang." Ujar Jimin pelan. Jimin menuntun Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia menyetir mobilnya kearah apartemennya tak memperdulikan meeting pentingnya bersama kliennya itu. Yang terpenting sekarang baginya ialah Jungkook.

.

Jungkook menekuk lututnya diatas sofa. Matanya meatap kosong perapian yang ada didepannya, tubuh mungilnya terlilit selimut tebal. Pandangan matanya memang terlihat kosong, tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dibelakangnya terdapat Jimin yang menatapnya miris. Ditangannya terdapat dua cangkir coklat panas. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jungkook dan mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disamping lelaki berparas manis itu. Jimin menyodorkan cangkir yang berada di tangan kanannya ke hadapan Jungkook dan hanya dibalas lirikan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Setidaknya kau harus menghangatkan tubuhmu dulu jika belum mau membuka mulutmu untuk bercerita Kook ah." Jungkook tidak meresponnya, ia masih betah memperhatikan api yang meliuk-liuk di dalam perapian mini yang ada didepannya.

 _[Dasi Run Run Run neomeojyeodo gwaenchanha  
Tto Run Run Run jom dachyeodo gwaenchanha  
Gajil su eopsda haedo nan jokhae  
Babo gateun unmyeonga nareul yokhae_

 _(Run) Don't tell me bye bye  
(Run) You make me cry cry  
(Run) Love it a lie lie  
Don't tell me, don't tell me  
Don't tell me bye bye]_

Jimin meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panasnya diatas meja saat ponselnya berdering.

"Yeobosaeyo"

"…."

"Ah ne… batalkan saja. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"…."

Piipp…

"Kau seharusnya membiarkan aku disana dan tidak menunda pekerjaanmu hyung." Jimin menohlekan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkamu mati kedinginan disana Jungkook ah. Tidak akan pernah."

Jungkook terisak mendengar jawaban Jimin. Hatinya kembali sakit. Jimin segera menarik tubuh mungil Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala Jungkook lembut dan mengusap punggung Jugkook dengan lembut. Jimin merasakan pundaknya basah.

"sshhtt… tenanglah, kau bisa bercerita pelan-pelan kepadaku."

"Hiks.. dia.. dia pergi meninggalkanku hyung." ujar Jungkook melepas pelukannya. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Dia… maksudmu kekasihmu ?" Tanya Jimin untuk memastikan.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis lagi. Jimin kembali menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Hati nya terasa sakit saat melihat Jungkook, lelaki manis yang sangat ia cintai menangis di hadapannya. Jungkook merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada hatinya saat mendapat perlakuan demikian dari Jimin.

"Jadilah kekasihku" Jungkook menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jimin dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Dapat Jungkook lihat sebuah cinta dan keseriusan di mata Jimin.

"Aku tau kau lebih mencintainya dari pada aku. Tetapi kau bisa belajar mencintaiku Jungkook ah. Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, tetapi ketahuilah bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai terlarut dalam kesedihan."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pernyataan cinta Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu kembali teringat olehnya. Jungkook masih belum yakin akan perasaannya terhadap Jimin. Jujur ia masih mencintai Hoseok, walaupun mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi. Jungkook hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jimin.

Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Jimin. "Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya hyung. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur, selamat malam hyung." Jimin memandang sendu punggung Jungkook yang hilang dibalik pintu kamar bercat putih.

"Ya mungkin memang belum saatnya. Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah."

Dibalik pintu Jungkook menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menariknya duduk dilantai. Tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya. Dapat Jungkook rasakan sebuah detakan kecil didalam sana.

"Mengapa rasanya begitu nyaman saat Jimin Hyung memelukku. Apa aku juga mencintainya ?" ujar Jungkook lirih.

.

Jimin membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara ribut beserta aroma makanan dari arah dapur. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya untuk sekedar melihat jam. Setelah itu Jimin keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu dapur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mata sipitnya melihat tubuh mungil Jungkook yang terbalut sweter warna pastel dan celana piyama berwarna kuning yang membungkus kaki rampingnya serta apron berwarna biru muda yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak kesana kemari menyiapkan masakannya yang telah matang. Jimin terseyum melihatnya, ia merasa seperti melihat masa depannya.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk meletakkan hasil masakannya di meja makan. Namun tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat melihat Jimin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Selamat pagi Jungkook ah." sapa Jimin seraya memberikan senyum tampannya terhadap Jungkook.

"Se.. selamat pagi hyung." jawab Jungkook terbata-bata.

Jimin terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang terkesan kaku dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku meja makan yang berada di depannya.

"Makanannya belum siap semua hyung. Lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap-siap ke kantor setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Oh iya tadi aku juga sudah menyetrika dan menyiapkan pakaian kantormu sebelum aku memasak, pakainmu sudah ku letakkan dilemarimu hyung. Jadi kau tinggal memakainya saja." jelas Jungkook.

"Ya terima kasih Jungkook ah. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan semuanya karena aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya sendiri."

"Dan kau yang akan terlambat menuju kantor." Lanjut Jungkook tegas.

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengacak rambut Jungkook yang rapi dengan pelan. Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari kepalanya dan memarahi Jimin karena sudah merusak rambutnya. Setelah itu Jimin pergi meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantornya.

Jungkook tersenyum dan memegang rambutnya yang diacak oleh Jimin barusan. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat kini menjalar dihatinya.

"Ya tuhan mengapa rasanya aku menginginkannya lagi. Apa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya ?" ucap Jungkook lirih.

.

Jungkook menata masakannya yang telah matang di meja makan. Ia menatap puas masakannya yang tertata rapi dimeja makan. Seorang namja tampan mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang terletak disampingnya. Jungkook berjalan menuju dapur sejenak untuk mengembalikan apron nya ketempat semula.

"Hmm.. enak seperti biasa. Aku merindukan masakanmu Kook ah." ucap Jimin saat Jungkook duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang tidak berniat untuk membuka suatu pembicaraan. Jungkook sesekali melirik Jimin melalui ekor matanya dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya sedangkan Jimin menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Hyung."

"Ne." Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Jungkook menatap Jimin denga ragu. 'tenangkan dirimu Jungkook. Kau tinggal menjawabnya dan semuanya selesai.' Batin Jungkook menenangkan hatinya.

"Ya ada apa Jungkook ah ?"

"Mmm… soal tadi malam…."

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang terputus.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Jimin lembut. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"I..itu soal ta..di malam. Akumaumenjadikekasihmuhyung."

Jimin menaikan alisnya sebelah dan mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit kearah Jungkook.

"Kau bilang apa ? aku tidak mendengarnya tadi." Tanya Jimin untuk meyakinkan. Sebenarnya Jimin mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Jungkook yang terkesan cepat seperti kereta Shinkansen tadi. Namun Jimin hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi dengan jelas dan pelan.

"Aku… aku mau menjadi kekasihmu hyung."

"Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi ? siapa saja tolong jangan cubit aku agar aku bisa bahagia selamanya."

"Ya! hyung menyebalkan." Gerutu Jungkook seraya mencubit keras pinggang Jimin saking kesalnya dengan namja itu.

"Aww… iya iya aku minta maaf Jungkook ah. Habis kau lucu sih tadi." Jimin tertawa sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook.

Cup..

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat Jimin mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aigoo… Kookie blushing eoh. Kyeopta hehehe" Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook dan tertawa saat melihat pipi Jungkook yang merona.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibinya dan beranjak dari tempatnya seraya mengambil piringnya dan Jimin yang telah kosong. Jimin merasa hawa aneh saat Jungkook tidak menggubrisnya dan asik membereskan meja makan. Pada saat Jungkook akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, Jimin segera menggenggam lengan Jungkook dan menarik namja mungil itu hingga kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau marah eoh ?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah memelas. Jungkook memasang wajah kesalnya dihadapan Jimin, padahal dalam hati ia tertawa melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat lucu.

"…."

"Hey.. aku tadi cuma bercanda Kook ah. Ayolah kita kan baru berpacaran, masa sudah bertengkar."

"Aku tidak marah denganmu. Aku hanya kesal saja hyung."

"Aku minta maaf chagi." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum tampan didepan kekasih barunya itu.

Cup..

"Ne aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung."

Jungkook memegang tangan kanan Jimin dan melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke kantor hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat." Lanjutnya.

Jimin beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti dengan Jungkook yang sedang merapikan meja makannya. "Kau tunggu di ruang tamu dulu sebentar aku akan membawa piring-piring kotor ini kedapur. Tadi aku juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siangmu hyung."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook keluar dari dapur dengan kotak makan berwarna biru muda ditangannya. Jimin meraih kotak makan ditangan Jungkook dan memasukkannya kedala tas kerjanya. Tak lupa juga ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' terhadap Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum dan merapikan dasi Jimin yang terlihat agak longgar dan membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Jimin tersenyum memandangi wajah Jungkook yang hanya beberapa senti meter didepannya. Perasaan bahagia kini menjalar dihatinya.

"Nah sudah rapi hyung. Kau bisa berangkat sekarang."

Jimin mengecup dahi Jungkook dan berpamitan pada kekasihnya menuju kantor.

.

Sudah terhitung satu bulan lebih Jungkook dan Jimin menjalin hubungan. Canda, tawa, tangis, serta keluh kesah mereka lalui bersama. Hari ini Jimin mengajak Jungkook pergi makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di samping kantor Jimin. Jungkook mematut dirinya didepan cermin, memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Ia menatap dirinya yang tampak sempurna malam ini. Jungkook memakai pakaian kiriman dari Jimin. Sebuah celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki rampingnya. Serta t-sirt berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna abu-abu yang membalut tubuh mungil nan rampingnya dengan sempurna, dan jangan lupakan juga sepatu kets berwarna coklat tua yang membungkus kaki indahnya. Jungkook merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang nyaris rapi dan tersenyum lagi saat melihat bayangan dirinya di pantulan cermin.

Drtt…drtt..

 **From : Jimin hyung**

 **Kau dimana ? aku sudah sampai direstoran.**

Jungkook mengetik balasan pesan dari Jimin dan mengirimnya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari apartemennya menuju restoran tempatnya dan Jimin bertemu.

.

Matanya berbinar bahagia saat menatap cincin emas perak yang berada ditangannya. Ia berencana akan melamar Jungkook malam ini. Yup… memang terkesan terlalu cepat, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan satu bulan lebih.

"Hyung.. ma… maaf menunggu lama. Tadi aku harus mandi dahulu sebelum berangkat kesini." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memandang kagum pada sosok lelaki mungil nan manis yang duduk didepannya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Jungkook ah."

Seorang pelayan datang kearah mereka dengan buku menu di tangan kirinya.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku jika sudah menentukan pesanannya. Saya permisi dulu tuan."

Jungkook membolak-balik buku menu ditangannya untuk memilih makanan yang akan ia pesan. Tanpa Jungkook sadari Jimin memanggil seorang penyanyi yang ada di restoran mewah tempatnya dan Jungkook makan tersebut dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah panggung yang berada didepan.

"Aku mau kau menyanyikan lagu yang romantis untuk kekasih ku."

"Baik tuan." Penyanyi itu kembali keatas panggung dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang diminta oleh Jimin.

 _Oh~ yeah~_ _  
_ _gateun nara e tae eonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo_

 _cham haengun iya,cham dahaeng iyasesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo_

* * *

Jungkook terseyum manis saat mendengar lagu kesukaannya dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi restoran itu.

* * *

 _gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nalgeureohge neoreul mannatdeon geon Luckyna chag hage saraseo geurae  
_ _  
_ _neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na_ _  
_ _buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna_ _  
_ _na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?_ _  
_ _naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo_ _  
_ _jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna_ _  
_ _neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?_ _  
_ _  
So lucky, my love_

 _So lucky to have you_ _  
_ _So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm_

* * *

Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya, ia berjalan kearah Jungkook dan berdiri didepnnya. Jungkook menatap Jimin bingung saat lelaki tampan itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ya! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat berdiri kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Tidak aku tidak akan berdiri." Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah tempat cincin berbentuk hati, membuka isinya dan menyodorkannya kedepan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook. Maukah kau mengubah margamu menjadi Park." Ucap Jimin jelas dan lantang. Pengunjung restoran yang melihat mereka trus berteriak 'ayo.. terima dia.. terima.. terima'. Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan 'hyung apa kau bercanda'.

"Aku tahu ini kurang romantic bahkan sangat buruk dan jelek. Tapi percayalah Jungkook ah. Aku serius ingin menikah denganmu, membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang harmonis bersamamu dan menghabis kan sisa-sisa hidupku bersamamu dan anak-cucu kita kelak. So… will you marry me Jeon Jungkook ?" Jungkook menatap lekat kedua mata Jimin. Dapat ia lihat sebuah keseriusan dan cinta yang terpancar didalam sana.

"Ya.. aku.. aku mau hyung." Jungkook tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona hebat akibat lamaran Jimin yang menurutnya sangat romantis sekaligus menggelikan itu.

* * *

 _gateun saeg kkareul joha hagogateun yeonghwareul joha haneun geol luckyunmyeong gateun sarangin geoya  
_ _  
_ _neoui ireumeul bureugoneoui soneul jabado doeneun na_ _  
_ _buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna_ _  
_ _na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?_ _  
_ _naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo_ _  
_ _jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna_ _  
_ _neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?  
_ _  
_ _So lucky, my love  
_ _  
_ _sajin sogui hwanhan misowa, neowa naui hwansangui johwaI think I'm a lucky guy, neomu joha urin jigeum kkum sogui donghwa_ _  
_ _Oh My God! jeil deudgi joheun Pop-Pop_ _  
_ _geunyeo mogsorin nal nogyeo Like ice cream_ _  
_ _geu moseub machi geurim_

* * *

Jimin memasangkan cincin itu di jari tengah Jungkook. Menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya berdiri.

CUP..

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat Jimin tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Jimin melumat bibir Jungkook dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui ciumannya itu. Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Jimin. Seluruh pengunjung dan pelayan restoran bertepuk tangan melihat adegan didepannya itu. Jimin melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Jungkook.

* * *

 _naui cheoeumi neoraseoi norae juin gongi neoraseo_ _  
_ _na ireohge ut janha neoman boragu_ _  
_ _neo jigeum naman [Baekhyun/Kai] bogo itni?_ _  
_ _naege kkumi tto saeng gyeosseo_ _deo meotjin namjaga doegesseo_ _  
_ _nal boneun ne du nuneun geu mueotboda_ _  
_ _nal dashi ttwige mandeu nikka  
_ _  
_ _So lucky, my love_ _  
_ _So lucky to have you_ _  
_ _So lucky to be your love, I am. Hmm~_

 _._

Jungkook menatap ragu pintu ruang rawat VIP itu. Kakinya terasa berat dan kaku untuk melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ayo masuk. Mengapa kau diam saja disitu yeobo?"

"Entahlah hyung rasanya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya ?"

"Wae ? apa kau masih menyimpan rasa terhadapnya Kook ah ?"

"Ani… aku benar-benar sudah melupakannya hyung. Sungguh " Ujar Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu jika kau tidak segera bertemu dengannya, lantas siapa yang akan memberikan undangan itu untuk mereka ?"

"Kau saja. Aku akan menunggu disini." Jungkook menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya ke Jimin dan mendudukan dirinya diruang tunggu.

"Tapi aku kan tidak mengenalnya lagipula kau sendiri kan yang bilang akan mengundang mereka."

"Tidak kau saja sana hyung."

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu kedalam."

Jungkook berdiri dibelakang Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin, ia mulai memegang kenop pintu bersiap untuk membuka ruang rawat VIP itu dengan pelan.

Ceklek..

Tiga pasang mata kompak menoleh kearah pintu. Minseok membelalakan mataya saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruang rawat menantunya itu. Sedangkan Hoseok, ia malah memandang datar sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya memandang biasa pada dua sosok berjenis kelamin sama yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

"Kau… mau apa kau kemari. Pasti kau ingin merebut Hoseok lagi. Ia kan ?" ujar Minseok setengah berteriak didepan wajah Jungkook.

Hoseok yang melihat adegan didepannya segera menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang dicaci maki oleh ibunya. "Eomma tenanglah dulu. Mungkin Jungkook kesini memiliki tujuan lain." Ujar Hoseok menenangkan ibunya.

"Yang dikatakan oleh anak anda benar nyonya. Jungkook kesini ingin memberikan ini untuk Hoseok dan juga Taehyung." Jimin menyerahkan dua lembar undangan pernikahannya terhadap Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap datar undangan pernikahan 'mantan kekasihnya.'. Jantungnya berdetak dengan normal tidak ada detakan yang meyakitkan saat dulu ia melihat mantan kekasihnya dijemput oleh Jimin didepan kafe saat malam hari tiba beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah aku akan datang ke acara pernikahan kalian." Hoseok menerima undangan tersebut dan tersenyum tulus kearah Jungkook.

"Mmm… hyung apa itu Taehyung hyung, istrimu yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku dulu hyung ?"

Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Menatap sendu istrinya yang masih belum terbangun juga sejak sebulan yang lalu saat istrinya melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Kemudian ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya hyung ?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur Taehyung. Menatap nanar kondisi tubuh Taehyung yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang menghiasi tubuh kurus nya itu.

"Anyeong hyung. Jeoneun Joen Jungkook imnida. Aku yakin tanpa aku memperkenalkan diriku kau pasti sudah mengenaliku bukan hyung."

"…"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf denganmu hyung. Aku ingin minta maaf karena sempat merebut Hoseok hyung darimu. Maafkan aku juga yang sudah membuatmu menderita selama masa kehamilan mu dulu hyung. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook penuh penyesalan.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kereta bayi yang berada di samping ranjang Taehyung. Memandang wajah lelap bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah bayimu sangat mirip dan cantik seperti dirimu. Aku bahkan menginginkan bayi yang lucu dan cantik sepertinya hyung." Jimin tertegun mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut calon istrinya.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hoseok. Menatap ayah bayi itu dengan tatapan 'bolehkah aku mengendongnya?. Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Jungkook.

"Cepatlah sadar dan sembuh hyung. Aku yakin bahwa bayimu pasti juga merindukan mu."

Bayi itu menggeliat nyaman saat Jungkook mengangkatnya dari tempatnya tidur. Tidak seperti biasanya yang menangis saat tidur cantiknya diusik oleh seseorang, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Jungkook mencium bayi cantik itu dan meletakkannya kembali dikereta bayi.

Setelah itu Jimin dan Jungkook berpamitan kepada Minseok, Baekhyun, dan juga Hoseok untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung dua hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Heyy heyy.. author ganti pen name (Yoonbi is Yoonji) atau biar lebih jelas lagi kalian bisa baca di bio aku ya heehehe..

Sempet punya pikiran buat hiatus lama sama ini ff tapi pas baca review dari kalian jadi gajadi deh buat hiatus malah tambah semangat lanjutinnya hehehe. Oh iya Yoonbi juga minta maaf kalo misalnya scene lamarannya Jimin ke Jungkook jelek. Abis Yoonbi juga bingung gimana aplikasiinnya sama bingung juga mikirin scene yang tepat tuh kaya gimana. Ok segitu aja, seperti biasa review menetukan kelanjutan..

Bye bye.. see you the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Hoseok membuka matanya saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih botol susu yang terletak di samping nakas tempat tidurnya.

"Hikkss… hikss.. owekk… owekk…"

"sshh… Appa disini sayang. Ayo minum susunya dulu kau pasti haus."

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya saat mulut kecil bayinya terus menolak dot botol yang diberikannya dan malah memperparah tangisan bayinya. Hoseok kembali meletakkan botol susu itu ketempat semula. Tangannya bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan popok Seokhyun, barangkali bayinya pipis atau poop. Namun Hoseok tidak menemukan apa-apa pada popok besih putrinya. Tangannya berpindah ke arah kening putrinya.

"Astaga panas sekali suhu tubuhnya. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Hoseok menggendong tubuh mungil bayinya secara perlahan. Kemudian segera menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja rias. Hoseok menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Tangisan bayinya juga tak kunjung berhenti.

"Huwee… huweee… huweee…" bayi itu terus menggeliat tak nyaman didalam gendongan sang ayah.

Hoseok membuka pintu mobilnya. Meletakkan putrinya di kursi khusus bayi yang terlatak di kursi samping kemudi dan menutupnya kembali. Hoseok membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Sebelum ia menjalankan mesin mobilnya Hoseok mengecek kembali suhu tubuh putrinya yang belum turun.

Bayi itu menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan saat telapak tangan besar ayahnya berada di keningnya yang tertutupi topi rajut bergambar hello kitty.

"Astaga mengapa menjadi semakin parah." Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Hoseok. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di kening sang anak yang terasa hangat. "sshh… sshh.. sabar ya sayang kau akan segera sembuh. Appa disini bersamamu" lanjutnya seraya menghapus air matanya.

Setelah itu Hoseok menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan garasi dan rumahnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

"Bagaiama dok keadaannya. Apa bayiku baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok terhadap dokter bername tag 'Ahn Hyojin' yang telah selesai memeriksa putrinya. Kini sekarang putrinya sudah tenang dan tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Apa bayi anda sering diberi makanan berat seperti Bubur bayi atau pisang dan buah-buahan lainnya mungkin."

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah cantik putrinya yang sedang terlelap di pangkuannya dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf tuan. Apa bayi anda sering diberikan susu formula dan jarang diberikan ASI ibunya ?" lagi-lagi anggukan pelan yang Hoseok jadikan jawaban .

"Begini tuan. Bayi sepertinya maksudku bayi yang masih berumur 0-6 bulan belum boleh diberikan makan-makanan berat seperti bubur bayi maupun pisang. Terutama air putih, ia hanya boleh minum ASI ibunya sampai ia berumur 6 bulan." jelas dokter Hyojin.

"Ya dokter saya sudah mengetahuinya."

Dokter Hyojin menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan 'kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa terus dilakukan?'.

"Hanya saja saya tidak yakin dengan kondisi istri saya sekarang dok." Ujar Hoseok seakan tahu pikiran dokter cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksud anda."

"Setelah ia melahirkan bayi kami, ia koma sampai lebih dari satu bulan dan itu membuatku terpaksa memberikannya terhadap bayiku. Aku.. aku tidak mau membuat bayiku kekurangan gizi. Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu kapan istriku bisa bangun dari komanya. Hiksss.." Hoseok mengusap air matanya. Pikirannya tertuju pada tubuh rapuh Taehyung yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan kedua mata nya yang enggan terbuka hingga sekarang.

Dokter Hyojin merobek sebuah kertas dan menulis suatu resep untuk pasien mungilnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan bayiku dok." Dokter Hyojin meletakan pulpennya dan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya hanya demam biasa. Tetapi saat aku periksa secara teliti ada masalah sedikit di pencernaan bayi anda tuan. Ini obat penurun panas, obat lambung, dan vitaminnya. Anda bisa menebusnya di apotik tuan." Jelas Hyojin seraya menunjuk nama-nama obat yang ditulisnya.

"Terima kasih dok. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Hoseok beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat yang menusuk itu.

.

Hoseok menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Pikirannya benar-benar sedang tidak fokus saat ini. Di sisi lain ia memikirkan keadaan istrinya yang tak kunjung sadar sejak satu bulan yang lalu karena kebodohannya. Ya Hoseok memang bodoh, andai saja dulu ia tidak marah dan mendorong istrinya hingga jatuh semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Di sisi lain juga ia tampak tak tenang memikirkan putri kecilnya yang sedang sakit. Hoseok terpaksa menitipkan putrinya pada adik iparnya yang tengah libur sekolah. Biasanya ia akan membawa putrinya ke kantor dan menitipkan pada karyawan kantornya saat ia ada meeting bersama klien. Selama Taehyung koma di rumah sakit. Hoseok mengambil alih mengurus putrinya. Pernah waktu itu Namjoon, ibunya dan mertuanya menyarankan untuk menyewa pengasuh bayi, agar Hoseok tidak terlalu lelah, namun Hoseok menolaknya dengan halus. Bagi Hoseok berada didekat Seokhyun sudah membuat lelah dan stressnya hilang apalagi saat ia mendengar suara tangisan purtinya.

Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana kerjanya dan mendial nomor telepon adik iparnya.

'yeobosaeyo' sapa suara perempuan diseberang sana.

"Yeobasaeyo Chan. Apa Seokhyun sudah minum obatnya."

'Sudah oppa. Baru saja ia selesai makan dan minum obat, sekarang ia sedang tidur.'

"Syukurlah. Apa ia rewel ?"

'Sedikit oppa, entah mengapa Seokhyun menjadi sensitif saat sakit, tadi saja saat Jesper dan Jackson menggodanya ia langsung menangis, biasanya kan ia langsung senang dan tertawa saat Jesper dan Jackson menggodanya. Tadi juga saat appa menggendognya ia juga menangis oppa, tak seperti biasanya.' Hoseok menjadi semakin khawatir saat mendengar penjelasan dari adik iparnya.

"Baiklah, oppa akan menjemput Seokhyun setelah pulang dari kantor. Tolong jaga Seokhyun dengan baik ne."

'Iya oppa. Aku akan selalu menjaga keponakan cantikku dengan baik.'

"Baiklah aku tutup dulu ne… anyeong"

'nde…'

Tuut…tuut..

Hoseok menatap foto bayinya yang menjadi wallpaper di ponselnya dengan sendu. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan putri kecilnya. Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya, matanya beralih menatap foto pernikahannya yang berada di pinggir meja kerjanya. Hoseok meraih foto itu dan mengusap foto Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum cantik.

"Maafkan aku Tae, aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Seokhyun." Ujar Hoseok sedih. "Cepatlah bangun Tae, Seokhyun sakit, ia membutuhkanmu… hiks.." Hoseok mengusap air matanya dan mengecup foto Taehyung.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk"

Namjoon membuka pintu saat mendengar intruksi Hoseok. Meski Hoseok sepupunya, Namjoon tetap menghormati Hoseok sebagai atasannya.

"Apa kau mau ke rumah sakit ?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kau juga mau kesana ?"

"Ya, aku harus menjemput istriku disana."

"Yoongi hyung juga disana ? apa dia juga membawa anakmu ?"

"Kurasa iya karena kemarin Jihoon bilang pada Yoongi ia ingin melihat anakmu."

"Hmm.. kurasa Jihoon mulai kode Namjoon ah" ucap Hoseok dengan nada menggoda.

"Hah.. aku sih bisa saja memberinya adik, tapi Yoongi selalu bilang padaku bahwa ia belum siap untuk punya anak lagi." Jawab Namjoon seakan tau apa yang dimaksud Hoseok.

"Jinjja.. kurasa Jihoon juga sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Di umurnya yang baru empat tahun sangat pas untuk memberinya adik, tidak terlalu jauh."

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi nanti. Kajja… aku tidak mau membuat istriku menunggu lama."

"Kau tunggu saja dulu di lobby. Aku akan menyusul."

Namjoon membalikan badannya menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian diruang kerjanya.

.

"Huwee… huwee.. huwee…"

Chanhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Ya ! Jackson! Jesper! Apa yang kalian lakukan." Chanhyun berlari menuju ranjangnya dan menggendong bayi berumur satu bulan itu.

"tami cuma mau ngajak Seokyun main belsama noona"- Jesper.

"iya, habis dali tadi Seokyun tidak mau banun."- Jackson.

"Ya! kalian ini, berapa kali noona bilang. Seokhyun itu sedang sakit, jadi ia tidak bisa bermain dulu dengan kalian." ujar Chanhyun seraya menatap tajam adik kembarnya itu.

"Sudah sana kalian keluar dari kamar noona. Biarkan Seokhyun tidur, sebentar lagi Hoseok oppa akan menjemputnya." Usir Chanyun kesal kepada adik kembarnya itu.

"Huwaa.. noona jaat. Nanti akan aku adukan cama appa."- Jackson, Jesper.

"Adukan saja. Aku tidak takut pergi sana."

"huwaa… appa, eomma Chanhyun noona jahat..huweee" kedua anak kembar itu pergi keluar dari kamar kakaknya disertai tangis heboh khas anak kecil yang menjadi backsoundnya. Chanhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia kembali menggendong Seokhyun dan menenangkannya agar bayi itu cepat tidur.

.

Seorang bocah berusia empat tahun memainkan game di tab miliknya. Di sampingnya terdapat tiga lelaki cantik yang sedang mengobrol serius.

"Imo. Sejak kapan Taehyung koma seperti ini ?" tanya Yoongi terhadap Minseok.

"Satu bulan Yoongi ah. Dokter bilang ini ada hubungannya juga dengan kondisi tubuh Taehyung dulu saat mengandung Seokhyun." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Maksud imo ?" tanya Yoongi terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dulu sewaktu Taehyung mengandung Seokhyun, ia selalu stress dan banyak pikiran. Bahkan hampir saja Taehyung keguguran waktu itu. Tapi untungnya Seokhyun bayi yang kuat." Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau ceritanya sedikit dari Namjoon, dari mulai Hoseok mendorongnya hingga nyawa Taehyung dan bayinya yang terancam sewaktu operasi. Namun ia masih belum puas dan ingin tau yang sebenarnya.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku Baek, jika kemarin aku tidak memaksa Hoseok untuk menikah dengan Taehyung pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Tidak Seok ah. Ini semua takdir jangan kau salahkan dirimu dan juga Hoseok. Kita berdo'a saja agar Taehyung bisa cepat bangun." Baekhyun menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung sahabatnya dengan lembut guna menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang menangis.

Jihoon menutup tabnya dan meletakkannya di samping tubuhnya, ia berjalan menuju ibunya yang berada di ujung sofa.

"Eomma, mana adik bayinya. cata eomma dia acan kecini, tapi ko Jioon tungguin cidak datang-datang."

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Mungkin appa dan Hoseok samchon sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Lama cidak eomma appa dan samchon kecini nya ?" tanya Jihoon polos.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sayang."

"Eomma Jioon lapal."

"Jihoonie lapar eoh ? Baiklah ayo kita keluar mencari makan."

Jihoon mengangguk dan mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya kepada ibunya. Yoongi menggendong tubuh mungil putranya dan berpamitan kepada Minseok dan Baekhyun untuk membeli makan keluar.

.

Tok… tok.. tok

Minseok dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Seorang perawat datang memasuki ruang rawat Taehyung.

"Permisi tuan. Apa tuan Hoseok sudah datang kemari."

"Belum suster. Ada apa memangnya ?"

"Tuan Hoseok dipanggil oleh dokter Joonmyeon keruangannya."

"Ya nanti akan ku sampaikan"

"Baik kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke ruangan. Permisi tuan."

Suster itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu setelah menyampaikan pesannya terhadap Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung. Perasaan takut dan khawatir kini mulai menghantuinya.

'tidak.. itu semua tidak mungkin. Taehyung pasti akan bangun.' Batin Baekhyun menepis pikiran buruk di otaknya.

.

Namjoon dan Hoseok berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang cukup panjang untuk bisa sampai ke ruang Taehyung. Disampingnya terdapat Chanyun yang sedang meggendong putrinya.

Ceklek..

"Appa.." Jihoon berlari kecil menghampiri Namjoon yang baru memasuki ruang rawat Taehyung. Balita itu semakin menggemaskan saat mulut kecilnya penuh oleh makanan.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya, membawanya kedalam gendongannya.

"Aigoo.. Jihoonie telan dulu sayang nanti kalau kau tersedak bagaiman?"

Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di leher sang ayah. "Appa mana adik bayinya.?"

Namjoon memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanhyun. Jihoon mengerti isyarat ayahnya. Bocah itu memberontak turun dan berjalan menemui Cahnhyun. Mata mungilnya berbinar saat melihat wajah tenang Seokhyun yang sedang teridur pulas.

"Kyeopta. Noona namanya ciapa ?"

"Namanya Seokhyun. Hey adik manis siapa namamu ?"

"Aku Jioon. Cim Jioon." Chanhyun terkekeh dan mecubit gemas Jihoon.

"Aww.. noona appo."

"Hehe mian Jihoonie, habis kau imut sih."

Hoseok tersenyum dan menyenggol lengan Namjoon. "Nah.. sudah kubilang kan. Jihoon itu mengingikan adik." Ujar Hoseok sedikit menggoda.

"Seharusnya kau bilang pada Yoongi bukan dengan ku."

Hoseok berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang sedang asik menggoda bayinya. "Anyeong Jihoonie.." sapa Hoseok terhadap keponakannya.

"Anyeong samchon."

"Jihoon menurutmu Seokhyun bagaimana ?"

"Seokyun itu, dia cancik, manis, dan imut." Jawab Jihoon polos.

"lalu apa kau menyukainya ?"

"cencu caja aku menyukainya samchon"

"Jihoon mau tidak adik yang seperti Seokhyun." Ujar Hoseok menggoda keponakan polosnya itu.

"Mau… samchon akan menijinkan aku membawa Seokyun pulang ne." ucap Jihoon dengan mata mungilnya yang berbinar.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Seokhyun itu kan masih kecil jadi ia tidak boleh di bawa keman-mana dulu Jihoonie." Jelas Hoseok.

"lalu ?"

"Kau bisa memintanya kepada eomma dan appa mu ?"

"Memangnya eomma dan appa bica mendapatkan adik yang cepelti Seokyun samchon?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Jihoon membalikan tubuh mungilnya dan berjalan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk berdua mengobrol.

"Eomma appa." Yoongi dan Namjoon menoleh kearah Jihoon.

"Nde ada apa sayang." Ujar Namjoon seraya mendudukan putranya dipangkuannya.

"Aku mau adik bayi yang cepelti Seokhyun. Hoseok samchon bilang eomma dan appa bica membeyikannya padaku."

Yoongi tercengang saat mendengar perkataan polos yang keluar dari mulut putranya. Sementara Namjoon menengok kepalanya kearah Hoseok yang sedang menggendong bayinya dengan tatapan 'ya! Jung Hoseok apa kau gila', yang dihadiahi cengiran kuda Hoseok.

"Iya sayang nanti ya. Pasti appa dan eomma akan memberikamu adik bayi."

"yee.. asik Jihoon acan punya adik bayi." Yoongi menoleh kearah Hoseok dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi eomma adik bayi icu dibuat dimana ? Apa eomma dan appa punya pabliknya ?" keduanya saling menatap dan mencoba bertukar pikiran. Namun semua itu terlewatkan saat Chanhyun mengajak putranya pergi keluar.

"Jihoon. Noona mau beli es krim, Jihoon mau ikut tidak?"

"Mau." Jihoon menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan sang ayah dan berjalan meggandeng Chanhyun yang sedang tersenyum didepannya. Setelah itu Chanhyun berpamitan pada Namjoon dan Yoongi untuk pergi membeli es krim bersama putranya.

Minseok menghampiri Hoseok dan menepuk pelan pundak putranya. "Nde eomma ada apa ?"

"Kau dipanggil dokter Joonyeon keruangannya."

"Aku ? apa ini soal Taehyung ?"

"entahlah eomma tidak tau."

Hoseok menoleh sekilas kearah Taehyung, perasaan takut dan cemas kini mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Ia menyerahkan Seokhyun kepada Minseok dan keluar dari ruang rawat istrinya menuju ruang dokter Joonmyeon.

.

Hoseok mengambil napas sejenak saat ia berada di depan pintu bercat putih tersebut. Hoseok mengetuk pintu itu dan masuk saat ia mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

"Oh… kau rupanya Jung Hoseok, duduklah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Sapa dokter Joonmyeon ramah.

Hoseok berjalan perlahan mendekati kursi yang berada didepan meja kerja Joonmyeon. Ia terus berdo'a dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Taehyung, karena bila itu terjadi Hoseok tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini soal Taehyung ?" Joonmyeon menatap lekat Hoseok kemudian mengangguk.

Joonmyeon mengambil napas cepat. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi Hoseok ah."

"Ma… maksud dokter apa ?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada bergetar.

"Setelah ku pantau selama satu bulan penuh. Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kemajuan pada diri Taehyung, semua tetap sama dari awal hingga sekarang, pernah waktu itu kondisi tubuhnya sempat menurun, tapi untungnya bisa ditangani dengan cepat dan tentunya memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Jelas Joonmyeon.

"Maksud dokter Taehyung sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi begitu ?"

"Mungkin seperti itu Hoseok ah. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini. Alat-alat yang melekat ditubuhnya malah akan membuatnya kesakitan dan menderita, meski Taehyung koma aku yakin bahwa Taehyung merasakannya."

Hoseok merasa tubuhnya bagai dilempar dari sebuah bukit yang tinggi saat mendengar penjelasan Joonmyeon. Hatinya remuk, ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Taehyung, bahkan ia saja belum menebus semua kesalahannya pada Taehyung. Bukan hanya itu saja ia juga memikirkan nasib putri kecilnya bila ibunya telah tiada.

"Tidak dokter aku mohon jangan lakukan itu semua. Aku akan membayar biaya perawatan disini berapapun harganya asal kau jangan lakukan itu dokter kumohon. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Taehyung pasti akan bangun."

"Itu hak mu Hoseok ah. Aku juga tidak memaksamu. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan ini baik-baik dan tetaplah berdo'a kepada Tuhan." Ujar Joonmyeon menenangkan Hoseok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dok."

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan Joomyeon. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Air mata kembali lolos dari matanya, Hoseok mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu. Melepas semua kesedihannya, untungnya koridor itu sepi jadi Hoseok tak perlu khawatir jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

"Ya Tuhan kumohon jangan kau ambil Taehyung dulu. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahaku dan membahagiakannya… hiks.. hiks.."

Hoseok benar-benar merasa menyesal sekarang. Andai saja dulu ia mencoba belajar untuk mencintai Taehyung dan menerima Taehyung, andai saja dulu ia tidak menemui Jungkook dan berselingkuh di belakang Taehyung, andai saja dulu ia tidak mendorong Taehyung dan membuatnya sekarat seperti sekarang pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Andai,, andai,,, dan andai hanya andai yang Hoseok bayangkan sekarang. Hoseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berteriak.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang memberinya hukuman sekarang, karena telah menyakiti istri sebaik dan sesabar Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sekali lagi Yoonbi mau bilang makasih yang udah baca ff ini dari awal sampe sekarang. Buat yang baru baca, entah itu guest, author lain, silent reader. Selamat menikmati ff absurd ku ini ya hehehe..

Buat guest juga kalo misalnya kalian punya akun ffn, review aja pake akun kalian biar nanti Yoonbi bisa bales reviewnya kan lumayan dari pada kalian review panjang2 tapi ga direspon kan syg juga.

Oh iya satu lagi jangan lupa ya follow ig baru Yoonbi, id nya ' sungie_97' nanti aku folback tapi ntar kalian komen aja terus juga kasih tau aku kalo kalian yang baca ff absurd ku ini hehehe…

See you the next chapter guys… bye bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Ahn Hani form EXID

Xiah Junsu from JYJ

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Pernyataan dokter yang baru di dengarnya tadi membuatnya begitu terpukul. Hoseok menyeret kakinya perlahan menuju ruang perawatan istrinya. Memandang kosong lantai rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah jika itu terjadi pada Taehyung.

Ceklek..

Sepi sunyi, itulah yang didapat Hoseok saat ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar rawat Taehyung. Tak memikirkan kemana orang-orang yang tadi menjaga Taehyung disini. Hoseok berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidur Taehyung, mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur istrinya.

"Apa sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan itu Tae ? apa kau sudah benar-benar lelah dan ingin pergi meninggalkan kami. Meninggalkanku dan juga Seokhyun?"

"…."

"hiks… Aku mohon bukalah matamu Tae. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku padamu… hikss…"

Hoseok menggenggam tangan lemas Taehyung dan mengecup punggung tangan Taehyung yang terdapat tusukan jarum infus. Hoseok bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengecup kening Taehyung cukup lama.

"Saraghae Jung Taehyung."

.

.

Ia membuka mata sipitnya, memandang langit biru cerah diatasnya dengan tatapan kagum. Mengambil napas panjang untuk menghirup udara sejuk yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dimanapun. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan di tengah-tengah mawar putih yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Memetik salah satu dari mereka dan menghirupnya sebentar. Ia kembali berjalan pelan menyusuri tempat yang sangat indah itu, mulutnya bersenandung pelan seraya menyentuh deretan mawar putih disampingnya.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya, mata sipitnya melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar menurutnya. Ia memicingkan matanya sedikit untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya. Ia melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa seseorang itu.

"APPA…" panggilnya dengan berteriak.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Appa'. Namun sepertinya seseorang yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan 'appa' itu tidak mendengarnya. Ia pun juga tak menyerah. Ia terus memanggilnya dan akhirnya orang itu menengok kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Taehyung."

"Appa… Daehyun appa aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya seraya memeluk erat Daehyun. Daehyun membalas pelukan putra kandungnya, menyalurkan kerinduannya pada putranya yang telah ia tinggal ke surga beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Appa juga merindukanmu nak."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Daehyun dalam. "Appa aku ingin ikut denganmu."

Daehyun tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. "Tidak nak. Tempatmu bukan disini. Bukan waktunya kau untuk ikut dengan appa."

"Tapi.. aku benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini appa, izinkan aku ikut bersamamu." Daehyun menatap sendu pada sosok yang terlihat mirip dengannya.

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut lengan putranya. "Ada saatnya kau akan ikut bersamaku, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Masih banyak hal-hal yang menarik dan indah yang harus kau lakukan disana anakku."

"Hiks.. tidak Appa. Semuanya telah hilang. Aku tidak sanggup jika terus hidup seperti ini." Taehyung kembali menitikkan air matanya. Bayangan derita yang dialaminya mendadak hadir kedalam pikirannya.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan terus berdo'a nak. Jika kau ikut denganku sekarang kau akan membuat mereka yang menyayangimu menjadi sedih, terutama Eomma mu Tae."

"…" Taehyung terdiam, bayangan wajah Baekhyun kini mulai terlitas dipikirannya. Taehyung sangat menyayangi ibu nya, ia tidak bisa melihat ibu nya sedih. Bahkan Taehyung akan menuruti kemauan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak sedih. Termasuk saat Baekhyun menjodohkannya dengan Jung Hoseok dulu.

Jung Hoseok.

Nama itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di otaknya. Namja yang membuatnya tersiksa setiap kali memikirkannya. Apalagi yang dipikirkan tidak memiliki hati, atau lebih tepatnya hatinya keras seperti batu. Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah. Mencoba menghapus nama –Jung Hoseok- dari otaknya. Astaga Jung Hoseok sebegitu kejamnya kah kau hingga membuat seorang Kim Taehyung nyaris melupakanmu.

"Kembalilah Tae. Kau tak akan membuat satu orang sedih karena kepergianmu. Terutama suami mu."

"Tidak appa. Aku tidak mau, aku ingin ikut denganmu saja.. hikss.. kumohon appa jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…hikss.." Taehyung menggeleng kepalanya kuat. Tangannya semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Daehyun. "Percuma saja aku kembali. Itu malah akan membuatku semakin tersiksa. Apalagi Hoseok hyung tidak mencintaiku Appa." lanjutnya miris.

"Nak dengarkan appa. Kau hanya perlu bersabar dan berdo'a. Tuhan pasti akan memberikanmu hadiah yang sangat indah. Percayalah pada appa." Daehyun tersenyum dan membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya.

Taehyung semakin menumpahkan air matanya pundak Daehyun, menyalurkan kerinduannya yang telah lama hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu kepada ayah kandungnya.

Ya Taehyung hanya perlu bersabar dan berdo'a agar suaminya mau 'melihatnya'. Seperti dulu ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar, ia mendapatkan nilai yang sangat jelek dan membuat dirinya dimarahi oleh Baekhyun habis-habisan, serta membuat Baekhyun menjadi sedih. Lalu Daehyun datang kekamarnya, memberinya semangat dan menasehatinya agar terus berusaha dan berdo'a supaya dirinya bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus. Kemudian Taehyung melakukan apa yang dinasehati oleh ayahnya, dan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar-benar terjadi. Taehyung kembali mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan membuat Baekhyun kembali senang.

"Kembalilah nak. Mereka menunggumu, sampaikan kepada ibumu bahwa appa merindukannya." Perkataan Daehyun membuat lamunannya terhenti. Taehyung melepas pelukanya dan menatap rindu pada sosok ayah didepannya.

Mawar-mawar putih itu terangkat dari tempatnya. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan cahaya putih cerah didalamnya. Taehyung dan Daehyun mengangkat punggung tanganya untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya silau itu.

Taehyung menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak rela. Air mata kembali menetes menuruni pipi tirusnya.

"Pulanglah nak. Jangan membuat mereka menunggumu lama."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati portal yang terbuat dari sekumpulan mawar putih itu.

"Hikss.. Aku pulang appa. Saranghae abeoji."

"Nado saranghae nae aegya."

Taehyung berjalan memasuki portal yang terbuat dari mawar putih itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ayah. Melambaikan tangannya kearah Daehyun. Setelah itu portal mawar putih itu menghilang dari dan mengantarkan Taehyung pada tempat asalnya.

.

"Eughh.."

Hoseok membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara lenguhan dan merasakan sebuah tangan yang bergerak pelan.

Tunggu.. bergerak ?

Hoseok menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat tangan Taehyung yang bergerak diikuti dengan mata Taehyung yang terbuka secara perlahan.

"Tae kau bangun. Syukurlah.. aku sangat merindukanmu Tae… hikss.."

Taehyung menengok kearah Hoseok yang sedang mencium tangannya. Dapat ia rasakan tangannya basah oleh air mata suaminya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Tae. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu Jung Taehyung."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Namun mulutnya terkatup kembali saat ia melihat Chanhyun masuk keruangannya bersama bayi di gendongannya.

"Oppa… apa kau membawa susu Seokhyun. Di tidak mau berhenti menangis. Aku rasa dia….. Oppa, Taehyung Oppa kau sudah bangun." ucap Chanhyun dengan sedikit terkejut melihat kakaknya yang telah sadar dari koma.

Taehyung menatap bayi yang berada di gendongan Chanhyun dengan bingung. Ia kembali teringat saat kemarin ia melahirkan bayinya. 'Ah.. bayi ku. Apa itu bayi ku.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Huwee… hikss… huwee…"

"Chanhyun ah. Cepat kau panggilkan dokter agar ia bisa segera memeriksa Taehyung. Soal Seokhyun kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Ppalli.. ppalli.."

"Nde oppa."

Chanhyun menyerahkan Seokhyun kepada Hoseok dan keluar dari ruang perawatan kakaknya untuk memanggil dokter yang menangani kakaknya.

.

Seorang lelaki manis- ani bisa dibilang cantik- sedang memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan lalu berdiri lurus menghadap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan tali spaghetti yang menggantung di kedua bahu putih mulusnya melekat di tubuhnya yang kurus nan ramping itu. Wajah manisnya yang telah dipolesi oleh make up dengan konsep yang natural namun anggun dan jangan lupakan juga rambut pendek cepaknya yang telah diberi hair extention setengah bahu. Serta penutup kepala transparan dengan rambut hasil hair extention nya yang di gerai begitu saja. Membuat siapa saja akan yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita.

Seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi perias serta hair stylish nya membuka pintu kamar itu dan tersenyum kearah lelaki-coret- wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Noona apa kau yakin. Aku akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini Jungkook ah. Aku yakin pasti Jimin tidak akan berkedip saat melihatmu." wanita itu terkekeh. Jungkook kembali menghadap ke cermin dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Sungguh ia sangat malu melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin sekarang.

Tok.. tok..tok..

Wanita itu membuka pintu dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu barusan.

"Hani ah. Apa Jungkook sudah siap ?"

"Tentu oppa. Jungkook ah cepatlah keluar. Junsu oppa sudah menjemputmu."Seru Hani seraya menggeser tubuhnya memperlihatkan Junsu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ta.. tapi noona. Aku malu."

"Ini hanya akan berjalan beberapa jam saja Kook ah. Lagi pula pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea masih illegal. Lihatlah kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini. Aku yakin semua orang yang ada disana pasti akan mengira bahwa kau wanita sungguhan." Jungkook mendesah saat mendengar alasan basi yang keluar dari mulut kakak sepupu calon suaminya itu. Hani merapikan penutup kepala Jungkook dan menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, memberikan kata semangat untuk calon istri adik sepupunya itu.

"Kajja… Jangan membuat Jimin lama di atas altar, aku khawatir ia akan menarik pria/ wanita lain yang sedang duduk di barisan para tamu lalu menikahinya karena terlalu lama menunggumu." Candaan garing Hani membuat mood Jungkook semakin memburuk.

"Apa kau sudah siap Jungkook ah ?" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Junsu dengan ragu.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sungguh ia sangat gugup di hari pernikahannya. Ia benar-benar akan mengutuk Jimin dan Hani setelah ini karena sudah membuatnya malu. Awalnya Jungkook menolak keras ide dari Hani untuk mengenakan gaun pegantin di hari pernikahan mereka dengan alasan bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea masih illegal. Tetapi Hani tidak menyerah, ia malah mendatangi Jimin ke kantornya dan membujuk adik sepupunya untuk menyetujui ide gila nya itu. Jimin yang mendengar ide gila Hani segera menyetujuinya dan membujuk Jungkook dengan usaha yang besar. Disinilah Jungkook sekarang, ia berjalan pelan dan menatap Jimin yang sama sekali tidak berkedip saat melihat Jungkook memasuki pintu gereja. Jungkook mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Di sampingnya terdapat Junsu yang berjalan di samping Jungkook, menemani lelaki cantik itu menuju altar.

.

Jimin benar-benar tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun saat melihat calon istrinya berjalan dengan sangat anggun menuju tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat melihat Jungkook tersenyum cantik kearahnya. Bahkan Jimin tidak menyadari kehadiran Jungkook yang berdiri didepannya.

"Hyung." Kesadaranya telah kembali saat Jungkook memanggilnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Jungkook, dan di terima oleh si pemilik tangan.

"Baiklah bisa kita mulai ?." tanya sang pastur terhadap sepasang pengantin didepannya. Setelah itu sang pastur mengucap janji suci untuk kedua mempelai wanita –pria- dan pria didepannya. Sesekali Jimin melirik kearah istri cantiknya yang sedang memperhatikan pastur mengucap janji suci untuk mereka.

"Ya saya bersedia/ Ya saya bersedia." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Park Jimin kau boleh mencium istrimu sekarang."

Jimin memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Jungkook. Ia memajukan bibirnya untuk menempel pada bibir pink milik Jungkook. Menyesapnya dengan lembut dan menjilatnya perlahan. Jungkook pun juga ikut membalas ciuman suaminya, ia tidak mau membuat suaminya kecewa di hari pernikahan mereka.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan memenuhi gedung gereja itu. Hani yang duduk di barisan para tamu menatap kagum Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang berciuman di depan altar.

"Oppa lihatlah Jungkook cantik bukan, sepertinya ide yang ku sarankan tidak sia-sia."

Junsu yang duduk disamping istrinya hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum malu setelah acara ciuman mereka selesai didepan sana.

"Hmm ya kali ini aku akui ide mu tidak buruk juga chagi. Tapi aku cukup kasihan melihat Jungkook tadi saat menemaninya. Ia terlihat kesulitan dalam berjalan karena memakai heels mu yang cukup tinggi saat pernikahan kita dulu." Junsu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan kasihan. Tetapi tidak dengan Hani, ia malah menatap kagum dan puas hasil karyanya didepan sana. Seperti tak mempedulikan perkataan suaminya. Hani menatap kagum sekaligus puas pada hasil karyanya didepan sana. Sepertinya ide gila yang di sarankannya dulu tidaklah buruk dan malah menguntungkan. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi sepupunya tadi yang menatap istrinya dengan sedikit terkejut sekaligus kagum.

.

Seorang lelaki berjas putih keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung. Kemudian seorang lelaki yang tegah menggendong bayinya mendekati dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat Taehyung.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan istriku. Apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Ini kasus yang sangat langka tuan. Tetapi sepertinya istri anda adalah orang yang kuat. Ia mampu melewati masa-masa kritisnya di saat nyawanya sedang terancam."

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada dokter yang menangani istrinya itu.

"Apa aku bisa masuk kedalam sekarang dok."

"Sepertinya jangan dulu tuan. Maksud saya tunggu sampai perawat-perawat itu selesai melepaskan alat-alat yang terpasang ditubuh istri anda dan keluar dari ruangan."

"Baiklah sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih dok."

"Tak apa tuan. Ini semua sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan." Dokter itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

Hoseok duduk di kursi ruang tunggu untuk menunggu para perawat selesai melepas alat-alat medis yang terpasang ditubuh istrinya sambil menidurkan kembali putrinya yang sempat rewel.

"Eomma sudah bangun sayang, kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi Seokhyun ah. Appa sangat senang, kau juga senang bukan ?" bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit. Hoseok melebarkan senyumannya dan mengecup sekilas pipi bulat putrinya.

Tak lama kemudian para perawat yang telah selesai melepas alat-alat yang melekat ditubuh istrinya keluar. Salah satu perawat memberi tahu Hoseok bahwa dirinya sudah diperbolehkan masuk.

.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tersenyum pada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Hyung." Hoseok mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk tidak bergeser dari tempatnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memberikan bayi yang berada di gendongannya kearah Taehyung.

"Cantiknya, apa dia bayi ku hyung." seru Taehyung seraya menatap kagum bayi perempuan yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ya tentu saja dia bayi mu… ani maksudku bayi kita Tae."

Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok dalam. Mata sipitnya kembali menitikkan air mata saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hoseok.

"Hey.. mengapa kau menangis Tae. Apa aku menyakitimu lagi." Tanya Hoseok khawatir saat melihat Taehyung menangis. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terbebas.

"Maafkan aku Tae. Aku telah banyak berbuat jahat padamu dan menyakitimu. Bahkan aku hampir membunuh kalian waktu itu." ucap Hoseok dengan penuh penyesalan.

Taehyung menggeleng dan tersenyum, baginya dengan adanya Hoseok disini menemaninya dan telah menjaga bayinya selama ia koma sudah membuat hatinya tenang.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu hyung. Soal kemarin lupakan saja yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah sadar dan bisa menjaga bayi ini bersamamu."

"Tidak Tae aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas mendapat maaf dari mu setelah aku mendorongmu dan hampir membunuh kalian waktu itu. Kau boleh memarahiku dan memukulku Tae, asal kau mau memaafkanku."

"Hyung dengarkan aku. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna didunia ini. Sesempurnanya manusia itu sendiri pasti ia pernah berbuat salah, entah itu masalah itu kecil ataupun masalah besar. Tuhan juga memerintahkan umatnya untuk tidak menaruh dendam pada manusia yang berbuat kesalahan itu dan memaafkannya. Jadi mulai sekarang hyung lupakan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Beralihlah untuk melihat ke depan yang lebih cerah."

"Terima kasih Tae. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan suamimu yang bodoh ini. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Saranghae Jung Taehyung."

"Nado saranghae hyung." Hoseok mengecup kening Taehyung dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup hidung Hoseok sekilas. Hoseok beralih mencium bibir pucat istrinya, menyesap dan melumatnya dengan lembut dan menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui ciuman itu. Hoseok melepas ciumannya saat mendengar suara tangisan bayinya yang memekakan telinga.

"Sshh.. cup cup sayang eomma disini nak."

Hoseok segera melompat dari tempatnya dan mengambil botol susu bayi yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Hoseok menyerahkan botol susu itu ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa itu susu formula khusus untuk bayi baru lahir hyung ?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Tidak usah hyung lebih baik kau letakkan saja botol itu kembali ke tempatnya, ia hanya membutuhkan susu dari ku, kasihan ia masih kecil aku khawatir itu akan berpegaruh pada kesehatanya jika terus di beri susu formula seperti itu."

Taehyung melepas tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya dan menjulurkan putingnya kearah mulut bayinya. Bayi itu menerima dan menghisap puting Taehyung dengan kuat seperti tidak pernah diberi minum selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aashh.. pelan-pelan sayang nanti kau bisa tersedak."

"Apa dia menyakitimu Tae ?" tanya Hoseok khawatir setelah melihat istrinya meringis kesakitan karena bayinya itu.

"Tidak hyung justru aku merasa senang sekarang. Oh iya hyung apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya." Taehyung menepuk pantat bayinya agar bayinya bisa kembali tenang.

"Saat ia pertama kali lahir ke dunia aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya."

"Jinjja.. siapa namanya ?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Seokhyun, Jung Seokhyun. Nama itu aku ambil dari nama kita. Seok untuk HoSeok dan Hyun untuk TaeHyung. Bagaimana bagus bukan ?."

"Sangat Bagus. Aku menyukainya Hyung. Anyeong Seokhyun ini eomma sayang. Maaf telah membuatmu tidak merasakan pelukan eomma untuk pertama kali. Tapi eomma janji, eomma akan selalu menjagamu."

Bayi itu menatap ibunya dan tersenyum samar. Taehyung mengusap kepala bayinya dengan lembut. Bibirnya tak berhenti memberikan senyum pada bayi yang sedang menyusu kepadanya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya menghadap sang suami.

Taehyung sangat bahagia sekarang. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar, bahwa ia hanya perlu bersabar dan berdo'a agar semuanya bisa menjadi indah. Seperti sekarang, Hoseok telah membalas cintanya serta kehadiran bayi cantik berjenis kelamin perempuan di tengah-tengah mereka. Taehyung merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat ini. Ia berharap ini semua akan terus berjalan selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Engga deh bohong masih tebece hahaha…

Yeyeye eomma Tae udah bangun. Akhirnya Yoonbi bisa bangunin eomma Tae juga hehehe..

Untuk di chap ini Yoonbi ga cuap-cuap dulu deh, abis Yoonbi galau gegara gabisa nnton fanmeetnya Seventeen , padahal tempatnya deket sama rumah tapi apa daya keadaan dompet yang kritis huhuhu.. :'(

As usual review jusaeyo hehehe

See you the next chapter guys.. pai pai hehehe


	15. Chapter 15

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Bibirnya tak berhenti memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk putrinya yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya. Matanya menelusuri wajah cantik putrinya yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Eomma bahagia sekali saat kau bisa selamat dari kejadian maut itu nak. Eomma sempat berpikir bahwa kita akan berada di sana, di tempat indah itu bersamamu sayang. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih memberikan kita kesempatan. Meski begitu kau tidak boleh sedikitpun benci terhadap Appa mu ne. Biar begitu Appa mu yang menjagamu selama eomma koma." Bayi itu menggeliat saat Taehyung mencium lembut pipi gembil nya. "Jadilah anak yang baik dan penurut. Eomma menyayangimu sayang." lanjutnya.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _ **Taehyung menggenggam erat dress hamilnya yang telah basah oleh darah dan cairan ketubannya guna mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar karena merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat yang hampir menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Taehyung terus memutar tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan mencari posisi nyaman agar rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat dan lemas.**_

" _ **Hikss… eomma appo hikss.. eomma… tolong aku." Taehyung terus meracau memanggil ibunya. Pergerakan bayinya yang aktif didalam perutnya menambah rasa sakitnya.**_

 _ **Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat lengkap dengan pakaian khusus dan steril memasuki ruang operasi yang Taehyung tempati. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dokter yang kini sedang memeriksanya. Mata sembabnya memandang memohon pada dokter didepannya.**_

" _ **Dokter apapun yang terjadi aku mohon selamatkan bayiku. Hanya dia harta yang berharga bagiku satu-satunya dok" Ucap Tehyung dengan suara lemahnya.**_

" _ **Baik nyoya aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua." jawab dokter itu penuh keyakinan.**_

 _ **Setelah itu dokter memberi intruksi kepada salah satu perawat untuk menyuntikan obat bius kepada Taehyung. Taehyung merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas dan kesadarannya hilang secara perlahan.**_

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Huwee… huwee…. Hikss.. hiks.." Lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar suara tangis bayinya.

"sshhtt… cup… cup.. cup.. Uljima nae sarang, eomma disini cantik."

Ceklek..

Teahyung megangkat kepalanya kearah pintu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat siapa seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya.

"Eomma… Appa." Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya seraya membenarkan posisi gendongan bayinya agar bayinya tidak terjaga.

"Taehyung… eomma merindukanmu nak." Baekhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang Taehyung dan memeluk putranya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia juga sama bahagianya dengan Baekhyun saat mendengar kabar bahwa anak tirinya sudah sadar. Chanyeol menarik kursi yang ada di dekat jendela dan mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang Taehyung.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun sayang. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang Tae ?" tanya Baekhyun perhatian. Baekhyun menatap miris keadaan Taehyung yang tampak berantakan.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang eomma. Apalagi saat aku mengetahui Seokhyun baik-baik saja." Taehyung tersenyum dan menatap wajah tenang putrinya.

"Oh iya Tae, dimana Hoseok? mengapa ia tidak menemanimu disini ?" tanya Chanyeol terhadap Taehyung.

"Tadi aku menyuruhnya pulang untuk beristirahat Appa. Sepertinya Hoseok hyung sangat lelah sekali, terbukti dari wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Aku tidak tega jika terus menahannya disini. Biar bagaimana pun ia juga perlu istirahat Appa. tapi nanti malam ia akan kembali lagi kesini." Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Matanya beralih kearah cucunya yang sedang tertidur di gendongan putranya. "Bolehkah Appa menggendong cucu Appa Tae ?"

"Tentu saja boleh Appa, tapi pelan-pelan Appa, ia sedang rewel." Taehyung memindahkan putrinya ke dalam gendongan Chanyeol secara perlahan agar bayinya tidak kaget dan menangis lagi.

"Sepertinya panasnya sudah turun. Apa kau memberinya obat tadi ?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika putrinya sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk.

"Mwo ? maksud Appa Seokhyun sakit ?"

"Ne.. Apa Hoseok tidak memberitahumu ?" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Baru saja ia terbangun dengan rasa bahagia di hatinya namun semua itu nyaris hilang saat Taehyung mengetahui kondisi putrinya.

"Ia hanya merindukanmu Tae. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau baru saja sadar. Eomma tidak mau jika kondisi tubuhmu semakin memburuk."

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya menatap miris putrinya yang berada di gendongan ayah nya. Selama itukah ia 'tertidur' hingga membuat bayinya kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Memikirkannya membuat mata Taehyung memanas.

"hiks.. Eomma berapa lama aku koma ?"

"Hey mengapa kau menangis sayang. Kau bisa bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan air matamu."

"entahlah eomma. Aku merasa bersalah disini, aku meninggalkannya dengan waktu yang cukup lama hingga membuatnya tak merasakan kasih sayangku untuk pertama kali saat ia dilahirkan kedunia ini hiks…. Jadi berapa lama aku koma eomma?"

"hmm.. mungkin satu bulan Tae."

Taehyung tersentak mendengar jawaban ibunya. Tangisnya makin pecah saat ia tahu kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan untuk Taehyung dan mungkin juga putrinya.

"Hey kau tak seharusnya menangis Tae, ini semua sudah takdir. Setidaknya ia mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Selama kau koma Hoseok yang menjaga dan mengurus Seokhyun seorang diri, bahkan ia sengaja membawa Seokhyun kekantornya agar bisa dekat dengan putrimu. Oh.. pernah juga eomma dan Minseok eomma menawarkan jasa babysitter untuk menjaga Seokhyun namun Hoseok menolaknya ia bilang pada kami bahwa itu akan membuatnya jauh dari Seokhyun dan membuatnya tidak mengenal orang tuanya secara tak langsung."

"Hiks… benarkah eomma Hoseok hyung melakukan itu semua?." Taehyung menatap ibunya penuh tanya. Meski Baekhyun tak pernah berbohong padanya, namun pernyataan Baekhyun perlu dipertanyakan. Apalagi sikap Hoseok yang dingin terhadapnya.

"Apa eomma pernah berbohong padamu Tae ?" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yang dikatakan eomma mu benar Tae. Waktu itu Appa pernah menegur suamimu untuk tidak membawa Seokhyun keluar rumah terlalu lama, tapi sepertinya suamimu itu orang yang keras kepala."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Yang penting sekarang kondisi Seokhyun sudah membaik." Baekhyun menghapus air mata Taehyung dan tersenyum.

Chanyeol merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengembalikan cucunya pada Taehyung.

"Baek, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sedikit masalah dikantor. Kau ingin ikut denganku atau ingin disini saja menemani Taehyung ?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku ikut denganmu Yeol. Lima belas menit lagi aku harus berada dilokasi syuting."

Taehyung mengamati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara serius "Jadi apa kalian akan meninggalkanku ?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Taehyung secara bersamaan"Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma akan berhenti setelah kontrak eomma habis dengan agensi baru eomma sekarang."

"Tidak usah eomma. Aku mengerti keadaan kalian lagipula aku disini tidak sendirian. Ada Seokhyun yang menemaniku dan Hoseok hyung yang akan datang malam ini. Jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir lagi."

Baekhyun menarik tubuh Taehyung kedepan dan memeluk putranya dengan sayang. "astaga.. mengapa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Baru kemarin kau kugendong dan kubawa kemana-mana dan sekarang kau bahkan sudah sebesar ini dan menjadi seorang ibu sama sepertiku."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Semua manusia akan mengalami masa pertumbuhan eomma. Tidak mungkin kan aku harus menjadi kecil terus." Baekhyun mengecup kening putranya dan pamit pergi kepada Taehyung.

"Hyunie. Halabeoji pulang dulu ne. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan membuat eomma mu repot karena ke rewelanmu ne." Chanyeol mengecup pipi cucunya sebelum ia meyerahkannya ke Taehyung.

"Kami pergi dulu ne, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi eomma. Arraseo."

"Ne eomma."

Chanyeol menaggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar dan pergi dari kamar rawat Taehyung. Meninggalkan anak serta cucunya di dalam sana.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui kaca jendela kamar sepasang pengantin baru. Seorang namja manis melenguh dalam tidurnya saat cahaya matahari itu menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya dengan samar. Punggung tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkena silaunya cahaya matahari pagi.

"Hoamm.. aishh sinarnya menggangguku. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membiarkan gordynnya terbuka." Gerutu Jungkook tak jelas.

Jungkook menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Namun Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan, apalagi bagian pinggang dan kakinya. Jungkook menoleh kebelakang. Hampir saja ia berteriak jika saja ia tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin yang dapat merubah hidupnya kelak.

Jungkook menyingkap sedikit selimutnya. Wajahnya memerah saat matanya melihat keadaan mereka berdua yang benar-benar polos dan tubuh keduanya yang masih saling menyatu. Jungkook menghela napas cepat dan membangunkan pemuda yang saat ini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Hyung.. ireona. Kau akan telat kekantor jika tidak bangun sekarang." Jungkook mencoba melepas pelukan erat Jimin di pinggangnya.

Jimin membuka sedikit matanya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping istrinya. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Pergerakan Jimin yang tiba-tiba membuat rudal suaminya semakin melesak masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Yak! Yak! Hyung.. ireonayo, jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyiapkan semuanya?" Rengek Jungkook terhadap suaminya.

"Sstt… dua puluh menit lagi sayang. Ini masih terlalu pagi, apa kau tidak lelah dengan kegiatan kita semalam.. hmmm?" Jungkook tersentak saat Jimin mengulum cuping telinganya. Dimana itu adalah titik sensitif seorang Jeon-Park-Jungkook.

"Hyung… lepas. Kau membuatku tak nyaman."

"Jinjja.. lalu siapa yang semalam mendesah keras keenakan dan memintaku untuk mengagahimu terus-terusan ?" Jimin membuka matanya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah cantik istrinya dari samping.

Wajah manisnya kembali memerah saat mendengar celetukan suaminya. Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri malam itu. Andai saja ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya semalam, pasti ia tak akan digoda seperti sekarang.

"Itu kan semalam, berbeda dengan sekarang. Jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu di pinggangku dan keluarkan juniormu didalam lubangku sebelum aku marah." Elak Jungkook.

"Benarkah. Coba saja Park Jungkook." Jimin semakin mepererat pelukannya, mengabaikan istrinya yang hampir merajuk.

Jungkook semakin geram dengan tingkah suaminya. Ia mencubit gemas tangan dan pinggang suaminya secara bergantian. Mengabaikan suaminya yang mengaduh kesakitan dibelakangnya dan berhasil membuat Jimin menjauh darinya hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

"yak! Aw..aw..aw.. sakit chagi. Jika kau ingin membuat tanda ditubuhku bukan seperti itu caranya. Sini biar aku ajarkan"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan segera melompat turun dari ranjangnya. "Shireo… jangan konyol hyung. sudah sana cepat mandi aku akan membuat sarapan dan menyiapkan setelan kantormu." Jungkook menyambar asal kemeja putih dan hotpants yang tergeletak bebas dilantai dan memakainya. Berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkan suaminya yang menatapnya cengo.

Jimin memandang sendu pintu yang baru saja ditutup istrinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah juniornya yang terbangun.

"Huh.. aku pikir setelah aku menikah dan memiliki seorang istri aku tidak akan bermain solo lagi. Tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset." Jimin turun dari ranjangnya dengan malas dan melangkah kakinya memasuki kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya sekaligus mandi.

.

Hoseok menutup ruang perawatan Taehyung dan tersenyum saat melihat istrinya sedang menyusui putrinya. Ditanganya terdapat beberapa bungkus makanan sehat untuk Taehyung yang di belinya diluar, Hoseok sangat yakin jika istrinya pasti bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit yang rasanya hambar. Hoseok berjalan kearah tempat tidur istrinya dan meletakkan bungkusan plastic itu dimeja samping ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mendudukan dirinya didepan Taehyung dan mengamati wajah imut putrinya yang sedang menyusu.

"Hei princess. Apa kau sangat kelaparan hingga membuatmu meminum susu ibumu sebanyak ini eoh?" Hoseok mengusap pelan pipi gembil putrinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Mata mungil itu melirik kearah ayahnya, dan melepaskan mulutnya begitu saja dari puting ibunya.

Taehyung meringis tertahan dan membenahi pakaiannya. "Itu hal yang wajar hyung untuknya. ASI itu bagus untuk tumbuh kembangnya. Dan satu lagi, jangan sekali-kali hyung menggoda atau memanggil Seokhyun saat ia sedang menyusu padaku. Karena itu membuat dirinya menjadi agresif dan membuat mulut serta lidah tajamnya melukai puting ku hyung." ucap Taehyung tegas.

"Maafkan aku Tae. Aku tidak tau jika itu menyakitimu." Hoseok mengambil putrinya dari gendongan Taehyung dan mengusap sayang kepala anaknya yang tertutupi beanie bentuk Winnie the pooh.

"Baiklah. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi hyung." Hoseok mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah putri kecilnya. Hoseok tersenyum saat melihat mata imut bayinya yang sedang menatapnya polos. Bayi itu memberi respon dengan cengiran lebarnya, menampilkan deretan gusi yang belum ditumbuhi gigi satupun. Seakan-akan membalas senyuman ayahnya.

"Aigoo.. imutnya princess Appa. Yeobo bisa tolong kau ambilkan ponselku di tas kecil yang ada di atas meja itu?" Taehyung terkejut mendengar panggilan mesra yang keluar dari mulut suaminya. Ia terdiam ditempat menyaksikan Hoseok yang sedang menggoda anaknya agar terus tertawa seperti tadi.

"Ya! mengapa kau diam saja yeobo. Cepat kau ambilkan ponselku, sebelum Seokhyun berhenti tertawa. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa gambarnya, jarang-jarang bayi kita bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bebas seperti ini Tae." Lamunannya terhenti saat suaminya kembali menyuruhnya lagi. Dengan cepat Taehyung meraih tas kecil yang ada diatas meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel suaminya.

"Ini hyung. Maaf jika lama." Taehyung menyodrokan benda persegi itu kepada suaminya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa yeobo." Hoseok menerimanya seraya memberikan senyumnya.

Hoseok membuka kunci ponselnya dan menggeser layar ponselnya mencari aplikasi kamera. Setelah ia menemukannya, Hoseok mengarahkan kameranya kearah putrinya dan mengambil gambar putrinya dalam beberapa kali pose. Entah itu pose yang sedang tertawa, diam, atau tersenyum.

Taehyung memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang asik didepannya. Menatap haru suami dan anaknya yang tampak bahagia.

"Hyung."

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya kearah istrinya dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan oleh istrinya. "Ne,, ada apa chagi." Jawabnya lembut. Hatinya menghangat saat mendengar panggilan mesra yang kembali keluar dari mulut suaminya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung menangis dan memeluk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Namun Taehyung menahannya, ia hanya tidak mau terlalu berharap.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Seokhyun sakit hyung?"

"Maafkan aku Tae. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kondisimu semakin memburuk. Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kondisimu semakin memburuk." Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya yang nyaris keluar.

"Sstt.. aku baik-baik saja hyung. Setelah aku sadar aku merasa kondisi tubuhku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan tumbang lagi hanya dengan mengetahui kondisi bayiku yang memburuk. Biar bagaimanapun aku berhak mengetahuinya hyung." Taehyung mengusap lembut lengan suaminya. "Apapun yang terjadi dengan Seokhyun. Aku tidak mau ada yang ditutup-tutupi." Lanjutnya. 'meskipun kelak kita akan bercerai hyung' batinnya miris. Taehyung sengaja mengatakannya dalam hati. Sejujurnya Taehyung tidak rela berpisah dengan suaminya. Meski Hoseok tak pernah mencintainya, Taehyung rela jika harus merasakan sakit setiap hari, asalkan Taehyung bisa terus disamping Hoseok.

"Dan satu lagi Hyung. Dokter Joonmyeon bilang aku sudah bisa pulang besok."

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang lebih cepat besok supaya aku bisa membantumu beres-beres dan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa meminta tolong Chanhyun untuk membantuku besok."

"Tidak sayang. Aku yang akan membantumu besok. Baiklah sekarang kau istirahat dan tidur. Sepertinya bayi kita membutuhkan pelukan eommanya agar bisa tertidur sampai besok pagi."

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, memberi tempat untuk putrinya. Hoseok meletakkan bayinya secara perlahan agar tidak membuat bayinya terbangun.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap dan tidur di sofa. Jika kau perlu apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku."

Cup.. Hoseok mengecup kening istrinya sebelum tidur."Jaljjayo yeobo. semoga mimpi indah."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya sedikit saat mendapat perlakuan demikin dari suaminya. Baru saja ia ingin berhenti berharap namun Hoseok seperti memberinya sebuah harapan. Apa mungkin Hoseok telah memberinya tempat di hatinya?

Hoseok turun dari ranjang istrinya dan mengecup pipi dan kening putrinya sebelum ia menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huh.. baru aja kemaren galau gegara gabisa dateng ke fanmeet Seventeen dan gabisa lihat dede Woozi sama bebep Wonu . Sekarang udah galau lagi gegara gabisa dateng ke konser iKon sama gabisa liat bebep Jihwan di BSD hikss… hahaha ok la abaikan, terutama bias Yoonbi yang banyak wkwkwk..

Yosh.. maaf kalo di Chap ini ceritanya pendek sama alurnya yang makin gajelas dan kosa katanya yang makin berantakan karena efek galau yang berkepanjangan… hiks.. *nangis bareng dede Seokhyun hehehe :D

As usual to review… see you next chapter guys.. paii paii


	16. Chapter 16

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Hiksss.. hikss.. huweee~"

Taehyung mengangkat putrinya dan meletakkan pundaknya, tangan kanannya terangkat menyangga punggung mungil putrinya. Sementara tangan kirinya menepuk pelan pantat bayi berusia satu setengah bulan itu.

"Sshhh.. shhhh… sabar sayang sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

Bayi itu meletakkan kepalanya dipundak sang ibu. Mengusak-ngusak hidungnya asal di pundak sempit Taehyung.

"Hyung apa semua sudah beres ?" tanya Taehyung kepada suaminya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Sepertinya ia haus, kau berikan saja ia susu." Jawab Hoseok sambil menata barang-barang istrinya dikoper.

"Sudah hyung, tapi ia selalu menolakku. Sepertinya Seokhyun bosan berada disini.. ahh iya sayang.. cup..cup..sshh…shhh" Taehyung menepuk punggung putrinya agar bayi itu bisa diam kembali. Taehyung memperhatikan suaminya yang sibuk menata kopernya, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan abstrak yang memenuhi kertas itu.

"Hyung.. itu undangan pernikahan siapa ?" Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya dan meraih dua undangan yang tergeletak manis diatas meja. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Taehyung.

"Oh ini.. undangan pernikahan Jungkook dan Jimin." Taehyung menerima undangan itu dan mulai membukanya.

Matanya bergerak kesana kemari membaca undangan tersebut. Dari mulai kata sambutan, nama-nama mempelai, tempat dimana pernikahan itu dilaksanakan, serta tanggal yang telah ditetapkan. Perasaan lega kini mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Apa itu artinya Hoseok dan Jungkook sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi ? mengingatnya membuat hatinya merasa bahagia.

"Huweeee…hiksss.." kesadarannya kembali saat ia mendengar suara tangisan bayinya.

"Shhh.. cup cup.. sebentar lagi sayang." Bayi itu mengusak asal mulutnya ke dada ibunya. Taehyung yang sangat peka terhadap apa yang diinginkan putrinya segera membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dan mengeluarkan dadanya. Bayi itu segera melahap puting ibunya dan kembali tenang.

"Hyung. Apa kemarin kau datang mengahidiri acaranya ?"

Hoseok menutup kopernya dan menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Tidak.. aku tidak datang ke acara itu."

"Wae ?" tanya Taehyung menyelidik. Hoseok memindahkan koper itu diantai dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Taehyung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa datang jika istriku masih tertidur. Saat itu Seokhyun juga sedang sakit, jadi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian berdua." Hoseok mencium pipi tembam putrinya seraya menggodanya. Bayi itu tersenyum dan melepaskan mulutnya begitu saja di puting ibunya.

"Yak! Hyung sudah kubilang jangan kau memanggil atau mengajaknya berbicara saat sedang menyusu padaku." Taehyung memukul lengan suaminya dengan gemas.

"Hehehe.. mianhae chagi. Habis bayi kita sangat imut. Ah.. aku rasa jika sudah besar nanti ia akan menjadi gadis yang cantik sama sepertimu."

Blush..

Pipinya merona hebat mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak berhadapan dengan suaminya. Hoseok tersenyum geli, ia mengambil alih putrinya dari gendongan Taehyung dan menggoda anaknya hingga mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan tawa. Taehyung menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum saat melihat anak dan suaminya yang sedang bersenda gurau.

"Ingin pulang sekarang atau nanti saja Tae?" tanya Hoseok setelah puas bercanda dengan putrinya.

"Sekarang saja hyung. Aku tidak mau Seokhyun kembali rewel lagi nantinya."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dan mengembalikan bayinya di gendongan sang ibu.

"Sama eomma dulu ne princess. Appa akan membawa koper eomma mu hingga keparkiran. Jangan nakal dan jadilah anak penurut. Setelah itu kita bermain lagi.. arra ?" bayi itu menyengir lebar ketika sang ayah mengusap kepalanya lembut hingga menampilkan gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi satupun.

Hoseok bangkit dari tempatnya dan menyeret koper Taehyung keluar. Dibelakangnya terdapat Taehyung yang sedang menggendong putrinya sambil berjalan mengikuti Hoseok yang berada didepan.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Hoseok membuka bagasi mobilnya dan meletakkan koper itu didalamnya. Sementara Taehyung, ia sudah berada didalam mobil duluan bersama putrinya. Hoseok menutup bagasinya dan berjalan masuk menuju mobilnya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit.

.

Taehyung meletakkan putrinya di atas tempat tidur kamarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat wajah tenang putrinya yang sedang terlelap.

Ceklek..

Taehyung menoleh kearah pintu. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya tertidur seperti itu Tae?"

Taehyung menoleh kearah putrinya, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi tidur putrinya. Tapi mengapa Hoseok seolah bertanya ada yang salah dengan bayinya.

"Nde hyung. Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bawalah Seokhyun kekamarku. Aku meletakkan boks bayinya disana. Aku tidak mau saat kau terlelap Seokhyun akan berguling dan jatuh kebawah. Anak itu cukup agresif saat tidur"

"Jika aku meletakkannya di kamarmu. Bagaimana jika nanti ia terbangun tengah malam dan mencariku? Aku akan melindunginya disini hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh."

"Kau juga tidur di kamarku Tae. Mulai malam ini kau tidur bersamaku…..di kamar kita."

Jawaban Hoseok membuat Taehyung tercengang. Ya tuhan apakah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini ? jika ia tolong siapapun jangan bangunkan Taehyung. Biarkan terus seperti ini. Baginya tidur seranjang dengan Hoseok dan melihat wajah nya di pagi hari adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Ta..tapi hyung."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku menunggumu dikamar."

Hoseok keluar dari kamar Taehyung tanpa memberikan kesempatan Taehyung untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Taehyung menggendong bayinya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Hoseok, yang katanya sekarang kamar milik mereka berdua. Perubahan sifat Hoseok yang mendadak membuat hatinya bingung. Apa Hoseok sudah benar-benar 'menganggapnya'? atau namja itu hanya kasihan dengan bayinya ? Taehyung menepis kedua pikiran itu dari otaknya. Seolah tidak mempedulikannya, biar bagaimanapun ia akan tetap menyerahkan surat cerai untuk calon mantan suaminya.

"Kau tetap akan bisa bertemu dengan Appamu saat Eomma tidak bersama Appamu lagi Seokhyun ah. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah ayahmu." Bisik Taehyung ditelinga bayinya.

Taehyung menatap sendu putrinya yang tertidur di gendongannya. Mengecupnya sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar suaminya.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus kaca jendela kamar bercat putih tersebut. Mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik dengan mimpinya. Ia memicingkan matanya saat sinar itu menyentuh samar kelopak matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kekiri,tangannya terjatuh disebelah ranjang kosong yang terasa hangat.

Tunggu.. kosong ?

Namja itu membuka matanya dan seketika kesadarannya kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Ia bengkit dari tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Perhatiannya teralih pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan mendekat kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Huekk.. huekk.."

Namja itu mengerutkan kenignya, rasa khawatir kini mulai hinggap dihatinya. 'aneh sepertinya ia belum makan apapun pagi ini'

Tok..tok..tok..

"Kookie.. gwanchana.. sayang buka pintunya."

Jungkook menatap jengkel pintu kamar mandi yang sedang digedor-gedor suaminya. Baginya ketukan itu adalah sebuah gangguan untuknya. Jungkook mengabaikan suaminya dan lanjut memuntahkan air liur yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganku ? sepertinya aku belum makan apa-apa pagi ini, tapi mengapa yang keluar tidak ada ? aishh.. sepertinya aku masuk angin… huekkk.. huekkk.."

"Kookie… chagy.. yeobo… buka pintunya sayang, jangan membuatku khawatir."

Tok..tok..tok..tok..

Jungkook menyalakan keran wastafel dan mencuci mukanya yang terlihat kusut. Setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu dengan gontai dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dapat Jungkook lihat wajah jelek suaminya yang tampak khawatir.

"Chagia.. Gwaenchana. Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Jimin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus istrinya.

Jungkook melepas kedua tangan Jimin di pipinya dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir suaminya.

"Gwaenchana hyung. sepertinya aku hanya masuk angin saja."

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter kerumah ?"

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin setelah aku minum obat keesokan harinya akan sembuh."

Jimin menatap ragu istrinya dari atas hingga kebawah. Namun keraguannya hilang saat Jungkook kembali memberikan senyumnya.

"Atau aku izin saja hari ini untuk menemanimu disini ?"

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

"Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku ne."

"Nde hyung… Kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan dan menyiapkan bekal untukmu."

"Baiklah jangan dipaksakan jika kau merasa pusing. Arraseo ?"

"Arra."

.

Jungkook meletakkan semua masakannya diatas meja makan. Setelah itu namja manis itu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan setelan kantor yang akan dikenakan suaminya hari ini.

Jungkook membuka lemari pakaian suaminya dan memilah mana pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan suaminya. Pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _navi blue_ serta dasi berwarna senada dengan motif _striped_ serta celana bahan berwarna hitam yang telah ia setrika rapi _._ Jungkook tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan suaminya yang tampan memakai setelan kantor pilihannya. Jungkook mengambil setelan kantor itu dan meletakkan nya diatas tempat tidurnya. Bibirnya tersenyum sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup. Setelah itu Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Sebelum ia keluar kamar Jungkook sempat melihat penampilan dirinya sebentar didepan cermin. Jungkook merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini, Ia menatap tubuhnya yang agak gemukan dari sebelum-sebelumnya terutama dibagian perutnya. Jungkook menyingkap kaos tidurnya dan menghadap tubuhnya kesamping. Dapat Jungkook lihat perutnya yang sedikit buncit dari biasanya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku sudah harus mulai mengurangi porsi makanku dari sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek dan gendut didepan Jimin hyung."

Jungkook kembali menurunkan kaosnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan bekal suaminya.

.

Tok.. tok..tok..

"Masuk."

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang kerja Hoseok dengan perlahan. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah map berwarna biru berisikan dokumen. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju meja Hoseok. Tangannya tampak gemetar.

"Ada apa Tae ? apa Seokhyun rewel lagi ?" Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Ani.. aku hanya ingin memberimu ini hyung."

Hoseok menatap menyelidik pada map biru yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya meraih dan membuka map tersebut. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari membaca setiap tulisan yang tertulis diatas kertas tersebut. Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah istrinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Tae ?"

"Ya keputusanku sudah bulat."

Hoseok mengambil pulpen yang berada disampingnya dan mulai menorehkan tintanya diatas 'SURAT CERAI' tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey hey.. Yoonbi balik lagi. Adakah yang kangen sama aku? Hihihihi…

Maaf ya telat update. Soalnya sekarang lagi musim-musimnya praktek terus di kampus, abis itu juga pindah-pindah lagi tempatnya ga stay disitu aja, jadi waktu buat lanjut nyaris gaada hehehe.. tapi Yoonbi usahain ko waktu luang buat lanjut ini ff..

Btw makasih juga yang masih review sama kasih masukan dan semangat nya. Yoonbi bakal usahain biar ff ini cepet selesai dan ga bikin para pembaca penasaran lama-lama.

See You the next chapter guys. As ususal to review.. bye bye *kiss bye*


	17. Chapter 17

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen

Ahn Hani from EXID

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hoseok menatap menyelidik pada map biru yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Tangannya meraih dan membuka map tersebut. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari membaca setiap tulisan yang tertulis diatas kertas tersebut. Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah istrinya._

" _Apa kau benar-benar yakin Tae ?"_

" _Ya keputusanku sudah bulat."_

 _Hoseok mengambil pulpen yang berada disampingnya dan mulai menorehkan tintanya diatas 'SURAT CERAI' tersebut._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cratt…

Cratt…

Zraakk..

Zrakk..

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat Hoseok mencorat-coret dan merobek surat cerai yang sudah ditanda tanganinya didepan matanya. Hoseok melempar robekan-robekan kertas itu didepan istrinya. Matanya menatap tajam Taehyung yang terdiam mematung didepannya.

"Hyu…hyung."

"Kau benar-benar ibu dan istri yang egois Kim Taehyung!"

"Hyung."

"Bisa-bisanya kau memberiku surat laknat itu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan Seokhyun sebelumnya ? Apa kau tidak memikirkan nasib putri kita kelak ?"

"…" Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah lantai yang tertutupi karpet. Ia tidak berani menatap suaminya yang sedang marah saat ini.

"Astaga aku benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu, bisa-bisanya kau menginginkan ku berpisah dengan anakku."

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya cepat. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan suaminya.

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku hyung. Kita akan bercerai setelah bayi itu lahir."

Hoseok bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati istrinya. Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat Hoseok sudah berada didepannya.

Grebb..

Mata sipitnya melebar saat Hoseok menariknya kepelukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya Tae ?"

"…" Taehyung terdiam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan suaminya sedikitpun. Taehyung sangat menyadari perubahan sikap suaminya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau terlalu meresponnya.

"Aku tau aku memang jahat padamu dan tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Aku juga tidak pernah ada disaat kau sulit dan malah aku yang menempatkanmu di dalam kesulitan itu. Dan pastinya kau pun juga sulit untuk memaafkanku. Ketahuilah Tae aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan aku akan mencoba memperbaiki semua itu. Tak apa jika kau belum bisa memaafkan diriku, tapi satu permintaanku… jangan tinggalkan aku Jung Taehyung, jebal… kalian berdua sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau pergi membawa Seokhyun juga."

Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Hoseok untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan. Taehyung tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama. Hidup berdua dengan putrinya tanpa Hoseok sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untuknya. Hoseok menatap tepat ke mata istrinya, memancarkan sebuah kepercayaan.

Taehyung kembali memeluk Hoseok. Menyamankan tubuhnya di dada bidang suaminya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Tanpa kau meminta maaf padaku aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung."

"Jinjjayeo ?" Hoseok tesenyum dan membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Nde.. Aku jaji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan pergi bila kau sendiri yang meminta."

Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Jung Hoseok tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jung Taehyung pergi." Taehyung tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

"Saranghae.. neomu neomu saraghae Jung Taehyung."

"Nado Saranghae hyung."

Hoseok mengusap pipi Taehyung dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pink sexy istrinya. Taehyung menutup matanya saat bibir Hoseok mendarat diatas bibir pinknya. Hoseok melumat lembut bibir istrinya. Taehyung menekan tengkuk suaminya, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hoseok. Tidak ada perang lidah disana, hanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Hoseok takut jika ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut istrinya dan mengajaknya bermain lidah nafsunya tidak akan bisa terkontrol. Tunggu.. Taehyung itu kan istrinya dan mereka juga belum pernah berhubungan sama sekali. Terakhir mereka melakukannya saat Hoseok mabuk dan tidak sadar. Tapi jika Hoseok meminta apa Taehyung akan memberikannya ?

.

Taehyung meletakkan putrinya yang sudah terlelap di dalam boks bayinya. Ia mengelap bibir putrinya yang penuh susu. Taehyung mengecup kening putrinya sebelum kembali ke ranjangnya. Taehyung naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan berbaring disamping suaminya yang sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyung.."

"hmmm.."

"Kemarin kan kita tidak datang ke acara pernikahan Jungkook dan Jimin. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kerumahnya saja hyung."

Hoseok meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap istrinya. "Kau yakin kita akan kesana?"

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ada rasa canggung saat Taehyung bilang ingin pergi kerumah mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya padamu hyung." ujar Taehyung seakan-akan tahu isi pikirannya.

"Tidurlah hyung. Kau bisa telat besok jika belum tidur sekarang." Ujar Taehyung sambil memeluk suaminya.

Hoseok memutar tubuhnya menjadi menindih Taehyung. Taehyung yang berada dibawah menatap bingung suaminya yang sedang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Hyu…hyung apa yang kau…" ucapannya terpotong saat Hoseok meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir sexynya.

"Sstthh.. tidak kah kau merindukanku Tae. Merindukanku berada didalam tubuhmu ?"

Perkataan frontal suaminya berhasil membuat pipinya merona hebat. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Hoseok tersenyum dan menghadapkan kepala Taehyung kearahnya.

"Tak usah malu-malu begitu sayang. Aku tau kau merindukanku juga bukan."

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya terangkat merapikan poni suaminya kesamping.

"Nde.. naneun bogoshipeoyo." Hoseok tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Ta.. tapi hyung."

"Wae chagi ?"

"Jangan keluarkan didalam. Kau tidak mau bukan jika kita ke lepasan disaat Seokhyun masih sangat kecil. Dokter juga bilang bahwa luka operasiku belum benar-benar pulih."

"Nde.. arraseo"

Setelah itu terdengar suara desahan dan erangan didalam kamar. Kita do'akan saja semoga bayi mereka tidak bangun dan menangis sehingga mengganggu kegiatan mereka berdua.

.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat memperhatikan dirinya yang terlihat gemukan didepan cermin. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat suaminya yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur mereka sambil memainkan tablet miliknya.

"Hyung."

"hmm.." jawab Jimin tanpa menengok kearah Jungkook.

"Ya! hyung tataplah aku saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Nde waeyo chagi." Berkat bentakan dari istrinya akhirnya Jimin mau mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jungkook.

"Hyung apa aku semakin gendutan akhir-akhir ini ?." Jimin memperhatikan Jungkook dari atas hingga kebawah. Memang akhir-akhir ini istrinya terlihat gemukan dari biasanya, apalagi di bagian perutnya. Tapi Jimin tak mempedulikannya sama sekali, itu tandanya Jungkook bahagia menikah degannya.

"Ani.. menurutku kau semakin sexy saja sayang."

"Ya! hyung aku bertanya serius padamu. Tapi mengapa kau malah menggodaku." Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jimin meletakkan tabletnya diatas ranjang dan berjalan mendekat kearah istrinya.

"Ya kau memang gendutan. Waeyo" Perkataan Jimin sukses membuat mood nya rusak hari ini.

"Hiks.. hyung jahat. Jadi benar aku sudah jelek gendut dan tidak cantik lagi.. hiks.. nappeun namja. Aku benci hyung hiks…" Jimin kaget setengah mati saat melihat istrinya yang menangis dan memaki dirinya.

Entah mengapa Jungkook menjadi sensitive akhir-akhir ini, dan Jimin lah yang selalu menjadi sasarannya. Pernah kemarin saat ia lupa membeli tteokbeokki yang ada didepan kantornya Jungkook marah dan mendiaminya seharian. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia disuruh tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Akhirnya mau tak mau Jimin rela keluar malam untuk mencari tteokbeokki agar istrinya tak merajuk lagi dan untungnya Jimin mendapatkanya setelah mencari sekitar dua jam lamanya. Namun harapan tinggal harapan, Jungkook menolak tteokbeokkinya dan malah menyuruh Jimin menghabisinya.

"Aku tidak mau tteokbeokki lagi, itu terlalu pedas. Kau saja yang menghabisinya hyung." Jimin menatap cengo punggung Jungkook yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. haah.. sungguh sial harinya saat itu.

"ssthh.. sayang dengarkan hyung. Aku tidak peduli dengan berat badanmu yang semakin bertambah. Bagiku kau yang seperti ini menandakan bahwa kau bahagia menikah denganku. Aku mencintaimu bukan karena penampilanmu sayang aku mencintaimu karena hatimu. Jadi jangan membenciku lagi ne, arraseo.." Jimin menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata istrinya.

Ting tong..

"Sepertinya ada yang bertamu kerumah kita. Aku kedepan dulu sebentar untuk membukakan pintu." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Jimin menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jungkook dan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tamu.

Ceklek..

"Ya! mengapa kau lama sekali membuka pintunya."

"Kau saja yang berlebihan noona. Aku membukakan pintu saat kau tak lama memencet bel ku."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Dimana Kookie ku ?"

"Ya! noona berhenti memanggil istriku seperti itu. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Apa peduliku, ia kan juga adik iparku sekarang." Ujar Hani sambil berjalan masuk melewati Jimin.

"Aishh,, gadis itu, jika bukan noona ku sudah kuusir dia."

"Hyung siapa yang dat… oh Hani noona."

"Kookie.. aigoo… noona merindukamu sayang." Jimin menatap jijik pada dua manusia bebeda jenis itu saling berpelukan dan tertawa.

"Kau terlihat gemukan Kookie. Wah.. sepertinya kau bahagia ya menikah dengan Jimin. Ternyata dugaan noona benar bahwa kalian berjodoh."

"Jinjja ? apa aku terlihat gemukan noona?" Hani hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis kearah adik iparnya.

"Hyung.. lihatlah,bahkan Hani noona sampai berkata seperti itu padaku." Jimin terkejut saat mendengar rengekan istrinya. Ia merutuki Hani dalam hati karena sudah menyinggung soal berat badan istrinya.

"Ya! mengapa kau terlihat tidak senang Kookie. Itu malah bagus, artinya kau bahagia."

"Andwae.. itu artinya aku akan berubah menjadi jelek dan Jimin hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi noona."

"Kookie dengarkan noona. Jimin bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Kau tau sendiri bukan kisah cinta Jimin dulu dengan mantannya." Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Jimin tidak akan meninggalkan begitu saja apa yang telah diperjuagkannya selama ini. Kau juga tak perlu putus asa, bisa saja bahwa kau itu…" Hani menengok sekilas kearah Jimin dan menyuruh Jungkook mendekat kearahnya. Hani membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Jungkook dan dihadiahi tatapan bertanya dari Jimin.

"Tapi noona mana mungkin aku seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Jungkook ah, buktinya teman noona mengalaminya."

"hmm.. begitu ya"

"nde.." Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hani bergetar, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Sepertinya noona tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Tapi jika noona ada waktu noona akan mampir kesini lagi." Hani berdiri dari tempatnya diikuti dengan Jungkook. "Tak usah mengantarku. Noona bisa berjalan kedepan sendiri Kook ah dan sebaiknya kau coba saran noona."

"nde.. noona hati-hati dijalan."

"Baiklah aku pamit dulu. Anyeong.."

.

Taehyung menutup kotak bekal berwarna biru muda dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kotak bekal itu pada suaminya.

"Kau ingin kapan berkunjung kerumah Jungkook Tae ? aku hari ini pulang cepat, kemungkinan aku akan sampai dirumah sebelum siang." Hoseok bertanya pada istrinya sambil menyeruput kopi buatan Taehyung.

"Nanti siang saja hyung. Aku juga ingin ke rumah sakit untuk imunisasi Seokhyun."

"Ke rumah sakit ? kapan ? ingin ku antar Tae ?"

"Tidak usah hyung aku akan pergi sendiri naik taksi. Kau akan telat jika mengantarku dahulu."

"Tak apa sayang. Apa kau lupa posisi suamimu ini dikantor."

"Tidak aku tidak pernah lupa hyung. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk memberi contoh yang baik didepan karyawanmu."

"huh.. nde arraseo.." Hoseok menghabiskan kopinya sekali teguk dan meletakannya kembali diatas meja.

"Aku berangkat dulu, jika kau ingin ku antar telepon aku saja ne."

"Nde Hyung."

Taehyung meraih tas kerja suaminya dan mengantar suaminya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu… Anyeong." Hoseok mencium kening istrinya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

.

Taehyung mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar gedung rumah sakit tersebut. Di gendongannya terdapat bayi bejenis kelamin perempuan yang menangis terus menerus. Ini pengalaman pertamanya membawa bayinya untuk imunisasi. Taehyung mengira ini tak akan membuat bayinya menangis heboh, mengingat umur bayinya yang baru berumur satu bulan.

"Huweee… huweee.."

"Ssshh.. cup cup sayang kita akan pulang kerumah ne. Kau bersabarlah sedikit setelah sampai rumah kau bisa minum sepuasnya. Jangan menangis lagi ne sshht.."

Bukannya diam tetapi bayi berumur satu bulan itu malah semakin menangis heboh. Taehyung kembali menggoyangkan tubuh putrinya sambil mencari taksi yang kosong.

"Silyehamnida.. Kau Taehyung hyung kan?" Taehyung menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 _Siapakah namja yang barusan menyapa Taehyung ? apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Taehyung di masa lalu ?_ entahlah Yoobi juga gatau, kita liyat aja di chapter depan wkwkwkw…

Lagi gabut ngerjain tugas tiba-tiba otak lagi lancar-lancarnya buat lanjut, jadi tugasnya ditinggal dan malah buka laptop buat lanjut ff hehehe..

Entahlah Yoonbi juga ga terlalu ngarep buat kalian suka sama chapter ini, apalagi ff ini ada pas otak lagi gabut-gabutnya sama tugas. Kalo kalian punya masukan atau kritikan bisa PM Yoonbi atau ketik di kolom review juga boleh.. tapi inget, Yoonbi Cuma minta masukan aja bukan judge ataupun kritikan yang bisa menyebabkan..you kow la hehe..

See you the next chapter guys.. bye bye


	18. Chapter 18

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen

Ahn Hani from EXID

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada sosok namja tinggi nan tampan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Taehyung hyung, jadi benar ini kau. Astaga kau benar-benar berubah hyung." _–dan semakin cantik tentunya-_ tambah namja itu dalam hati.

"Kim Mingyu. Astaga ternyata itu kau. Aku kira siapa, kau semakin dewasa saja Gyu ya." Matanya menatap kagum pada sosok Kim Mingyu dengan setelan kantor mahalnya. Serta rambutnya yang tata rapi ke samping, menambah nilai bonus pada wajah tampannya.

"Kapan kau kembali dari New York ?"

"Dua hari yang lalu hyung."

"Oh.. tumben sekali, bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin menetap disana Gyu ah ?"

"Ya memang seperti itu hyung. Aku kesini ada sedikit urusan."

"Hmm.. begitu ya, oh iya.. bagaimana keadaan Taewoon ahjussi ?"

"Appa baik-baik saja hyung, hanya saja kesehatannya sedikit menurun."

"Hm.. begitu ya, baiklah semoga urusan mu bisa cepat teratasi ne."

"hikkss.. hiksss… huweee… huweee…" Obrolan mereka berdua sempat terputus saat mendengar bayi Taehyung yang kembali menangis.

"Ssshhttt.. sshhtt.. Iya sayang kita akan pulang ne, Eomma juga lelah sayang, bersabarlah sedikit kita akan segera mendapat taxi untuk pulang." Taehyung menepuk pantat putrinya pelan agar putrinya bisa tenang kembali. Mingyu yang melihat Taehyung sedang kesulitan mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Boleh aku gendong hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja, jika ia bisa tenang saat di gendong olehmu." Taehyung menyerahkan putrinya kepada Mingyu secara perlahan.

"Aigoo.. Kyeopta, siapa ibunya hyung?"

"Aku ibunya." Jawabnya santai.

"Ma.. maksudmu hyung ?"

"Iya aku ibunya, tepatnya aku yang melahirkannya."

Mingyu menatap bayi Taehyung yang ada di gendongannya, meneliti wajah bayi itu yang tampak persis seperti Taehyung dan Hoseok. Awalnya Mingyu sempat tak percaya, namun saat ia melihat wajah bayi yang sedang di gendongnya. Baru lah ia sedikit percaya.

'Jadi ini anak Taehyung hyung dengan lelaki brengsek itu, tapi mengapa ada bayi ditengah-tengah mereka ? bukankah lelaki itu tidak mencintai Taehyung hyung sama sekali.?' Batinnya penuh tanya.

"Mianhae hyung aku tidak tau jika ini anakmu."

"Ya tidak apa-apa Gyu ah. Lagipula lelaki hamil didunia ini juga masih sangat langka, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengalaminya."

"Kau pulang naik taxi hyung ?"

"Nde.."

"Ingin kuantar pulang hyung?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, jika ia membiarkan Mingyu mengantarnya hingga kerumah. Otomatis Mingyu akan terus bermain kerumahnya dan membuat suaminya marah.

"Tidak usah Gyu. Aku bisa pulang naik taxi, lagipula kau juga sedang sibuk bukan ?"

"Tidak hyung, aku baru saja pulang dari kantor. Ayolah hyung.. biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula kita jarang bertemu bukan." Ucap Mingyu memohon.

"Baiklah. Tolong antarkan aku kerumah ku yang dulu ne."

"Nde hyung." Mingyu tersenyum dan menyerahkan Seokhyun kembali kepada Taehyung.

Mingyu memajukan mobilnya hingga didepan Taehyung, ia turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah sampai seperti ini. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak masalah hyung. Anggap saja ini sebagai penyambutan dari ku."

Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Hoseok. Sedangkan bayinya sudah tertidur lelap dari saat ia di gendong oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan manjalankannya meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Dibelakang tak jauh dari mereka terdapat seorang namja manis yang menatap sendu mobil yang membawa Mingyu dan Taehyung pergi entah kemana.

"Seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya kembali ke Seoul."

.

Ddrtt.. drtt.. ddrtt..

Hoseok meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Dahinya mengkerut saat membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _From : Baby TaeTae :*_

 _Hyung, setelah dari rumah sakit aku tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Tapi aku pulang kerumah eomma dulu. Jika kau jadi pulang cepat hari ini, jemput aku dan Seokhyun dirumah eomma ne._

"Dirumah eomma.. tumben sekali Taehyung pagi-pagi begini sudah disana, biasanya ia akan berkunjung siang hari."

Hoseok meletakkan kembali ponselnya disaku celananya dan membereskan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan membuka laci meja kantornya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya disana.

.

Taehyung turun dari mobil Mingyu dan berjalan mendahului Mingyu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma aku pulang."

"Seokhyunie/Hyunie." Jackson dan Jesper berlari menghampiri Taehyung saat melihat kakaknya membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Hyung.. hyung cepat tulunkan Seokhyun. Jespel ingin melihat nya."

"Ya! kalian.. mengapa hanya Seokhyun saja yang kalian sapa. Apa kalian tidak rindu dengan hyung eoh ?" Mingyu tertawa kecil saat melihat adegan didepannya.

"Shireo.. nanti saja ne, Seokhyun baru saja tertidur, tadi ia habis di suntik jadi harus istirahat dulu. Setelah Seokhyun bangun kalian boleh bermain dengan nya. arraseo.." Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala kedua adiknya dengan sayang.

"Jesper.. Jackson bisakah kalian tidak berter…" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok namja tampan yang berdiri di samping Taehyung.

"Mi.. Mingyu, kau Kim Mingyu bukan ?"

"Anyeong hasimnika Baek ahjumma." Sapa Mingyu sopan dan tak lupa membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Mari silahkan duduk." Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin minum apa Gyu ?"

"terserah ahjumma saja."

"Taehyung ah, tolong kau buatkan teh untuk Mingyu. Jesper, Jackson bereskan mainan kalian dan lanjutkan permainan kalian di dalam kamar."

"Nde eomma." Taehyung terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan putrinya disana. Lalu kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum untuk tamu nya.

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumma, malah aku sangat senang melihat Jesper dan Jackson bermain disini. Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat ya. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka baru berumur dua tahun."

"Ya waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat anak kembarnya yang sedang mengambil mainan mereka di karpet.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang ke Seoul, bukankah seharusnya kau berada di New York sekarang.?"

"Ah..itu. Perusahaan Appa yang berada disini mendapatkan suatu masalah ahjumma. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus kesini untuk mengurusnya. Ya sekalian pulang kerumah ahjumma."

"ohh.. begitu. Lalu apa kau sudah memiliki calon Mingyu ya ?" tanya Baekhyun menggoda. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

"Ah..itu.. su… sudah ahjumma" jawab Mingyu malu-malu.

"Benarkah ? ah tapi sayang sekali Gyu ah."

"Ma.. maksud ahjumma ?"

"tidak apa-apa Gyu. Ahjumma hanya sekedar bertanya saja."

Ceklek..

"Aku pulang."teriak seorang gadis yang memenuhi ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Gadis itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ibunya sedang berbincang dengan sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya.

"Mingyu oppa."

"Hai Chanhyun ah." sapa Mingyu ramah pada gadis cantik yang berdiri didepannya.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat. Kau tidak kabur lagi kan Kim Chanhyun."

"Ya! eomma. Apa eomma lupa jika hari ini aku ada ujian.? Maka dari itu aku pulang cepat."jawab Chahyun tak terima oleh pertanyaan ibunya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di New York oppa ?" lanjutnya.

"Ada sedikit urusan disini, jadi oppa pulang ke Seoul."

"Oh.. begitu. Baiklah aku naik keatas dulu ne oppa. Semoga urusanmu bisa cepat selesai. Anyeong."

"Nde.. anyeong." Chanhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu keluarganya.

.

Hoseok memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Taehyung. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kerumah mertuanya.

Ceklek..

Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat ia melihat mertuanya sedang mengobrol akrab dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Anyeong hasaeyo eomma." Sapa Hoseok dengan sopan kepada ibu mertuanya.

"Anyeong hasaeyo Hoseok ah. Mingyu ya ini Hoseok suami Taehyung. Hoseok ah ini Kim Mingyu teman SMA istrimu dulu."

"Anyeong hasaeyo hyung Kim Mingyu imnida."

"Nde.. Hoseok imnida."

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan sambil melempar senyum.

'Masih lebih baik aku dari pada dirinya. Tetapi mengapa Taehyung hyung lebih memilh namja brengsek ini daripada aku?' ucapnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Taehyung berjalan dengan langkah pelan memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir teh.

"Hoseok hyung. Sejak kapan kau disitu ?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kedua cangkir teh itu di meja.

"Baru saja aku sampai. Oh iya Tae dimana Seokhyun ?"

"Ah.. ia aku letakkan dikamar biasa hyung. Jangan kau ganggu dulu. Seokhyun baru saja tidur dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Nde.. arraseo… eommanim, Mingyu ya aku keatas dulu ne. Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua."

"Ya tidak apa-apa hyung. Ku rasa bayimu lebih membutuhkanmu disaat sedang tidur seperti ini."

"Nde gomawo Mingyu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku keatas dulu. Permisi."

.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Takut mengganggu tidur cantik putrinya itu dan menutupnya kembali secara perlahan.

"Hikkss.. hikkss… huweee… huwee.."

Hoseok mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya dengan cepat sebelum tangisnya makin keras dan sampai ke telinga istrinya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak diberikan jatah lagi nanti malam karena ketahuan mengganggu tidur cantik bayinya. Salahkan saja wajah imut bayinya yang membuatnya ingin terus mencium dan menggoda putrinya itu.

"sshhtt… iya sayang Appa disini nak. Sudah ne menangisnya nanti kalau eommamu tau. Ia akan marah pada Appa.. sudah ne, sshhtt..sshhtt.."

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi tegang seketika, takut-takut jika Taehyung yang masuk. Namun ketegangan itu sirna saat Hoseok melihat adik iparnya masuk.

"Oppa.. ada apa dengan Seokhyun ? mengapa ia menangis." ujar Chanhyun seraya meraih Seokhyun yang sedang menagis dipundak ayahnya.

"Molla. Saat oppa masuk tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dan menangis. Sepertinya ia menginginkan Taehyung. Apa kita bawa saja ke Taehyung."

"Andwae.. bisa mati kita jika Taehyung oppa tau Seokhyun terbangun. Biar aku saja yang menenangkannya." Gadis itu menimang pelan tubuh mungil keponakannya agar tertidur kembali.

"Mmm.. Chan ah bisakah oppa bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

"Nde.."

"Apa benar namja yang bernama Mingyu itu teman Taehyung sewaktu SMA?"

"Nde oppa… wae ?"

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya sedikit pada oppa Chan ah? aku merasakan sesuatu saat didekatnya tadi."

Chanhyun kembali meletakkan keponakannya diatas ranjang dan mulai menceritakannya kepada kakak iparnya.

"Mingyu oppa itu dulu pernah menyukai Taehyung oppa, hanya saja Taehyung oppa tidak menyukainya dan hanya menganggap Mingyu oppa sebatas teman saja."

"Hmm.. begitu ya. Lalu apa sampai sekarang ia masih menyukai Taehyung?"

"Entahlah.. sepertinya masih. Dulu setelah kalian baru menikah Mingyu oppa masih menghubungi Taehyung oppa. Hanya saja Taehyung oppa selalu mengabaikannya. Taehyung oppa bilang, ia tidak mau mengecewakanmu" Hoseok terdiam mendengar cerita adik iparnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekali telah mengkhianati Taehyung dulu.

"Tapi aku pernah mendegar berita bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir oppa. Kau hanya perlu menjaganya saja dan selalu ada untuknya. Aku jamin Taehyung oppa tidak akan berpaling darimu." Ujarnya sambil terseyum kepada kakak iparnya.

Ceklek..

"Apa ia terbangun." Ucap Taehyung saat ia memasuki kamar dan melihat adik dan suaminya yang saling mengobrol. Serta bayinya yang sedang tertidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ya. Tadi sempat terbangun Tae. Aku perhatikan sepertinya ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik." Ujar Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah putrinya yang sedang tertidur.

"Itu karena pengaruh imunisasinya hyung. Sepertinya ia mulai trauma dengan jarum suntik."

"Haah.. pantas saja."

"Aku tadi sempat kewalahan saat Seokhyun tidak berhenti menangis tadi. Ku kira imunisasi tidak akan merepotkan seperti ini."

"Wajar saja Tae. Ia kan belum tau apapun. Mungkin saja untuk kedua kalinya dan seterusnya tidak seperti itu."

"Jinjja ? kau tau dari mana hyung."

"Aku mengetahuinya sedikit dari Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung. Dulu sewaktu Jihoon di imunisasi juga begitu."

"Oppa, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Mingyu oppa ?. Bukankah ia seharusnya berada di New York ?"

"Entahlah Chan. Aku bertemu dengannya saat di depan gedung rumah sakit tadi. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu, dan ia memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang."

"Lalu mengapa ia mengantarnya kesini ? mengapa tidak kerumahmu saja.?"

"Ani.. aku tidak mau rumahku hancur setelah ini." Taehyung melirik kearah suaminya.

"Ya! wae ? mengapa kau tiba-tiba melirik kearah ku ? selama ia tidak merebut milikku. Aku pastikan rumah akan tetap rapi dan utuh." Chanhyun terkekeh melihat kedua kakaknya.

"Nde… nde arraseo. Jika kalian meneruskan perdebatan kalian Seokhyun bisa terbangun."

Baru saja Chanhyun mengatakannya. Bayi nya kini kembali merengek dan hampir menangis.

"Cup.. cup.. iya sayang eomma disini nak." Taehyung memiringkan posisi tidur bayinya dan menepuk-nepuk pantat bayinya dengan pelan.

"Hyung.. jadi kerumah Jungkook tidak ?"

"Sekarang ? apa tidak mengganggu ?"

"Tidak.. ini kan sudah hampir siang. Tidak mungkin jika mereka masih tertidur."

"Baiklah.. aku kebawah duluan. Kau bawa Seokhyun dan pamit dengan eomma sekalian."

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Hoseok bangkit dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia menuruni tangga dan keluar untuk mempersiapkan mobilnya.

"Eomma, Mingyu ssi. Aku pamit dulu ne. Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian."

"Iya tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Memang kalian ingin kemana. Sepertinya buru-buru sekali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami ingin kerumah teman kami eomma."

"Oh.. begitu. Yasudah kalian hati-hati dijalan."

"Terima kasih eomma. Aku pamit dulu ne." Hoseok membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah mertuanya.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung datang sambil menggendong bayinya yang sedang terlelap.

"Eomma, Mingyu ya, aku pamit dulu ne. Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian."

"Nde hyung.. tidak apa-apa."

"Aku pamit dulu eomma."

"Nde.. hati-hati dijalan."

Taehyung keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju mobil tempat Hoseok menunggu. Hoseok menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah istrinya itu menuju ke tempat selanjutya.

.

"Hooekk… hooek.. hoekk.." Jungkook membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air di wastafel kamar mandinya. Wajahnya tampak pucat serta kedua matanya yang terlihat cekung.

Diluar kamar mandi terdapat suaminya yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dan bergerak gelisah diluar sana.

Dorrr.. dorrr.. dorrr

"Kookie kau baik-baik saja kan ? buka pintunya sayang jangan membuatku kahwatir."

Ceklek..

Jimin menatap miris keadaan istrinya yang jauh dari kata baik. Wajah pucat, mata cekung, serta tubuhnya yang tampak lemas. Jimin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jungkook.

"Astaga Kookie. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu. Mengapa belakangan ini kau selalu muntah-muntah. Kita ke dokter saja ne" Jungkook menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum. Oh goshh.. tak tau kah kau Jungkook bahwa suamimu seperti hampir gila saat melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ikut aku." Jungkook menuntun suaminya dan mendudukannya di ranjang mereka.

Lalu Jungkook berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dengan logo rumah sakit di sebelah kiri atas. Jungkook menyerahkan amlop itu kepada suaminya. Jimin menatap bingung pada amplop coklat yang diberikan istrinya. Perasaan khawatir kini mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Bukalah." Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Jungkook mengintruksikannya untuk membuka amplop itu.

Jimin membuka amplop itu dengan pelan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sebuah kertas hasil pemeriksaan dari bagian kandungan, dan sebuah test pack dengan dua garis merah, bahwa istrinya dinyatakan…hamil. Ya Jungkook tengah mengandung satu bulan saat ini. Itu artinya Jungkook hamil dari saat mereka pacaran satu bulan yang lalu. Jimin melihat hasil pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Sebuah hasil USG menyita perhatiaanya. Jimin mengeluarkannya dan mengangkatnya ke tempat terang. Dapat Jimin lihat sebuah gambar berbentuk seperti kacang polong kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri, kemudian Jimin menurunkannya kembali dan menoleh kearah istrinya.

"Kookie."

"Nde hyung."

Grebb..

Jungkook terkejut saat Jimin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Gomawo chagiya… gomawo.. gomawo kau telah memberiku dua malaikat kecil yang tumbuh didalam perutmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kalian."

"Cheonma hyung. Aku bahagia sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa memberimu keturunan."

"Ada atau tidak adanya keturunan tidak akan melunturkan rasa cintaku padamu chagi. Bagiku dengan memilikimu saja sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untukku."

"Gomawo hyung. saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Park Jungkook." Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya.

Jimin menurunkan tubuhnya menjadi berlutut menghadap perut Jungkook yang sedikit buncit itu.

"Pantas saja tubuhmu tambah montok akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata ada dua orang didalam sini." Jungkook mengusap dengan sayang kepala Jimin saat Jimin mengecup perutnya berulang kali.

"Anyeong nae aegya. Ini Papa sayang, apa kau bisa mendengar suara Papamu yang tampan ini? jika iya baik-baik lah didalam sini, jangan bertengkar, kalian tidak ingin membuat Mama kesulitan bukan." Jungkook terkekeh sambil manyingkirkan sisa poni di kening suaminya

"Iya papa kita tidak akan bertengkar didalam sini, karena kami menyayangi mama." Jawab Jungkook dengan meniru suara khas anak-anak.

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Gomawo chagi.. aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

Chu :*

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

Hallo Yoobi balik lagi. Maaf ya ngaret updatenya soalnya Yoonbi lagi fase sibuk-sibuknya sekarang hehe.. maklum laa mahasiswa tingkat akhir xixixi..

Hadeehh.. sayang bgt semuanya pada salah.. ada yg bilang Jungkook la, Bogum la ini la itu la. Padahal kodenya udah jelas di tulis di bagian castnya.

Tapi gpp la, yang penting kalian suka hehehhe…

As usual to review. Karena review bisa bikin semangat Yoonbi dan tentunya nentuin kelanjutan juga hhehehe..

Pai.. pai.. selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya

Anyeong..


	19. Chapter 19

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen

Ahn Hani from EXID

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

 _Jungkook berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dengan logo rumah sakit di sebelah kiri atas. Jungkook menyerahkan amlop itu kepada suaminya. Jimin menatap bingung pada amplop coklat yang diberikan istrinya. Perasaan khawatir kini mulai menyelimuti hatinya._

" _Bukalah." Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Jungkook mengintruksikannya untuk membuka amplop itu._

 _Jimin membuka amplop itu dengan pelan. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sebuah kertas hasil pemeriksaan dari bagian kandungan, dan sebuah test pack dengan dua garis merah, bahwa istrinya dinyatakan…hamil. Ya Jungkook tengah mengandung satu bulan saat ini. Itu artinya Jungkook hamil dari saat mereka pacaran satu bulan yang lalu. Jimin melihat hasil pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Sebuah hasil USG menyita perhatiaanya. Jimin mengeluarkannya dan mengangkatnya ke tempat terang. Dapat Jimin lihat sebuah gambar berbentuk seperti kacang polong kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri, kemudian Jimin menurunkannya kembali dan menoleh kearah istrinya._

" _Kookie."_

" _Nde hyung."_

 _Grebb.._

 _Jungkook terkejut saat Jimin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba._

" _Gomawo chagiya… gomawo.. gomawo kau telah memberiku dua malaikat kecil yang tumbuh didalam perutmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga kalian."_

" _Cheonma hyung. Aku bahagia sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa memberimu keturunan."_

" _Ada atau tidak adanya keturunan tidak akan melunturkan rasa cintaku padamu chagi. Bagiku dengan memilikimu saja sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untukku."_

" _Gomawo hyung. saranghae.."_

" _Nado saranghae Park Jungkook." Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya._

 _Jimin menurunkan tubuhnya menjadi berlutut menghadap perut Jungkook yang sedikit buncit itu._

" _Pantas saja tubuhmu tambah montok akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata ada dua orang didalam sini." Jungkook mengusap dengan sayang kepala Jimin saat Jimin mengecup perutnya berulang kali._

" _Anyeong nae aegya. Ini Papa sayang, apa kau bisa mendengar suara Papamu yang tampan ini? jika iya baik-baik lah didalam sini, jangan bertengkar, kalian tidak ingin membuat Mama kesulitan bukan." Jungkook terkekeh sambil manyingkirkan sisa poni di kening suaminya_

" _Iya papa kita tidak akan bertengkar didalam sini, karena kami menyayangi mama." Jawab Jungkook dengan meniru suara khas anak-anak._

 _Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook._

" _Gomawo chagi.. aku mencintaimu."_

" _Nado."_

 _Chu :*_

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil suaminya dan memperbaiki letak gendongannya yang kurang rapi sebelum turun dari mobilnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya. Kau pasti lelah mengurusnya semalaman."

Taehyung tersenyum dan memindahkan bayinya ke gendongan sang suami. Bayinya sempat merengek karena merasakan pergerakan kecil yang dialaminya. Namun Hoseok mengusap punggung mungil bayinya agar bayinya dapat tidur dengan nyenyak kembali.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Taehyung menekan bel rumah itu berkali-kali setelah ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Sepertinya mereka masih tidur. Apa kita pulang saja Tae ?" tanya Hoseok khawatir saat ia merasakan bayinya mulai merengek kembali.

"Kita tunggu saja hyung, ini sudah hampir siang, mana mungkin mereka masih tidur. Sini biar aku saja yang menggendongnya, ku rasa Seokhyun tidak ingin di sentuh oleh siapa-siapa."

"Ani.. biar aku saja. Aku juga merindukan Seokhyun Tae. Baiklah kita tunggu hingga sepuluh menit, jika sepuluh menit mereka tidak keluar juga. Kita pulang saja Tae."

.

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

"Sepertinya ada tamu hyung. Kau menyingkirlah dulu, aku akan membukakakan pintu untuk tamu kita." Jimin menggeser tubuhnya keatas ranjang, membiarkan istrinya lewat.

Ceklek..

Jungkook terdiam saat ia melihat tamunya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Taehyung hyung… Hoseok hyung…"

"Anyeong hasaeyo Jungkook ssi. Apa kedatangan kami mengganggu waktu mu ?" ucap Taehyung seraya tersenyum kearahnya.

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dan mulai menangis saat melihat sosok Kim- Jung- Taehyung dihadapannya yang dulu pernah ia sakiti bersama lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menggendong anak mereka.

Grebb..

Taehyung terkejut saat Jungkook memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan menangis dipundaknya.

"Hikkkss.. hyung mianhae.. hikss…" Taehyug tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jungkook. Mengusap lembut punggung Jungkook untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Yeobo mengapa kau lama sekali. Siapa yang bertamu dirumah ki….ta." teriak Jimin dari dalam. Ucapannya sempat terputus saat ia melihat Hoseok. Namja yang telah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya dulu. Jimin menatap datar Hoseok yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah… Jimin hyung. Perkenalkan ini Taehyung hyung dan Hoseok hyung. Hyungdeul perkenalkan ini Jimin hyung, suamiku." Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan memperkenalkan suaminya pada Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Anyeong hasaeyo Jung Taehyung imnida." Ucap Taehyung sopan.

"Park Jimin imnida, manasaeyo bangapseumnida…. Mari silahkan masuk aku yakin kalian pasti lelah karena lama menunggu kami." Jimin membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan berjalan mendahului Taehyung, Hoseok, dan juga Jungkook.

"Mari masuk hyung." Jungkook berjalan disebelah tamunya dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kalian ingin minum apa hyung ?"

"Apa saja Jungkook ssi. Tak perlu repot-repot."

"Nde hyung."

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sebuah minuman.

"hiks…. Hiks… hikkss.. huwee.."

"Sini biar aku saja hyung. Kurasa mood nya sedang tidak bagus. Lihat saja wajah merajuknya." Taehyung mengambil Seokhyun dari gendongan Hoseok dan terkekeh saat melihat bibir mungilnya yang maju, menandakan bahwa bayi berumur hampir menginjak dua bulan itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Aigoo.. kyeopta. Hey… kau sengaja memancing Appamu ini eoh untuk mencubit pipimu itu?" ucap Hoseok gemas sambil mencolek pipi gembil anaknya itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi pipi bayinya itu. Hampir saja Hoseok menggigit pipi bayinya itu jika saja Jungkook tidak datang membawa minuman untuk mereka.

"Ya! hyung jangan di gigit. Kau harus menyusuinya jika Seokhyun menangis."

"Mwo ? aku.. dada ku saja tidak mengeluarkan cairan semacam itu Tae, yang ada kau malah membuat Seokhyun makin menangis nantinya."

"Yasudah jauhi aku dan Seokhyun." Ucap Taehyung kesal.

"Ya! mengapa kau malah mengusirku.?"

"Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis. Kau pikir menenangkannya mudah eoh ?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan melihat adegan didepannya. Tangannya mengusap perut sedikit buncitnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah sudah hyung. Kurasa bayimu memang sedang dalam mood yang buruk."

"Ya kurasa memang begitu Jungkook ah."

"Boleh aku menggendongnya hyung ?"

"Ne.. tentu saja Jungkook ah." Taehyung menyerahkan Seokhyun pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggendong bayi itu secara perlahan. Mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya.

"Kyeopta… siapa namanya hyung ?"

"Seokhyun Jungkook ah."

"Nama yang bagus. Persis sepeti orangnya yang cantik." Bayi itu tertawa imut menampilkan gusi-gusinya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi satupun.

"Sepertinya ia menyukaimu Jungkook ah."

"Jinjjayeo ? ku kira semua bayi akan tenang bila di gendong seperti ini."

"Iya memang sebenarnya begitu Kook ah. Hanya saja ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini. Bila moodnya sedang buruk ia akan menangis bila di gendong oleh siapapun termasuk Hoseok hyung. Terkecuali aku, adikku atau jika ia menyukai seseorang."

"Maksudmu Seokhyun akan diam bila ia di gendong oleh orang yang dia suka hyung ?"

"Nde Jungkook ah." Jungkook tersenyum dan memainkan asal tangan Seokhyun.

"Oh ia, dimana suamimu Kook ah ?"

"Ia sedang mandi. Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai hyung."

Tak lama kemudian Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang tampak rapi dan ikut bergabung bersama istrinya dan tamu mereka.

"Hyungdeul perkenalkan ini Jimin hyung suamiku. Jimin hyung ini Hoseok hyung temanku dan ini Taehyung hyung istri dari Hoseok hyung."

"Anyeong hasaeyo Park Jimin imnida." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nde.. anyeong hasaeyo." Ujar Taehyung dan Hoseok bersamaan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama hyung."

"Nde. Tak apa Jimin ah." Jawab Taehyung ramah.

"Silahkan diminum hyung teh nya."

"Ah… seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot Jungkoo ah. Kami kesini hanya ingin mampir saja. lagi pula kemarin kan kami tidak datang menghadiri acara pernikahanmu."

"Nde.. tak apa hyung. aku juga tahu keadaanmu saat itu" Jungkook tersenyum dan memperbaiki letak gendongannya yang hampir merosot akibat ulah Seokhyun yang terlalu aktif.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan Seokhyun pada ku Kook. Sepertinya kau cukup kesulitan karena ia tidak bisa diam dari tadi."

"Gwaenchana hyung. Aku menyukainya, aku sangat menyukai anak kecil. Apalagi jika anak kecilnya lucu seperti Seokhyun." Bayi itu hanya tersenyum saat Jungkook mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Ini anakmu hyung? aigoo…. Kyeopta, boleh aku menggendongnya hyung ?" tanya Jimin terhadap Taehyung.

"Tentu saja Jimin ah." Jungkook menyerahkan Seokhyun pada suaminya.

"Nama nya siapa hyung."

"Jung Seokhyun."

"Nama yang imut hyung, persis seperti bayimu yang imut ini,,, hehehe.."

"Nde.. terima kasih Jimin ah."

Jimin memainkan pipi gembil bayi berumur menginjak dua bulan itu dengan gemas. Ia jadi teringat akan Jungkook yang tengah hamil anaknya itu. Jimin jadi membayangkan wajah imut bayi-bayi nya nanti ketika sudah lahir.

"Hmm.. Jungkook ah." Jungkook mengalihkan fokusnya dari Seokhyun dan Jimin kearah Taehyung.

"Nde… hyung."

"Sepertinya kau terlihat gemukan. Apa kau sangat bahagia menikah dengan Jimin ?"

"Ah… i…itu hyung. A… aku…"

"Bukan bahagia lagi hyung. Saking bahagianya sampai-sampai ada dua kehidupan didalam sini." Potong Jimin sambil merapatkan duduknya dan merangkul pinggang istrinya.

Taehyung dan Hoseok memandang terkejut pada dua pasangan pengantin baru didepannya.

"Mwo ! maksud mu Jungkook hamil anak kembar ?" Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum malu-malu saat Hoseok mengucapkan kalimat yang terkesan frontal itu.

"Wahh.. chukkae Jungkook ah, Jimin ah. Semoga anak-anak kalian bisa lahir dengan selamat dan kau juga Jungkook selalu diberikan kesehatan."

"Nde.. Gamshahamnida Taehyung hyung."

"Hiks… Hiks.." Jimin menatap bingung pada Seokhyun yang baru saja merengek. Ia menyerahkan bayi itu pada Jungkook. Tapi bukannya diam, bayi berumur hampir dua bulan itu tambah menangis.

"Hyung… mengapa ia menangis tiba-tiba begitu? Aku rasa Seokhyun haus hyung."

"Ah.. jinjja, coba sini ku beri susu dulu." Jungkook menyerahkan Seokhyun secara perlahan pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengeluarkan botol susu kecil bergambar bintang berisi air susunya, kemudian membuka tutupnya dan menyodorkannya kemulut Seokhyun.

"Huwee.. huwee.." tangan mungilnya menolak botol susu yang di berikan ibunya. Taehyung menghela napas cepat, ia meletakkan kembali botol itu kembali ke dalam tasnya. Taehyung mengangkat Seokhyun dan meletakkan bayinya di dadanya.

"Jungkook ah aku minta maaf. Sepertinya kami tak bisa berlama-lama disini." Ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Ada apa hyung ? apa kau memiliki urusan lain?"

"Ani.. Bukan begitu Jungkook ah. Hanya saja Seokhyun ingin cepat pulang kerumah sepertinya, ia selalu seperti ini jika sudah merasa bosan." Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung putrinya, agar putrinya bisa tertidur dan berhenti menangis.

"Nde.. tak apa hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Jungkook ah Jimin ah…. Hyung bisa tolong bawakan tas ku." Hoseok mengangkat tas milik Taehyung dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

Jungkook dan Jimin bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengantar tamu mereka hingga didepan pintu.

"Kami pamit dulu ne."

"Nde hyung, hati-hati di jalan, jangan bosan berkunjung kerumah kami lagi ne."

"Ah nde… terima kasih Jungkook ah."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk menuju mobilnya. Hoseok menjalankan mobilnya setelah istri nya menutup pintu mobilnya. Taehyung membuka jendela mobilnya dan pamit kembali pada Jungkook dan juga Jimin.

"Hyung sepertinya kita langsung pulang saja. Pergi ke supermarketnya nanti sore saja, sepertinya anakmu sedang dalam mood yang buruk akibat imunisasi tadi." Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya dan menyentuh pipi gembil putrinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus istirahat dulu sejenak." Hoseok melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah Jungkook menuju rumahnya agar putri nya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook yang sedang menutup pintu rumah mereka dan menyuruh istrinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Jungkook hanya memandang bingung suaminya yang sedang berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perutnya. Jimin menyingkap keatas pakaian istrinya dan mengecup perut putih polos Jungkook yang mulai membesar.

"Hyung.. dingin.." rengeknya membuat sang suami menjadi gemas.

"Hanya sebentar yeobo. Aku hanya ingin bayiku mengenal ayahnya sebelum mereka lahir." Jimin mengusap lembut perut Jungkook, sesekali mengecupnya.

"Kau ayahnya dan mereka pasti mengenalmu hyung, meski mereka masih di dalam disini." Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan menautkannya di atas tangan Jimin yang sedang mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka disini bersama kita." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bersabarlah hyung. Waktu delapan bulan tidak akan terasa."

"Terima kasih sayang. Saranghae "

"Nado saranghae nae nampyeon."

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada istrinya. Jungkook yang mulai peka hanya memejamkan matanya menunggu kegiatan selanjutnya dari suaminya. Baru saja Jimin akan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir istrinya, suara ketukan pintu membatalkan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku akan membukanya." Jimin menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan Jungkook lewat.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ceklek..

"Wonwoo hyung." sapa Jungkook pada sepupu suaminya yang tinggal di New York.

"Jungkook ah."

"Hyung… ada Wonwoo hyung datang." Teriaknya pada suaminya.

"Mari masuk hyung."

Wonwoo menggeret kopernya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung mengapa tidak menghubungiku jika ingin datang ke Seoul. Aku kan bisa menyuruh Jimin hyung untuk menjemputmu di bandara. Mengapa kau datang sendiri ? Dimana Mingyu hyung ?" Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan menggeleng. Mata sipitnya memandang sedih Jungkook.

"Waeyo hyung ?" Wonwoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook dan menumpahkan ar matanya di pundak Jungkook.

"Wonwoo ya kapan kau datang mengapa tidak menghubungiku supaya men…" ucapannya terpotong saat Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menghapus asal air matanya.

"Oh.. hai Jimin ah. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian karena aku pikir pengatin baru pasti tak ingin di ganggu bukan."

"Hyung kau sama sekali tidak.."

" Jika kau kesini hanya ingin menangis dan mengganggu istriku, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana kerumah tunanganmu. Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Mingyu jangan kau hanya bisa datang kemari dan menangis. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti kalian menikah dan memiliki anak."

"HYUNG .. diam sedikit bisa tidak sih ? Peka lah sedikit jadi seme. Bagaimana jika aku berada diposisi Wonwoo?" Jimin memandang malas istrinya dan memilih kekamarnya meninggalkan dua uke manis yang sedang 'curhat' di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu pada suamimu."

"Biarkan saja hyung, nanti juga Jimin hyung baik lagi seperti biasa. Jadi apa yang membuatmu sedih ? Apa ini karena Mingyu hyung lagi." tanyanya hati-hati.

"Nde.." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"ada apa lagi hyung."

"Mingyu kembali bertemu dengannya lagi Kook ah. Aku juga melihat Mingyu membawanya pergi."

"Pergi ? Pergi kemana hyung?"

"Entahlah."

"Jika kau percaya dengan Mingyu hyung bicarakanlah secara baik-baik dengannya, mungkin saja Mingyu hyung memiliki niat baik terhadapnya. Apa Mingyu hyung sudah mengetahuinya hyung ?" Wonwoo kembali mengangguk.

"Mingyu hyung sangat mencintaimu hyung. Aku yakin ia pasti akan bertanggung jawab dan tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Jika kalian terus-terusan egois seperti ini aku khawatir ini akan berdampak buruk bagi hubungan kalian. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya hyung membicarakan masalah ini bersama."

"Nde.. terima kasih Jungkook ah kau memang adik iparku yang paling ku sayangi. Jimin sangat beruntung mendapatkan istri sepertimu."

"Gomawo hyung."

"Jungkook ah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau salah memakai pakaian, ma.. maksudku apa kau sedang memakai pakaian Jimin ? kau terlihat gemuk akhir-akhir ini Kook ah. Sepertinya kau bahagia menikah dengan Jimin sampai-sampai nafsu makanmu tak terkontrol."

"Ani hyung ini memang pakaian milikku. Ya aku memang bahagia menikah dengannya hyung, sampai-sampai ada dua bayi kecil didalam sini." Jungkook memegang perutnya dan tersenyum terhadap Wonwoo.

"Jinjja? Chukkae Jungkook ah. Berapa usianya sekarang.?"

"Satu bulan hyung."

"Mwo satu bulan. Kau kan baru menikah dengan Jimin seminggu yang lalu. Apa itu artinya ?"

"Nde hyung hehehe…" Jungkook terkekeh saat melihat wajah lucu Wonwoo yang tampak terkejut.

"Aishh.. kau ini. Geurae chukkae… semoga kau dan bayimu selalu diberi kesehatan."

"Gomawo hyung."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ne, sepertinya memberinya sebuah kejutan tak masalah. Sekali terima kasih Jungkook ah. Berkunjunglah kerumah Mingyu jika kau ada waktu."

"Akan ku usahakan hyung."

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kopernya yang terletak di samping tubuhnya. Jungkook juga ikut berdiri dan bersiap mengantar Wonwoo kedepan.

"Tak usah kau antar. Aku bisa sendiri, kurasa membawa dua bayi akan membuatmu lelah."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung. Mereka masih sangat kecil jadi kurasa itu tak masalah."

"Aku tak apa Jungkook ah. Kau disini saja. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku."

"Sama-sama hyung, hati-hati di jalan."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menggeret kopernya menuju pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

.

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya, tangannya merambat kedinding mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menemukannya Mingyu menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Mingyu melepas jas kerjanya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di atas ranjangnya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuknya. Tangannya bergerak masuk kedalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk orang yang dituju.

 _To : Taehyung hyung_

 _Anyeong hyung…_

 _Ini aku Mingyu, kau ternyata tak berubah ya hyung masih manis seperti dulu. Hanya saja kau terlihat semakin cantik setelah melahirkan._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu hyung ? apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ?_

 _Send_

Mingyu tersenyum setelah ia mengirim pesan itu pada Taehyung. Ia merebahkan tubuh tegapnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian Mingyu merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar, ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dan membacanya.

 _From : Taehyung hyung_

 _Anyeong Mingyu ya._

 _Terima kasih atas pujianmu, kabarku baik, suami dan anakku juga. Maaf Mingyu untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menemuimu, karena kau tau sendiri bukan bagaimana keadaanku. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengabarimu._

Mingyu tersenyum pahit. Hatinya seperti diremas saat Taehyung menyebutkan 'suami dan anakknya' di dalam pesannya. Jujur hingga saat ini Mingyu masih menyimpan rasa pada Taehyung. Meski sudah bertunangan dengan Wonwoo, anak dari sahabat ayahnya sekaligus rekan bisnis ayahnya. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Mingyu masih menyimpan rasa pada namja yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya dulu, walaupun Taehyung selalu menolaknya.

Ceklek..

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia melihat Wonwoo, tunangannya yang berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ia artikan.

"Wonwoo ya. Kapan kau sampai di bandara. Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku ? bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menungguku di New York bersama Seungkwan sebentar. Aku hanya sebentar disini chagy." Mingyu bangun dari ranjangnya dan melempar senyumnya kearah Wonwoo.

Plak..

Mingyu memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Wonwoo. Baru saja Wonwoo akan melayangkan protesnya, jika saja Wonwoo tidak memotong ucapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu, jika kau saja pergi bersama namja itu tadi. Kau menginginkanku tinggal bersama Seungkwan dan Vernon di New York sana sementara kau disini asik berduaan dengan namja itu. Iya kan? Kau memang bajingan Kim Mingyu. Aku membencimu. Mulai sekarang pertunangan ini berakhir." Ucap Wonwoo dengan penuh emosi. Ia melepas cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan melemparnya di depan Mingyu. Setelah itu Wonwoo pergi keluar. Mingyu tersentak, ia segera melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya untuk mengejar Wonwoo.

Greb..

"Lepas.. hiks… biarkan aku pergi." Mingyu semakin mempererat pelukannya saat Wonwoo makin memberontak dengan keras.

"Tidak, aku mohon jangan pergi Wonwoo. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon… biarkan aku menjaga kalian."

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, air matanya kembali menetes. Tubuhnya kembali memberontak agar ia bisa pergi dari situ. Mingyu makin mempererat pelukannya enggan membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri tanpamu, jadi ku mohon lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi dari sini."

"Andwae.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi Wonwoo, tidak akan pernah." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo merasa sulit menggerakan tubuhnya akibat pelukan Mingyu yang makin erat.

"Lepaskan aku. Kita sudah putus Mingyu. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak ada kata putus dalam pertunangan ini. Kau masih milikku." Perkataan Mingyu membuat dirinya berhenti memberontak.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo, memeluk namja manis itu dan mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang.

"Dua minggu lagi, setelah urusanku disini sudah selesai, kita akan menikah. Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama." Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya di dada Mingyu. Sungguh ia sangat menantikan saat-saat dimana Mingyu mengatakan kalimat sakral itu.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusap pelan punggung sempit Wonwoo. Ia melepas pelukannya dan mengambil cincin Wonwoo yang disimpannya di kantung celana kerjanya. Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo dan memasangkan kembali cincin itu di jari manis Wonwoo.

"Jangan pernah melepasnya lagi. Aku tidak mau mereka mendekatimu lagi." Mingyu menghapus air mata Wonwoo menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya, setelah selesai tangannya turun kebawah menuju perut rata Wonwoo.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja di dalam sini ?" ujarnya sambil mengusap perut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Mingyu tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

"Saranghae." Keputusannya untuk segera mengikat Wonwoo sudah bulat. Ia telah memikirkannya dari dulu, tepatnya saat Mingyu mulai mencintai namja itu.

Sebenarnya Mingyu menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya dan berniat kawin lari bersama Taehyung, namun Tuhan telah memberinya takdir lain. Pernikahan Taehyung dan Hoseok terjadi lebih dulu dari pertunangannya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu benar-benar frustasi saat itu. Rencananya untuk bahagia bersama lelaki yang dicintainya sirna sudah. Akhirnya Mingyu terpaksa menerima pertunangan itu dengan tujuan agar ia bisa melupakan Taehyung. Tapi yang ada bukannya Mingyu menjadi lupa malah ia selalu teringat Taehyung dan menyakiti Wonwoo secara perlahan. Mingyu pun tak menyerah, secara diam-diam Mingyu masih menghubungi Taehyung dan mencoba membangun lagi rencananya yang telah rusak, namun harapan tinggal harapan, Taehyung kembali menolaknya dan ia mengatakan jujur pada Mingyu bahwa Taehyung telah mencintai Hoseok.

Lambat laun Wonwoo mulai mengetahui sedikit masa lalu Mingyu sedikit demi sedikit dari cerita Seungkwan, sepupu Mingyu yang berada di New York sana. Wonwoo sangat sedih saat itu, namun ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan membuat Mingyu mencintainya seperti ia yang mencintai Mingyu. Dan akhirnya Tuhan melihat usahanya dalam mendapatkan hati Mingyu. Namja tinggi itu mulai mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya mereka sering melewati malam-malam yang cukup panas. Membuat Mingyu menumpahkan benihnya didalam tubuh Wonwoo hingga benih itu mulai membentuk sebuah gumpalan daging yang nantinya akan menjadi manusia seperti mereka.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang. Kali ini ia berjanji akan menjaga Wonwoo dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan namja itu, meski kadang keadaan hatinya sedang kacau sekalipun.

.

Seorang bayi mungil tampak tenang saat sang ayah menggendongnya di pundaknya. Hampir saja ia tertidur jika suara ibunya yang meminta ayahnya supaya cepat menyapa telinga mungilnya.

"Hyung ppaliwa. Aku ingin cepat beristirahat dan menidurkan Seokhyun." Ujar Taehyung yang tampak kesulitan membawa barang-barang bawaannya.

"Iya sebentar… jangan menangis lagi ne. Appa sudah pusing mendengar suara eomma mu yang bawel itu."

"Huwee…~~."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah suaminya saat ia mendengar bayinya yang kembali menangis.

"Bawa ini. Serahkan Seokhyun padaku"

Hoseok mengambil belanjaan dan tas yang ada di tangan menyerahkan bayinya pada istrinya. Bayi itu kembali terdiam saat berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Taehyung membalikkah tubuhnya dan berjalan didepan suaminya. Tanpa Taehyung sadari ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Hoseok yang merasakan sebuah getaran yang berasal dari tas istrinya segera mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam tas dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Keningnya mengkerut saat ia membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk kedalam ponsel Taehyung.

 _To : Taehyung hyung_

 _Anyeong hyung…_

 _Ini aku Mingyu, kau ternyata tak berubah ya hyung masih manis seperti dulu. Hanya saja kau terlihat semakin cantik setelah melahirkan._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu hyung ? apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ?_

"Ck.. rupanya ia belum menyerah juga. Kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah Kim Mingyu"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen

Ahn Hani from EXID

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Taehyung meletakkan bayinya perlahan di dalam boks bayi agar putrinya tidak terbangun. Mengusap lembut pipi gembilnya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tenang bayinya yang mirip seperti suaminya jika tertidur. Taehyung mengecup kening bayinya singkat sebelum meletakkan tas tanganya asal di atas ranjang.

Ceklek..

Hoseok masuk perlahan kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu kembali. Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan anggun kearah suaminya sambil memberikan senyum cantiknya untuk Hoseok. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk melepas jas kerja suaminya yang dikenakan dari pagi itu.

"Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan meyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi. Hyung tunggu saja di tempat tidur dan jangan membangunkan Seokhyun. Aku akan memanggilmu setelah selesai." Taehyung membalikkan tubuh rampingnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Sambil membawa jas kerja milik suaminya kemudian memasukkan kedalam pakaian kotor yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandinya.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur. Memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah boks bayinya, ingin rasanya Hoseok berjalan kesitu dan membangunkan putrinya sebentar untuk sekedar bermain menghilangkan penat, tapi Hoseok mengurungkannya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan istrinya yang sudah lelah seharian mengurus bayi mereka. Matanya tak sengaja melihat tas tangan milik istrinya yang tergeletak bebas di dekat kepalanya. Hoseok menatap menyelidik pada tas itu, kejadian tadi sore di supermarket kembali terlintas di otaknya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik tas Itu, membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi yang di curigainya sedari tadi. Hoseok menggeser ikon untuk membuka kunci ke arah kanan. Menekan aplikasi pesan dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk paling atas. Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya bergerak kesana kemari membaca pesan balasan yang diketik istrinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _To : Kim Mingyu_

 _Anyeong Mingyu ya._

 _Terima kasih atas pujianmu, kabarku baik, suami dan anakku juga. Maaf Mingyu untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menemuimu, karena kau tau sendiri bukan bagaimana keadaanku. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengabarimu._

Antara senang atau harus marah Hoseok membacanya. Hatinya terasa berdenyut saat istrinya mendapat sebuah pesan dari laki-laki lain, apalagi laki-laki itu dulu pernah menyukai Taehyung. Hoseok meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya, memijat pelipisnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Hyung.. air panasnya sudah siap." Hoseok meolehkan kepalanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah cantik istrinya yang tampak kelelahan.

Greb..

Taehyung terkejut saat Hoseok memeluknya tiba-tiba. Ia hampir jatuh kebelakang jika saja Hoseok tidak menyangga punggungnya. "Hyung ada apa? sebaiknya kau mandi saja dulu dan istirahat, bukankah kau besok harus berangkat pagi." Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap memohon istrinya.

"Jangan pergi Tae, aku mohon." Kata Hoseok langsung ke inti masalahnya.

"Hyung ada apa dengamu ? aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu." Jawab Taehyung khawatir saat melihat tingkah suaminya yang agak aneh menurutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu jangan pernah temui Kim Mingyu lagi." perkataan Hoseok membuat dirinya diam.

"Hyung…"

"Jangan pernah temui dia. Aku tidak menyukai namja itu. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa ia masih menyukaimu dan berniat untuk mengambilmu dan Seokhyun dariku."

"….." Taehyung masih diam. Hatinya merasa bahagia saat Hoseok mengatakannya, itu artinya Hoseok memang mencintai dirinya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung menangis, hanya saja ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi." Hoseok tersenyum, ia mengecup kening istrinya dengan sayang.

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu, jika kau lelah tidurlah duluan."

"Ne hyung."

.

Seorang namja manis membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba saat tengah malam menjelang. Entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun tengah malam begini. Tubuhnya dibuat menghadap kearah suaminya yang nampak pulas serta suara dengkuran halus menyapa telinganya. Kedua matanya berkedip imut.

"Sepertinya es krim pisang enak." Gumamnya. "Kalian mau es krim pisang ?" lanjutnya sambil menunduk mengusap perutnya dari dalam piyama. Namja itu bangun dari tidurnya dan mengguncang tubuh suaminya dengan kencang.

"Hyung…" Jungkook mengguncang tubuh Jimin dengan kencang berharap suaminya mau membuka kedua matanya.

"….."

"Jiminie Appa."

"….."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, suaminya benar-benar seperti orang mati jika sudah tidur. Ia berharap semoga saja nanti anak kembarnya tidak ada yang menurunkan sifat ayahnya yang tukang tidur. Jungkook merasa kesal dengan suaminya, tangannya merambat naik ke arah hidung bangir suaminya dan menjepitnya dengan keras menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Ya! Ya! Park Jungkook geumanhae! Kau ingin membunuh suamimu eoh ?" Jimin menyingkirkan tangan istrinya dari hidungnya, lalu bangun dari tidurnya menghadap Jungkook yang sedang menertawakan dirinya.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam, pukul 3 dini hari. Kemudian kembali menatap istrinya dengan sayu.

"Hehehe Mianhae hyung. Aku.. aku hanya ingin es krim pisang." Ujarnya malu-malu, Jungkook tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sangat menggangu suaminya. Apalagi suaminya baru tidur 3 jam yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya Park Jungkook tidak memperdulikan itu semua, yang terpenting keinginannya terpenuhi. Jimin yang membuatnya hamil seperti ini itu artinya Jimin harus mau bertanggung jawab bukan ?

Mata sayunya masih menatap Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum imut di depannya. Rupanya istri cantiknya ini sedang dalam fase mengidam eoh.

"Hoammm… besok saja, jam segini minimarket tak ada yang buka." Bukannya sebuah anggukan atau kata-kata 'yasudah besok saja' yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook melainkan bibir yang melengkung kebawah dan mata yang hampir berkaca-kaca.

"Shileo, aku mau sekarang. Pokonya sekarang"

"Sekarang ? semua toko sudah pada tutup sayang lagi pula ini belum terang. Besok saja ne, aku janji akan membelikanmu es krim pisang yang banyak." Jimin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada, mengabaikan Jungkook yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Brakk..

Dug..

"Ya! ouch" Jungkook menendang Jimin dengan kesal. Mengabaikan suaminya yang mengaduh kesakitan di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Hikss.. hyung jahat, hyung sudah tidak cinta Kookie lagi eoh ? Besok Kookie akan pergi kerumah Wonwoo hyung dan ikut dengannya ke pulang New York Hiks… Aegya Appamu sudah tak sayang dengan kita lagi nak, besok umma akan ikut dengan Imo kalian ke New York sampai kalian berdua lahir. Umma yakin pasti kalian akan senang jika terlahir disana." Jimin menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar ucapan istrinya, tak hanya sekali Jimin di hadapi oleh tingkah istrinya yang seperti ini. Bahkan Jungkook pernah menyuruhnya tidur di luar teras rumahnya karena tidak mau memenuhi keinginannya.

Jimin naik keatas tempat tidur dan memeluk istrinya yang sedang menangis, mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang agar namja manis itu bisa tenang.

"Ssstthhh.. ulljima. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu. Kau tunggu sini saja ne jangan menungguku diruang tamu aku tidak ingin kalian kedinginan." Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Jimin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Mianhae hyung."

"Minta maaf ? karena apa ?"

"Aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Jika tidak karena mereka mungkin aku tidak akan membangunkanmu." Jimin menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening istrinya dan tersenyum. Jarang-jarang istrinya akan meminta maaf duluan seperti ini.

"Bukan masalah bagiku sayang. Selama itu membuatmu senang akan kulakukan." Jungkook menangkup pipi suaminya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jimin tersenyum dan balas mengecup kening istrinya yang hampir tertutup poninya kembali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku juga mencintai mereka." Jungkook terkekeh saat Jimin mencium perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Baiklah aku keluar sekarang dan ingat pesanku tadi."

"Ya, berhati-hatilah dalam mengemudi."

Jimin turun dari ranjangnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja serta mengambil mantel tebalnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

.

Jimin menepikan mobilnya disamping sebuah kedai yang masih buka. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sudah terhitung hampir satu jam Jimin mengelilingi kota Seoul untuk mencari es krim pisang yang istrinya inginkan. Namun hasilnya nihil.

'Apa aku telpon Wonwoo dan Hani noona saja ya ?' ucapnya dalam hati. Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di samping tubuhnya. Membuka layar kunci dan membuat pola untuk membuka kunci ponselnya. Jimin menekan tombol nomor 3, seketika nama kontak 'Wonwoo' muncul dilayar ponselnya.

Tuutt…tuuutt..

"….."

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi._ (bahasa Korea)" Jimin menggeser tombol merah kekiri. Kemudian menekan tombol nomor 4, seketika nama 'Hani Noona' terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

Tuutt..tuutt..

" _Hoammm… Yeobosaeyo."_ Jimin tersenyum saat mendengar suara seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Yeobosaeyo Noona. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu."

" _Hmmm… Ani wae ? mengapa kau tiba-tiba menelponku di pagi buta ini Jimin ah ?"_

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu noona."

" _Apa_?" jawab Hani dengan malas.

"Itu.. Apa Noona masih mempunyai es krim pisang di kulkasmu ? ku dengar kemarin Junsu hyung salah membelikan es krim untukmu."

" _Ya itu masih ada di kulkas. Jika kau mau kau bisa mengambilnya dirumahku."_

"Baiklah aku akan kerumahmu sekarang Noona."

Jimin menutup telponya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya menuju rumah kakak sepupunya itu.

.

Ting…tong…ting…tong

Ceklek..

Hani membuka pintu rumahnya mempersilahkan Jimin masuk. Mereka tak duduk dulu diruang tamu seperti biasanya, karena Hani segera membawa Jimin ke dapurnya. Hani membuka kulkasnya dan menyerahkan es krim pisang miliknya pada Jimin.

"Terima kasih noona. Ngomong-ngomong Junsu hyung kemana ?"

"Ia tidak pulang malam ini. Katanya ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan. Apa itu untuk Jungkook, Jimin ah ?"

"Ne Jungkook sedang mengidam. Kapan kau akan menyusul noona?"

"Entahlah aku belum siap Jimih ah meskipun usia pernikahan kami hampir memasuki tahun kedua."

"Bagaimana dengan Junsu hyung ?"

"Ia tak pernah mengusik masalah itu sama sekali." Jawab Hani murung.

"Tak baik jika terus menundanya noona. Aku yakin jika Junsu hyung menginginkannya." Hani terdiam dengan ucapan Jimin. Haruskah ia melepas kontrasepsinya dan memiliki anak dengan Junsu sekarang ? hah… memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kepalanya pusing.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu noona. Terima kasih atas es krimnya." Pamit Jimin kepada kakak sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Ya hati-hati. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedepan Jimin ah."

"Tak masalah noona. Aku pulang ne." Jimin berjalan kedepan rumah dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

Jimin menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Ia menghela napas pelan saat melihat istrinya tertidur di sofa sambil duduk menunggu kedatangannya dengan TV yang menyala. Jimin berjalan mendekat kearah istrinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kookie bangun sayang. Es krim pisangnya sudah datang." Jungkook mengerang dalam tidurnya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Nghhh.. hyung kau sudah pulang."

"Mengapa kau menunggu disini bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menungguku di kamar saja."

"Aku merasa bosan hyung menunggumu sendirian di kamar. Jadi aku kesini saja menunggumu sambil menonton TV. Aegya sepertinya lebih suka menyambut ayahnya langsung." Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar.

Jimin menunduk mengecup perut Jungkook dan naik untuk mengecup kening istrinya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan es krim pisangnya."

"Jinjja.. mana hyung ?" Jimin menyodorkan kantung plastic hitam kepada istrinya. Jungkook mengambilnya dengan wajah yang berbinar bahagia.

"Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil sendok."

"Tidak sayang kau disini saja, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." Tahan Jimin pada saat Jungkook bangun dari duduknya. Jungkook menuruti perkataan suaminya dan menunggu Jimin mengambil sendok untuknya.

"Appa membawakan es krim pisangnya. Bagaimana, apa kalian suka ?." ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengusap perutnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jimin datang dengan sebuah sendok ditangannya. Jimin menyerahkan sendok itu untuk istrinya. Jungkook mengeluarkan es krimnya dari kantung plastic dan membuknya.

"Hyung mau ?" Jimin menggeleng sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Tidak, untukmu saja."

"Tapi aegya ingin makan bersama Appanya juga." Ucapnya asal. karena tak tega melihat suaminya yang tampak kelelahan karena harus mencari es krim pisang di tengah malam yang dingin ini.

Jimin membuka mulutnya saat Jungkook menyodorkan satu sendok penuh es krim pisang itu di depan mulutnya.

"Mi… manhae hyung." Jimin menatap bingung istrinya yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf dengan nada menyesal. Sepertinya moodswing istrinya sedang kambuh.

"sstt… sudah jangan katakan lagi, kebutuhan kalian menjadi kebutuhanku juga "

Jimin menarik kedua tangan istrinya dan menciumnya. Sementara sang pemilik hanya menatap bingung pada apa yang telah dilakukan suaminya. Pipinya mendadak merona mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut dari suaminya.

"Hyung." Jungkook menarik kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua pipinya yang sedang merona itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku sayang. Bahkan aku akan mengorbankan semuanya untuk mu dan juga bayi kita." Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan suaminya. Jungkook sangat mengetahui bahwa Jimin mencintai dirinya. Tapi kadang ia merasa sikapnya itu merugikan suaminya.

Cup..cup..

Jungkook terdiam saat Jimin mengecup kedua matanya dan menghapus air matanya. Jimin menarik tubuh berisi Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu asal kalian berdua ani maksudku bertiga bahagia. Aku berjanji akan mengorbankan semuanya demi kau istriku tersayang, Park Jungkook." Jungkook menyamankan tubuhnya di dada bidang sang suami saat Jimin mengecup surainya dengan sayang.

"Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu barusan hyung."

"Tentu saja sayang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu nikahi aku dengan Song Joongki besok hehehe…"

"YA! SHIREOOO!"

.

.

Tbc

Hai semua adakah yang kangen sama Yoon ehmm… maksud Yoon kangen sama LMR heheh. Untuk fanfic ini Yoon juga belum tau bakal jadi berapa chapter, mungkin bisa jadi bakal lebih panjang dari fanfic Yoon yang lainya. Maaf juga kalo di chap ini sedikit atau pendek ga kaya chapter sebelumnya, karena otak Yoon lagi bener-bener buntu hampir ke abisan ide gegara nge galauin skripsi Yoon yang banyak banget coretan dosen disana sini -_-

Mungkin segitu dulu AN, kalo misal kalian punya saran atau ide buat fanfic ini kalian bisa DM Yoon aja. OK selamat malam, semoga kalian suka. Anyeong ^


	21. Chapter 21

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen

Ahn Hani from EXID

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mencoba masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Merasa tidur tampannya terusik namja itu menggunakan selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tak sampai di situ, suara tangis bayi kini juga ikut mengusik tidurnya. Ia menyingkirkan selimutnya. Matanya menatap malas kearah boks bayi yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya, kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke samping yang kosong.

"Hoamm.." tanganya terulur mengambil ponselnya yang tergelatak di atas meja untuk melihat jam.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan pelan kearah boks bayi tersebut. Tangannya beralih menggendong bayi perempuan berumur dua bulan yang sedang menangis mencari ibunya (mungkin) atau haus. Bibir terus mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang untuk meredakan tangis bayi perempuan itu.

"Kau pasti haus. Baiklah ayo kita kebawah mencari eomma mu." Seakan mengerti perkataan ayahnya, bayi itu berhenti menangis. Namja itu turun ke bawah bersama bayinya dan mencari istrinya kedapur.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah sibuk memotong bawang di dapur besar miliknya. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan untuk mengaduk atau memasukkan bumbu-bumbu dapur ke dalam masakannya.

"Hiks… hiks.. Ma… huwee.." pergerakannya terhenti saat telinganya mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari belakang tubuhnya. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum, meminta suaminya untuk menjaga bayi mereka sebentar.

"Tae seperti Seokhyun haus. Bisa kau tinggal dulu, biar aku yang meneruskannya."

"Sebentar lagi selesai hyung… Hyunie dengan Appa sebentar ya sayang, eomma harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Appa mu … bawa saja keruang tamu hyung, ajak Seokhyun menonton Pororo. Aku yakin ia akan berhenti menangis."

Hoseok berjalan keruang tamu tanpa menjawab perkataan istrinya. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa dan menyetel TV menggunakan remot. Jarinya bergerak di atas remot TV miliknya mencari acara kartun 'Pororo' yang di katakan istrinya tadi.

"Ma… Ma… Hikss…" Hoseok tersenyum saat bayinya berhenti menangis. Bayi itu melebarkan matanya senang saat Kartun kesukaannya terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Kau menyukainya ? Apa kau mau jika Appa membelikan bonekanya untukmu." Bayi itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gusi nya yang belum di tumbuhi gigi satupun, seakan paham akan ucapan ayahnya. Hoseok menoleh saat Taehyung duduk di sampingnya. Meski istrinya belum mandi dan masih memakai pakaian tidurnya dengan lengkap, tapi dimatanya Taehyung masih cantik seperti biasanya. Bayi itu mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya kearah sang ibu. Taehyung mengambil alih Seokhyun dari gendongan suaminya dan mendekapnya di dadanya yang masih tertutup pakaian tidurnya. Taehyung bangun dari duduknya bergegas berjalan ke kamarnya. Namun Hoseok menahannya dengan menarik pakaian tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Tentu saja kekamar, memang kenapa hyung ?"

"Disini saja Tae aku ingin melihatmu menyusui Seokhyun."

"Shileo.. nanti yang ada kau malah menggangguku. Kemarin kau juga yang membuatnya menangis gara-gara perbuatanmu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi hyung." Taehyung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan suaminya.

"Ya! apa salahnya aku kan juga suamimu… Ya! Jung Taehyung."

.

Mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah butik terkenal yang berada di kota Seoul. Ia segera buru-buru turun dan membukakan pintu mobil sebelahnya untuk calon istrinya. Keduanya memasuki butik bersama-sama. Wonwoo menggandeng lengan Mingyu mesra, membuat para pengunjung dan pegawai butik menatap mereka gemas.

"Permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seru seorang pegawai butik yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Jessica noona."

"Oh.. jadi anda tuan Mingyu. Mari ikut saya tuan." mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti pegawai butik itu menuju ruangan Jessica.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuk" Mingyu membuka pintu ruangan Jessica setelah mendengar intruksi dari sang penghuni ruangan, setelah sebelumnya Wonwoo berterima kasih kepada pegawai butik itu.

"Anyeong noona."

"Mingyu ya. Apa kabar." Wonwoo menatap datar Jessica yang memeluk calon suaminya. Sepertinya ia sedang cemburu sekarang. Jessica tersenyum dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Wonwoo yang berdiri di samping Mingyu.

"Apa ia calon istrimu Mingyu ya ?" Mingyu menoleh sekilas kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum bangga.

"Aigoo… manis sekali."

"Anyeonghasaeyo noona Jeon Wonwoo imnida."

"Ah.. seharusnya Kim Wonwoo, bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah ?"seru Jessica gemas melihat Wonwoo yang tampak malu-malu.

"Nde.. noona."

"Chagi perkenalkan ini Jessica noona, senior ku sewaktu SHS dulu." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ah iya, jam Sembilan nanti aku harus kesekolah Sinbi, akan ada sebuah acara disana, ia bisa marah jika aku tidak datang. Silahkan duduk Mingyu ya Wonwoo ya." Jessica membuka lemari kaca yang berada disamping meja kerjanya, ia mengeluarkan map berwarna biru berisi sebuah kertas-kertas penting.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan putrimu noona. Oh iya, berapa umurnya sekarang noona ?"

"Lima tahun, baru saja kemarin ia masuk TK Gyu. Kenapa, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Sinbi? "

"Hmm.. mungkin lain kali noona. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan." Mingyu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo dan menggenggam telapak tangan mungil calon istrinya itu.

Perempuan berambut blonde itu kembali ke meja kerjanya dan membuka map yang tadi diambilnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung setelah melihat sebuah gaun pengantin yang tampak anggun dan megah, bukannya sebuah tuxedo yang terlihat manis. Berbeda dengan Mingyu, namja itu tersenyum bangga dan menatap kagum gaun hasil rancangan seniornya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau menyukainya ?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya noona."

"Mi…Mingyu kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk memakai gaun itu di pernikahan kita bukan ?"

"Tentu sayang ini memang untukmu."

"Mengapa ? apa kau tidak suka Wonwoo ya.?"

"A..aku menyukainya noona, hanya saja aku kan laki-laki, mana bisa aku memakai gaun itu." jawab Wonwoo tidak ingin membuat Jessica sedih.

"Tentu kau bisa Wonwoo ya. Pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea masih illegal, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar pernikahan kalian tetap berlangsung." Ujar Jessica lembut.

"Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu. Kau juga tidak ingin membuat aegya tidak nyaman bukan didalam sini, maka dari itu aku sengaja memesan gaun ini pada Jessica noona." Wonwoo menatap lembut Mingyu saat namja tan itu meletakkan tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Noona bisa kau perluas sedikit di bagian perut, ku rasa Wonwoo tidak akan nyaman bila terlalu sempit seperti ini." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bayi kalian tumbuh dengan cepat. Wonwoo ya bisa noona mengukur perut dan pinggangmu sebentar.?"

"Nde.. noona." Jessica mengambil meteran yang berada di laci meja kerjanya, kemudian menyuruh Wonwoo berdiri tegak sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Aku akan menambahkan 3 senti saja, terlalu besar juga tidak enak di pandang." Jessica mencatat hasil ukurnya pada kertas yang bergambar rancangan gaunnya untuk Wonwoo.

"Baiklah terima kasih noona, sampaikan salamku pada Sinbi."

"Ya akan ku sampaikan pada putriku. Oh iya kapan pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung ?"

"Mungkin minggu depan. Aku pasti akan mengantar undanganku untukmu."

"Baiklah akan ku tunggu."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi noona."

"Ya hati-hati."

.

"Huwe… huwee…"

"cup.. cup.. sudah ya menangisnya eomma disini sayang, sekarang Hyunie tidur saja ne. sshh.."

"huwee..huweee…"

"Wae ? kau lapar ne ?" Taehyung membuka kancing teratas kemejanya dan menyodorkan putingnya ke mulut Seokhyun. Taehyung menepuk pelan pantat Seokhyun setelah bayi itu mulai tenang.

"Aku pulang." Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan memberikan isyarat agar suaminya tidak berisik.

"Aahh…" Taehyung meringis saat Seokhyun melepas mulutnya tiba-tiba ketika melihat ayahnya berjalan mendekat kearah ibunya. "Jangan di lepas tiba-tiba sayang, nanti kau tidak bisa makan lagi." bayi itu menatap ibunya polos, seakan mengerti apa yang ibunya bicarakan.

"Mianhae.. apa Seokhyun menyakitimu lagi Tae ?" Taehyung tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Bayi itu menoleh kearah Heosok dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau ingin bersama Appa ? Baiklah bermainlah dulu sebentar, eomma akan menyiapkan air panas untuk Appa mu mandi."

"Nanti saja Tae, aku yakin kau pasti lelah mengurusnya seharian. Duduklah dulu disini sebentar, apa kau tak mau menyambut suamimu pulang ?"

"Baiklah Hyung." Hoseok melepas jas dan dasinya. Poninya di tata keatas, menambah kadar ketampanan ayah satu anak itu. Hoseok mengambil putrinya di pangkuan istrinya, mencium bayi berumur dua bulan itu dengan sayang.

"Hyung." panggil Taehyung lembut.

"Ada apa sayang." Tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah saat Hoseok menjawabnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' yang terdengar manis ditelinganya.

"Apa besok kau libur hyung?"

"Aniyo… wae ?"

"Ah.. itu. Minseok eomma tadi menelponku dan menyuruh kita untuk bermain kesana. Eomma juga bilang bahwa ia juga merindukan Seokhyun."

"Baiklah kita kesana besok."

"La.. lalu bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu.?"

"Besok kau ikut aku kekantor Tae, aku ada rapat dengan para manager. Tidak lama, hanya satu jam, nanti kau tunggu diruanganku saja. Setelah rapat selesai kita kerumah eomma, jadi sekalian agar aku tidak bolak balik menjemput kalian. Aku juga ingin mengajak Seokhyun bermain keluar, sepertinya ia bosan dirumah terus. Benar begitu princess Jung ?" bayi itu melebarkan senyumnya saat Hoseok mengajaknya berinteraksi.

"ya aku mengerti hyung. Aku kebelakang dulu ne, kau harus mandi sekarang hyung, tubuhmu bau dan lengket" Taehyung beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat ia akan melangkah ke kamarnya, sebuah tangan menariknya hingga jatuh kembali kesofa dan dengan isengnya meremas pantat Taehyung yang tampak berisi.

"Ahhh…. Ya! hyung apa yang kau lakukan."

"Tak sia-sia aku sering meminta jatahku. Kau semakin seksi dan montok saja Tae." Hoseok menyeringai dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung terkejut sekaligus takut. "Atau bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja, kita buat little Jung lagi." lanjutnya dengan nada menggoda sambil menambah remasan pada pantat montok istrinya.

"Ahhh… Ya! shireo, kau pikir aku kucing hyung." Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Hoseok dan berjalan meninggalkan suaminya dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Sepertinya kali ini Appa gagal memberikanmu adik Seokhyunah." Bayi itu kembali mengerjapkan matanya polos tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan ayahnya.

.

Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Jimin menyodorkan sesendok nasi didepan wajahnya.

"Ayo sayang makan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Shireo, mulutku rasanya pahit hyung."

"tiga sendok sa.."

"Shireo.. percuma saja, nanti aku pasti akan muntah lagi."

"Satu sendok saja, ayolah sayang apa kau tidak kasihan dengan si kembar, pasti mereka kelaparan didalam sini." Jungkook menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya dan mengusap perutnya. Tanpa disadari kini air mata telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks.. maafkan Umma nak, Umma tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk kalian.. hikss.."

Jimin meletakkan piringnya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan memeluk istrinya yang sedang dalam mode _mood swing_ nya itu.

"Ssthh.. ulljima chagia. Kau adalah istri dan ibu yang baik bagi mereka, jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi ne." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dan menyamankan tubuhnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau makan ne, sepertinya si kembar mulai lapar."

Jungkook mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan.

Satu sendok

Dua sendok

Tiga sendok

Empat sendok

Lima sendok

"Hoekk…"

"Ayo sedikit lagi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Enam sendok.

"Huwekk…" Jungkook segera berlari kekamar mandi karena sudah tak kuat menahan gejolak yang berasal dari perutnya. Jimin segera mengajar istrinya dan memijat tengkuk istrinya agar lebih rileks.

"Hiks… "

"Kenapa menangis lagi sayang ?"

"Hyung.. eotteokhae. Aku memuntahkan semuanya, pasti mereka kelaparan sekarang. Hikss.. aku memang bukan ibu yang baik hyung."

"Shhtthh… Geumanhae. Ini hal yang wajar sayang umur kandunganmu juga masih muda. Nanti jika mual mu sudah reda, kita makan lagi ne. Sekarang ayo kita kekamar."

"Hyung"

"Apa lagi Nyonya Parkku yang manis."

"Gendong!" Jimin tesenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Aku mau kau menggendongku dengan cara bridal hyung."

Jimin menyelipkan kedua tangannya di leher dan paha Jungkook. Mengangkat dengan hati-hati malaikatnya. Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jimin. Mencuri satu kecupan di bibir sexy sang suami.

"Mulai nakal eoh ?" Jungkook tertawa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang meemerah di leher Jimin.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan si kembar kan hyung." Jimin tertawa dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jungkook.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan calon anak-anakku."

"Saranghae."

"Nado saraghae Park Jungkook."

Jungkook merasa mejadi laki-laki paling beruntung sedunia karena mendapatkan pria seperti Jimin. Di saat _morning sickness_ nya tiba-tiba kambuh. Jimin sengaja tidak ke kantor dan menemaninya seharian di rumah. Benar-benar suami idaman bukan. Jungkook berharap semoga saja kebahagiaan akan selalu menghampiri hidupnya dan juga keluarga kecilnya kelak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Omo! Meanie mau nikah, btw ntr Yoon di undang ga ya ? wkwkwk…

Heol.. ada yang setuju kalo misal Seokhyun punya dede lagi di umurnya yang masih kecil itu ? btw Jimin suami siaga banget ya, mau dong punya suami kek bang Chim gtu. Yoon tikung bisa x ya wkwkwkwk…

Ciee.. yang udah lumutan nunggu update wkwkwk ? heheh becanda guys, baru kelar tugas jadinya buru-buru lanjut deh biar ga lupa hehehe.. atau lebih lengkap lagi baca di bio ya hhehehe

Hope you like it guys…

200517

11 : 25


	22. Chapter 22

Love Me Right

Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Main cast :

Park (Kim) Chanyeol as Taehyung stepfather

Byun (Kim) Baekhyun as Taehyung mother

Park (Kim) Chanhyun as Taehyung sister

Kim (Jung) Minseok as Hoseok mother

Kim (Jung) Jongdae as Hoseok father

Kim Mingyu from Seventeen

Jeon Wonwoo from Seventeen

Ahn Hani from EXID

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort.

Rate : T

Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Mpreg, OOC, typo

NB : Disini anggep aja kalo uke nya bisa nyusuin ya, dan kalo readersdeul pada jijik atau aneh bisa langsung di close aja. Yoonbi juga ga maksain ko, tergantung readersdeul aja enaknya gimana hehe.

RnR

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Taehyung memasangkan sebuah beanie bergambar kepala kuda di kepala Seokhyun. Bayi itu tidak protes apa yang dilakukan ibunya dan itu membuat Taehyung senang.

"Kau mirip seperti ayahmu jika seperti ini nak." bayi itu tertawa kecil. Tangan mungilnya terangkat keatas berusaha menggapai wajah ibunya. Taehyung mengecup kening putrinya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu.

Mata sipitnya menelusuri ruang tamu rumahnya yang tampak sepi setelah ia tidak melihat Hoseok yang biasanya menunggu di sofa. "Hyung eodiseo ?" teriaknya mencari suaminya.

Taehyung berjalan ke dapur dan kamar mandi, namun ia tak menemukan Hoseok disana. Taehyung memutuskan kembali keruang tamu menunggu suaminya muncul. "Kemana Appamu ? apa ia meninggalkan kita Seokhyunie ?" bayi itu hanya berkedip dan menatap polos wajah ibunya yang tampak putus asa.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang yang dicarinya pun muncul. Hoseok dengan setelan kantornya yang lengkap datang menghampiri anak dan istrinya.

"Apa kau sudah siap sayang ?" Hoseok menggoda putrinya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudah semua Hyung. Kau sudah memanaskan mobilnya ?''

Hoseok mengangguk dan meraih tas berisi perlengkapan bayinya di samping Taehyung. "Kajja." Selanjutnya Taehyung berjalan di belakang suaminya sambil menggendong putri mereka.

.

 _ **Di Kantor**_

Hoseok membuka pintu ruangannya dan mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk, kemudian menutupnya kembali setelah Taehyung membaringkan putrinya di sofa yang berada di ruangannya.

"Huwee…"

"Wae… kau lapar eoh ?" Taehyung mengeluarkan botol susu kecil yang tersimpan di dalam tas nya. Menyodorkannya ke mulut mungil Seokhyun setelah ibu satu anak itu membuka tutup botolnya.

"Hikss… Hikss… Huwee…" Bayi itu menolak botol kecil yang di berikan ibunya.

Taehyung dengan sigap segera menggendong Seokhyun kedadanya. Bayi mungil itu kembali diam saat sang ibu menggendongnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian suara tangis bayi kembali terdengar di ruang kerja Hoseok.

"Anak eomma yang cantik mengapa menangis eoh ? Jangan mengganggu Appa mu dulu nak. Biarkan Appa mu bekerja sebentar, setelah ini kau bisa bermain dengannya sepuasnya." Taehyung mencium puncak kepala putrinya. Mata cantiknya mencoba melirik kearah suaminya yang sedang sibuk diseberang sofa. Takut mengganggu.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik kemeja atasnya sambil memukul dadanya pelan.

"Huweee…."

"Iya sayang, sebentar ne." Mengerti permintaan putrinya, Taehyung merubah posisinya dan membuka tiga kancing kemeja teratas. Taehyung mengarahkan niplenya ke mulut Seokhyun dan di sambut dengan lahap oleh bayi mungil itu. Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, Hoseok menatap lapar dari balik kertas yang menutupi wajahnya. Dirinya benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Apalagi dengan keadaan Taehyung yang sedang meyusui Seokhyun sambil mengekspos bahunya yang putih nan mulus. Hoseok merubah posisinya, mata tajamnya sesekali melirik Taehyung.

'Astaga kau benar-benar membuatku kacau Tae.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok, saat ia merasakan aura yang berbeda. "Hyung gwaenchana?" tanyanya dengan polos. Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan memberikan wing kepada istri cantiknya.

Tok.. tok… tok….

Buru-buru Taehyung melepas mulut Seokhyun yang bertengger manis di dada montoknya dan merapikan kemejanya. Untungnya Seokhyun sudah tidur dengan tenang.

"Masuk."

Ceklek…

Seorang gadis cantik memasuki ruang kerja Hoseok. Suara sepatu heelsnya menggema memenuhi ruangan. Pandangan tajam Taehyung tak lepas dari gadis yang berpakaian cukup sexy itu. Gadis itu melangkah dengan anggun menuju meja suaminya. Tubuh rampingnya di balut kemeja putih polos yang tampak ketat dan hampir menunjukkan dadanya, serta rok mini yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Rambut coklatnya di biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Membuat istri dari Jung Hoseok ingin menghajar dan mencakar wajah wanita yang sekarang berdiri didepan suaminya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen ke atasannya. "Permisi sajangnim, ini file-file yang anda minta untuk meeting nanti." Ujarnya dengan suara yang halus dan sopan.

Hoseok menerimanya dan membuka sedikit dokumen yang di terimanya, menatap sekilas sekretarisnya itu. "Ya, terima kasih Chaeyeon ssi, kau bisa kembali bekerja." Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, saat ia akan berjalan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Taehyung. Wanita itu tersenyum canggung dan segera keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Hoseok melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Taehyung membuka suaranya.

"Apa wanita itu sekretarismu Hyung ?" tanyanya penuh intimidasi.

"Hmm… bukan, sebenarnya ia manager di bagian administrasi, ia hanya menggantikan sementara sekretarisku yang sedang cuti sayang, Waeyo ?"

"Aku ingin kau memecatnya." Jawab Taehyung dingin.

"Mwo… ti…tidak bisa begitu sayangku. Dia baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya dan mengasuh anaknya sendirian." Taehyung kembali menatap tajam suaminya. "A…aku hanya mendengarnya saja dari para bawahanku."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya saat suara rengekan putrinya terdengar. Ia menggendong bayinya supaya tangisnya bisa reda.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumahku sekarang." Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk menangkan bayinya.

"Ta.. tapi Tae dengarkan aku dulu." Hoseok menghampiri istrinya yang tengah merajuk dan mencoba untuk meraih putrinya.

"Huwee…" bayi itu seperti merasakan sebuah aura gelap di antara orang tuanya. Taehyung memindahkan Seokhyun dengan tidak rela ke tangan suaminya.

"Tae..dengarkan aku sebentar." Taehyung menepis tangan suaminya dan membelakangi Hoseok.

"Ya! Jung Taehyung dengarkan aku." Hoseok memutar tubuh Taehyung menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan ?" Taehyung enggan menjawab, pria cantik itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Sayang, lihat aku." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Aku terlanjur mencintaimu… tidak, maksudku aku mencintai kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu dan membuatku kehilangan kalian lagi. Tidak akan pernah Tae."

"Hiks." Hatinya merasa tersentuh saat mendengar penjelasan suaminya. Hoseok menghapus air mata Taehyung menggunakan sebelah tangannya. "Kau percaya padaku kan?" Taehyung mengangguk lemah.

Hoseok membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup pucak kepala istrinya dangan sayang. Taehyung pun juga membalas pelukan Hoseok dan menyamankan posisinya. Taehyung berharap semoga rumah tangga nya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada pengganggu lagi. Taehyung berharap semoga ia bisa membesarkan anak-anaknya kelak besama Hoseok dengan tenang. Taehyung berharap semoga cintanya dengan Hoseok akan abadi.

.

 _Di rumah Hoseok_

Tok… tok… tok

Ceklek.

"Aigoo… kalian benar-benar datang." Taehyung tersenyum di depan mertuanya. Minseok mengambil Seokhyun yang berada di gendongan menantunya.

"Aigoo… cantiknya cucuku. Ayo sini masuk. Kalian pasti lapar bukan. Eomma sudah memasak banyak untuk kalian… ah.. kebetulan juga ada Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jihoon juga disini." Hoseok menuntun istrinya masuk kedalam.

"Anyeong hasaeyo." Sapa Taehyung pada Namjoon yang sedang bermain bersama putranya di ruang tamu.

"Eo… Taehyung Imo, anyeong hasaeyo. Woahh.. ada Ceokhyun juga, aku mau main cama Ceokhyun." Jihoon melempar mainannya begitu saja dan berlari kearah Seokhyun. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jihoon.

"Kau sangat menyayangi Seokhyun ya Zi." Ujar Minseok pada Jihoon, cucunya.

"Nde… Halmeoni… hehehe."

"Zi ? bukankah namanya Jihoon eomma ?" tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Nde… tetapi ia lebih menyukai dipanggil Woozi, aku tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan nama itu, begitupun juga Namjoon dan Yoongi."

"Jadi mulai cekalang Samchon halus memanggilku 'Uji' atau 'Zizi' bial kelen hehehe… Hyunie juga ne, nanti panggil aku Zizi Oppa caja, allaseo." Bayi itu hanya memberikan senyum lebarnya dan membuat Woozi senang bukan main.

"Tenang saja Zi, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Maksud Eomma ?." tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Ne.. Yoongi sedang mengandung adiknya Woozi sekarang."

"Woah Jinjja ? dimana Yoongi hyung sekarang?"

"Dikamar Tae, tadi Yoongi mengeluh mual saat sedang memasak bersama eomma." Jawab Namjoon yang sedang meledek Woozi.

"Appa.. tapi aku cidak mau adik bayi lagi, aku mau Ceokhyun caja yang jadi adikku?"

"Wae ? kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Zi, nanti adik bayi akan sedih mendengarnya."

"Woozi mau Ceokhyun caja yang jadi adik Uji, karena Ceokhyun cantik, Uji suka cama Ceokhyun." Jawab Woozi dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

"Cantik seperti Taehyung Imo ne?" tanya Hoseok iseng.

"Nde…"

"Eoh jadi maksudmu Eomma tidak cantik." Woozi berjengit kaget saat Yoongi muncul secara tiba-tiba. Bocah kecil itu tiba-tiba melompat kepelukan sang ayah.

"Jangan mengagetkan Woozi seperti itu sayang." Protes Namjoon kepada istrinya.

"Biar saja."

"Ani… eomma malah-malah telus jadinya jelek. Cidak sepelti Taehyung imo yang cantik dan tidak suka malah-malah sepelti eomma."

"Anyeong hasaeyo Yoongi hyung."

"Nde… bagaimana kabarmu Tae ?"

"Aku baik hyung. Oh iya sudah berapa bulan hyung?"

"Tiga bulan Tae." Balas Yoongi sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Woah… jinjja pasti menyenangkan. Ah.. aku jadi rindu saat-saat hamil Seokhyun." Bayi itu menoleh kearah ibunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wae… Hyunie rindu didalam eoh? Aigoo… Nae Aegi, neomu neomu kiyowo. " Taehyung mencium dengan gemas pipi Seokhyun yang bulat mirip seperti suaminya.

"Woozi ah. kau tak boleh seperti itu. Eommamu memarahimu karena ia sayang padamu. Arra ?" jelas Taehyung.

" Taehyung Imo juga pernah memarahi Seokhyun saat ia nakal. Samchon juga pernah di marahi Taehyung Imo." Tambah Hoseok.

"Jinjjayeo ?"

"Nde… Eomma dan Appa mu memarahimu pasti ada sebabnya, misalnya jika Woozi nakal, mereka memarahimu karena ingin kau menjadi anak yang baik dan kuat nantinya. Jadi jangan pernah membenci atau membantah perkataan mereka apalagi kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang kakak, berilah contoh yang baik untuk adikmu, arraseo ?" Woozi merasa hatinya tergerak saat mendengar nasihat Hoseok. Mata sipitnya beralih menatap Yoongi yang sedang duduk di samping ayahnya dengan sayang.

"Eomma mianhae." Woozi menarik dirinya dari Namjoon dan pindah ke Yoongi. Memeluk erat namja yang melahirkannya. "Uji berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi dan akan menjaga adik dengan baik. Uji sayang Eomma."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup pipi putranya. "Eomma juga sayang Woozi."

"Tapi aku masih menyukai Ceokhyun, apa jika nanti adik lahil aku boleh mengajak Ceokhyun belmain belsama Eomma?"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang. Aigoo anak eomma lucu sekali." Dengan gemas Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi putranya hingga membuatnya menangis kencang.

"Huwaaa…. Appa, neomu appoyeo." Namjoon segera mengambil alih Jihoon dari Yoongi dan membawanya keluar berjalan-jalan sebentar agar tangisnya reda.

Semua orang dewasa yang berada disitu tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jihoon. Tak terkecuali Seokhyun yang sedang digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Kau ini sudah tau anakmu cengeng tapi masih saja kau perlakukan seperti itu." tegur Minseok.

"Heheh mianhae Imo. Sudah bawaan bayi."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla… adakah yang kangen/ inget sama ff jadul ini heheh ? neomu neomu mianhae kalo up nya kelamaan ya, soalnya Yoon sibuk bettzz di RL hehehe. Tapi Yoon rencana Chap depan bakal Tamat dan fokus lagi ke ff sebelah.

15072018


End file.
